Our high School Lives
by kittykat96
Summary: You may think that High School is entertaining and glamorous. Well you are wrong. My sisters and I a proof of this. This is indicates our lives and how it dramatically changed. We are seniors and have parents but consider ourselves as orphans. Somethings happens during our last year, and we are stunned. BlossomXBrick, ButtercupXButch, BunnyXBlaze and BubblesXBoomer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Blossom's POV:**

You probably think that school is filled with future prep, young love, romance and all that goody stuff. Well sorry to bust your bubble because it is nothing like that. My sisters and me are great examples of this. First of, my name is blossom Utonium and I am 17 years old, senior student and last year at Keele's High School with my sisters, Buttercup, Bunny and Bubbles Utonium.

Buttercup is 17 years old, has light green eyes, black hair that end to her mid-back, and very fit yet skinny body. She is a very loyal and tough girl, but at the same time she is sensitive. She is always there for us, is not too girly girl, loves the color green, loves sports of all types, and is the second child of the family.

Bunny is 17 years old, has purple eyes, thick chocolate brown hair that end at her back, and is quite fit. She is the third child of the family, she is tomboyish like Buttercup, loves the color purple, likes some sports not all, very sensitive and a little loyal.

Last but not least, my sweet sister Bubbles. She is 17 years old as well, has sky blue eyes, with sun-like blond hair that ends around her back and very fit as well. She is very caring for others especially us, shy, sensitive, loves to shop and her favorite color is blue.

Me, I have rosy pink eyes, aurban hair which is a little lower than my black and physically fit like my sisters. We are born at the same time, just minute late from each other. I was born first, then Buttercup, after that it was Bunny and finally Bubbles.

We live in Townsville, have parents, but we consider ourselves as orphans because our mother died 4 years ago in an accident, and our father stopped caring for us after her death. He blames us, for her death, and still to this day we have no clue why. So now, my sisters and me left the house and live in the Townsville Park. It is huge, thus we live a little deep down in the park. We ran away from home due to our father's abusiveness, verbally, mentally, and somewhat physically. His awful actions were normally towards Bunny and Bubbles because they were sensitive and easy to manipulative, and easy to cause pain. Me, and Buttercup would always stand up for them because they are our sisters and the only family we have got.

Our lives are not easy. Each of my sisters has certain job after school. Since we don't have a place to live, we at least need money to survive. Thus Bunny and me work in a restaurant, Ricks Specialties, which is located a block down from the park therefore it is close and we won't have to walk much. I work Monday to Wednesday and Thursday morning shift. Bunny works Thursday afternoon shifts, Friday to Sunday. Buttercup works at Mary's Fitness Club from Monday to Wednesday and Thursday morning shifts. Bubbles works at Stacy's Home for Pets store from Thursday afternoon shifts, Friday to Sunday. All our managers know our situation, and were so humble and paid us more than what we should earn. We also have responsibilities around here. Buttercup is to do laundry for everyone, Bunny is supposed to clean up after meals and make sure everything is tidy. Bubbles and I make sure that there is food in the house for the dogs and us.

The dogs were astray and bubbles found them in an ally behind a dumpster and bought them to us. They were all boys. There was a Golden Retriever, Dalmatian, white blackish-grey Husky with Hazel eyes, and a German Shepard. I picked the Golden retriever and named it Rex, and gave him a red color later on. He, and all of our dogs are now a fully-grown. Rex is sweet and protective towards my sisters and me. Buttercup has the German Shepard and she named him Rocky and gave him a dark green color soon after. Bunny got herself the husky and named him Spike, and she gave him a dark purple color. Bubbles took the Dalmatian dog and adore it. She decided to call him Patch and gave him a dark ocean blue color. The one thing all our dogs, my sisters and me have in common is that we love to play in the rain. Spike and Rocky love more than just rain, they also like to get muddy on those days.

Our high school life is awful. My sisters and I get bullied everyday but mostly there targets are Bunny and Bubbles. The nurse at the school is like our mother. She did a huge favor my sisters and I. She managed to convince to principal to put my and I sisters in morning classes, therefore we could leave the building in the afternoon. When you are a last year senior, you have the option of taking only three classes and still graduate with 30 credits. My sisters and I will have all 30 credits by the end of this year. We also toped every year with our marks; all of our averages were in the 90's. Me, being the smart one had 95% throughout the years of high school.

All in all, I have a sad miserable life, despite the love of my sisters and the a few people that support us. So tomorrow is the first day of school and I am not looking forward to it, and neither are my sisters. But life is not always fair. As I lay on my bed sheet, which is lay on the grass, I decided to make a prayer before heading of to sleep.

_"God me and my sisters have suffered a lot through the years…_

_We dealt with pain and grief…_

_Please can you please, lighten up our lives a bit?_

_Please let my sisters and I have an unforgettable last year…_

_With unforgettable memories... And that is all I ask for"_

As soon as I finished my prayer, I let my sleep take over and let my mind rest and pumped for tomorrow. I will need all the energy.

Hope you all liked it J


	2. The Jojo House

**Chapter 2:**

**Brick POV:**

Well today is the last day of summer and my brothers and I are home getting ready for tomorrows first day of school. My name is Brick Jojo and I have 3 brothers; Butch, Blaze and Boomer Jojo.

Butch has black spiked hair (naturally like that), dark emerald green eyes, 6'0 height, second eldest brother, love sports, loves to skateboard, and his favorite color is green. Butch has bit of an anger problem, but has learned to control over the years at high school. He is the most loyalist person from the four of us. He despises bullies or anyone that attempts to cause other people pain: verbally, physically, mentally or emotionally. He is the strongest from the four of us.

Blaze has dark brown hair that are a bit spiked up (not as much as Butch), dark purple eyes, 6'0 height, third brother of the family, like sports, loves to skateboard, and his favorite color is purple. Blaze is as loyal as Butch. The four of us have serious attachment to each other, but Blaze is more close to Butch. Butch taught him how to be tough, but at the same time not to be heartless, in other words be loyal and stand up for himself and others.

Last but not least, my youngest brother Boomer. Boomer has blond hair that is down to his forehead, has ocean blue eyes, loves to do artistic things or anything that is related to art, for that matter, his height is 6'0, and loves the color blue. Boomer is the most sensitive from the four of us. He is able to stand up for himself sometimes, but is quite sensitive when it comes to hurtful emotions. He is the sweetest from the four of us. My brothers and I taught him to be strong, and how to fight in all forms. He has gotten better at it than before.

Me, have aurban hair that is up to my neck (for a small ponytail), have red crimson eyes, the smartest from my brothers, 6'0 height, love to read all sorts of novels, love to skateboard, and my favorite colorists red. I am the eldest from my brothers, therefore I am the leader thus have to keep an eye of my brothers to make sure they do not do anything stupid.

My family and me moved from Citysville to Townsville because my parents got amazing jobs and were able to afford a mansion for the family. It has way too many rooms, enough to have 30 people in the house. There are three floors. The first floor has the living room, lounge area, kitchen, study room (for my dad and mom), guest room (big as a house's master bedroom), game room and 4 bathrooms. The second floor has my brothers and my bedrooms. On the far left side is my room with a red door, next to mine is Butch's room since it has a green door, next to his is Blaze which has a purple door, and on the far right is Boomer's which has blue door. On the third floor are my parent's bedroom and the attic, and also a basement at the bottom floor.

My mothers name is Sophie Jojo and dad's name is Julian Jojo. Dad is the CEO of any companies and banks in Citysville, and know somewhat is Townsville. Mother is doctor and a psychologist, and also is very successful in her career. Mom and Dad earned a lot of trust back in Citysville and know will be doing the same here. They make sure that their work does not overlap family time, socializing with friends and balance their time really well. We moved here a week ago, thus we got our boxes and luggage unpacked, placed everything in its place, and my mom and dad hired a few servants. The manager of the servants is Mason, my mom and dad's best childhood friend. We all trust him without any doubt. Mason lot his family at age of 12 in a car accident, and my grandparents took him and raised him as their own son. That is how we all know him and get along. My family gets along with each other very well and barley have any complications, and if anything does occur, we solve it together, despite the fact of who has it.

I am in my room, getting ready for bed and can't wait for school tomorrow.


	3. Getting Ready for School

**Chapter 3:**

Blossom POV:

RIIIIIGGGG!

"Blossom! Shut the alarm up already!" said Buttercup. Sigh buttercup. Well first of school and last year. Can't wait to get outa her with my sisters. I saw the time and it was 7:00 a.m. I got up from the sheet and headed towards the pond to wash my face and get my self cleaned up for the day. After getting freshened up, I went back to the place where I slept and changed into some school clothes behind the bushes and trees, not far away. I wore black skinny jeans, with a let red full sleeves shirt, over it a pink t-shirt that said '_Smart One'_ in white, pink converse shoes, and red blow that held my hair in a ponytail. I came back saw my sisters dressed up and ready for school.

Buttercup was wearing black jeans, a green shirt that said 'BACK OFF' in black latters, green converse, green clip to hold her front bangs back, and a ponytail at the back of her head. Blaze was wearing similar clothing like Buttercups, expect she had a shirt in purple that says 'Purple Rockz', tided a lavender hoodie around her waist, side ponytail and a headband to hold her side bangs a side. Bubbles is wearing a navy blue poke-dot dress that came to knees, dark blue jeans underneath, white boots, and her hair was in two ponytails.

"Let's go get breakfast at Ricks restaurant, he always has some for us" said Blaze. I looked at the clock and it had 7:20 a.m. We all agreed and headed towards the restaurant that is down the block. It is in a plaza. When we arrived and greeted Rick.

"Hello Rick!" I said.

"Hey Blossom, and hi girls. I have breakfast laid out on the table, and your lunch is in the back. Make sure you take it before you girls leave." Rick said. He has been so kind to my sisters and I for so long that he is like a father to us.

"How much is it?" I said.

"It's free for you girls, since I know your situation. You do not have to pay for your breakfast and Lunch, plus it's a start of New Year. I want you to have a good start. By not paying, you girls will make me happy, so it is free for you and your sisters."

"But, it not fair" said bubbles

"Yeah… we will pay for breakfast and not lunch, How's that? Thus we will stay happy and have a good start, and same thing for you." Said Blaze

"Alright, $9.50 for breakfast" said rick with a smile.

I gave him the money, headed to the back grabbed my lunch, so did my sisters and headed of to school.

The Jojo house

**Brick POV:**

"Boys! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" our mom yelled at the top of her lungs to wake us up. I got out of bed and went to the washroom to take a shower. After that I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and headed towards to closet to find something casual to wear for school. I put on some black jeans, red shirt with a black jacket, red converse shoes and a red cap backwards.

"BOYS!" mom yelled

"Coming" I said

**Butch POV:**

Man, mom sure has a loud voice. She is louder than my alarm clock. Jeez. Anyways I get out of bed and go to my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. Later when I was done I headed to my closet to find something suitable to wear. I put on some black ripped jeans (ripped on knees), dark green shirt with a black jacket, black and white Nike shoes.

"BOYS!" mom was yelling… again.

"COMING!" I said. I grabbed my bag, put it on my left shoulder, and went out of my room and headed down stairs.

**Blaze POV:**

Heavens lord, some is louder than dad. Man, mom has a set of lungs. Sighed, I get out of my warm cozy bed and head towards my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. Got out and we to my closet and put on black pants with a chain hanging on each side (silver chains), dark purple shirt with a black jacket over it, black and white Addidas shoes.

"BOYS!" mom was yelling again.

"COMING!" I say, while grabbing my bag putting over my headed to my right shoulder. I went out of my room and headed down stairs.

**Boomer's POV:**

I got out of bed and went to my bathroom as soon as I heard my mom yell at the top of lungs. Sometimes I think she is louder than dad, which makes me laugh and giggle. I take a shower and brush teeth before heading out of the bathroom. I open my closet and decide to wear a navy blue shirt, black jacket over it, with black jeans with black and white New Balance shoes (shoes brand… if u do not know about it, search it up). While reaching for my blue bag, I heard my mom yell again…

"BOYS!" mom yells

"COMING" I say put my bag on my left shoulder and head out of my room and downstairs to meet everyone.

**No ones POV (still the Jojo's house)**

All the boys are now downstairs and are now having breakfast with their parents. They had eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toasted bread. Mom broke the silence

" ok boys remember, no fighting unless it was to stand up for someone. And remember to be sure you enjoy the courses you have selected this year because they depend on your future studies." Says Sophie, and all the boys nodded.

"Just out of curiosity boys… you have any idea what you want to do in life, as n career wise?" Julian asked.

"I want to be a lawyer" said Brick.

"I want to be sports player, morally a soccer player" says Butch.

"I wanna be a Graphic Designer" said Blaze.

"I want to an art director" Boomer says.

"Those are some wonderful choices you boys have got there. Remember, work hard to achieve your dreams." Julian says.

"We know dad. Thanks for supporting our future decisions. Well we best be off to school" Brick says.

"Hey dad, can we ride our motorbikes to school, please? We promise to be careful while driving" Butch says.

"Alright" their father replies.

The boys got their keys to their individual bikes and headed off. Bricks bike was Blood red and black, Butch was Dark Emerald green and black, Blaze's was Dark purple and Black, and finally Boomers bike was dark ocean blue and black and tints of white.


	4. First Day of School

**Chapter 4:**

**No ones POV (At School):**

The girls arrived at school and went to the office to grab schedule. Bubbles approached the principal. With her sweet innocent voice, she says " Hello Ms. Pepper, may my sisters and I have our timetables please?"

"Of you may. Here you go and enjoy your first day back!" Ms. Pepper says.

"We will" Bubbles says.

Bubbles came out of the office, and gave her sisters their timetables. They all compared their classes. They all had different classes, but all of their classes ended at 12:30 p.m. "Well at least we get to go home together" Blossom says. They all agreed. Blossom's first class is Chemistry, then Advanced Functions (Math), and lastly English. Bubbles first class Visual Arts, then Art History and her last class of the day is Architecture Design. Buttercup has Gym first (Sports), after that it is Business and her final class of the day is Female Fitness. Blaze had Media Arts first; next she had Interior Design and last but not least Computer Design. They were headed towards their lockers, until they heard a nasty call.

"Hey freaks! Nice to see you again" said Princess, the richest kid in Townsville.

"Go away Princess." Blossom says calmly.

"No you HOES go, your not wanted anyway. You four are ugly pieces of shit." Says Brat, one of Princesses slutty friends. She also had Brute, and Berserk with her. They were the popular girls of the school.

"Have you looked at yourselves lately. With all the money you have or got, do you shop in trash or Dumpsters?" Buttercup says while getting angry.

"Watch your mouth and shut it before I shut it for you" says Brute

"There are four new guys that just transferred to this school, so stay away from them." Brat says.

"They are so handsome, and if you girls do anything, or even come near them you'll get the beating from us" Brat says in a threaten voice.

"Yeah right! As if all the boys in the world are interested in sluts like yourselves." Bunny says. Buttercup gave her a high five after.

"You wanna do this right know? Because I am ready to give you a black eye." Berserk says

"Come on guys… they are not worth it" Bubbles says in a low voice but enough for her sisters to hear. The girls started to walk away headed towards their lockers. Luckily their lockers were right by each other.

"They are such a bunch of losers." Buttercup says, while putting her bag in her locker, and taking out her gym clothes. "We know that BC." Bunny says, taking out her books and putting her bag in her locker. Same with Blossom and Bubbles.

RING!

"Let's get to class. We will meet at 12:30 p.m. at the lockers. We will get our things, meet Ms. Katy the nurse and then head to the park and jobs. Alright?" Blossom says to her sisters, and her sisters agreed.

**Blossom POV:**

I ran to my class and arrived just in time. I went to the back seat beside the window. Everyone here takes me as a nerd, since I am the smartest. Everyone is giving me glares but I just ignore them and get my stuff ready for class. I see Princess sitting her boyfriend Jacob I roll my eyes and back to what I was doing. Soon the teacher walks in.

"Hello class, and welcome to Gr.12 Chemistry. I am Ms. White, your teacher for this class. Before we start, I like you to welcome a student. He, his brothers and his family just transferred her a few days ago. Come in student." Then the student walks in. He has red crimson eyes, and is wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it, black jeans and red converse and a red cap backwards. He looked so cute. I took my eyes of him and looked back down on my notebook. He started to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Brick Jojo, I am the eldest of my brothers. We just moved in from Citysville." Brick speaks.

I heard every word, but pretended not to listen since I see Princess, at the corner of my eye, giving me a death glare. "Very well, you make take a seat beside Blossom at the back of the room" Ms. White says, and at that point my pencil nib breaks a little. He walks over to me, and sits down at he desk beside mine. I was so nervous, and to make it worse the whole class stares at me. My heart was beating so fast that I could not concentrate.

"Hi I am Brick." He says to me. I look up to meet his face. His red crimson eyes, meet my rose pink eyes.

"H-Hi I am Blossom" I say. I had no idea why I stuttered.

"Are you okay? Why are so nervous to talk to me?" Brick asks.

"Well, to be honest, I normally sit alone. No one attempts to sit with me because they think I am to boring. Sorry, if you thought I was being rude. I didn't mean to be." I say.

"I did not think it was rude, I was just little worried that you might be a little uncomfortable sitting next to me." he says.

"Well I was, but I think you are nice and I do not mind you sitting next to me, unless of course if you don't want to. I can ask the teacher to move me." I replied.

"No, it's ok I don't mind you next to me." Brick says to me with a smile on his face.

"Today students, you will work with the person next to you and fill out this worksheet and it is due at the end of class. It will be counted for marks." The teacher says. Brick and me were working together and it was really fun. We had a great time and we finished the sheet first from the whole class. We had nothing else to do so we talked the rest of the class.

" What class do you have this semester" I asked. Since we were already socializing.

"I have Advanced Functions and English, you?" he asks.

"Same" I reply.

"Cool, wanna walk together?" he asks

"Sure" I say with a smile spread across my face. The class ended and we headed out of the classroom together and on our way to the next class.


	5. Gym Class

**Chapter 5:**

**Buttercup POV:**

I went to the gym and headed to the girls change room. Everyone looked at me with death glares. I just ignored it since I was already used to this through my school years. My sisters and I share every school news together, good times and troubled times. I changed into a light green plain shirt with black sweat pants for gym class today. I was the first one to get done and went out of the change room, five minutes later everyone was out of the girls and boys change room. I noticed a new kid in the boys. He had black hair, with dark emerald green eyes, and he was wearing; black shorts that reached his knees, dark green shirt that said 'Cool Guy' in thick black Bold Letters. He looked to be about 6'0 and, not to be girly girl he looked hot. Then the teacher came out.

"Morning students and welcome back. Today we have a student in class. Please stand and introduce yourself to us." The teacher, Mr. Brand said.

When he stood up, all the girls expect me had dreamy eyes towards him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. And Brute was also in my class.

"Yo, my name is Butch Jojo. I am the second child of the family. And my brothers and I moved here from Citysville." He said, and sat back down.

After that, the girls started asking questions like; are you single? Will you be my Boyfriend? It got really cheesy. Before it could get any worse Mr. Brand started to talk.

"Ok, thank you for your introduction. Now class today we will be playing dodge ball, and you will be marked on how you play. You all know the rules so let's get started. There are twenty-four of you, so the twelve on the left, go to the left side of gym. The students on the right go to the right of the room." He instructed.

Brute was on the left side of the gym and I was on the right side of the gym. The teacher took out nine soft balls and placed them in the middle of the gym. As soon as he was done that, he blew the whistle and the game started.

Half an hour passed by, and most of the students were out of the game, I was still in and four more guys. The five of us were still in. The other team had 5 boys standing and all the girls were out, mostly by me. They were all sucked and did a loud OW at the end when were out. We are throwing balls across the gym to get each other out. I managed to get 2 boys out from the other team. I think there names were Matthew and Jake. When they were out the new kid, I think he said that his name was Butch, and he got three boys out of my team. He got Zack, Mitch, and Ace. Now it was I and Brandon left. Brandon got Chase out from the other team and it was Butch and Larry left. I was attempting to get Butch out, but he was dodging all my throws. I gotta say, he was pretty good. Brandon was trying to get Chase and eventually succeed. After that, Butch looked so attempted that he got Brandon out. Now it was only he and I. He kept throwing balls at me but dodged all of them. Same him with, he dodged my throws. Soon enough the Mr. Brand blew the whistle.

"Good game and it is a tie! Well done Buttercup and Butch. That is it for today's class. Go get changed and see you all tomorrow." He said.

I was about to go in the girls change room when I hear someone call my name. I turn around and it was the new kid.

"Buttercup right?" he asked.

"Yes, that is my name." I say calmly and confidently.

"You were awesome and better than some other girls. They were running from the balls as if the balls would cause them bruises. Stupid girls" Butch says. I laugh a little.

"You got that right. They are a bunch of wimps. I love sports, which is why I play it with passion. It is one of my favorite classes." I say to him.

"What classes do you have this semester, if you don't mind me asking." He asks me.

I was shocked by what he said. No one ever ask my sister and I anything. They treated us like if we were invisible and never existed. My mouth opened, which confused him a little.

"What?" he says.

"Well no one has ever asked me what classes I have. I normally don't care either, but I am just shocked that you barely know me and want to know what my classes are. Normally friends to that with each other." I say to him.

He seemed to have a questionable stare at me and then turned it into a smirk. "Well, it doesn't always have to be friends. Even nice people can ask." He tells me.

I give in, and told him because he is being nice to me.

" I have Business and then Female Fitness." I say.

"Wow I do to, but male fitness. Wanna walk together to class?" he asks me.

I was taken back by it, but didn't show it, completely.

"Sure" I say, and headed in to the girls change room before he could ask me anything else.

I got changed into my school clothes and headed back out. I saw him waiting for me at the doors. He was wearing black ripped jeans (ripped on knees), dark green shirt with a black jacket, black and white Nike shoes. He walked and started to have a conversation. We had a lot in common, but I had made sure he did not ask me about my personal life, and my family other than my sisters and I.


	6. Media Arts Class

**Chapter 6:**

**Bunny POV:**

After meeting my sisters, I went to the media arts class, which is my favorite class. I took the seat beside the window, sat down in my chair and logged on to the computer. I looked around the room and saw some people I knew, not as friends but only know them by their appearances. I never really paid much attention to anyone but my sisters. We only have each other in this world. I saw Brat on the other side of the classroom sitting with her boyfriend Tyson. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and were touching each other. I turned my head back around and pretended not to see what I just saw. After five minutes, the teacher walked in and started class.

"Morning everyone and welcome back. I am Mr. Ho and I will be your Media arts teacher for this semester. We have a new student, and I will let him introduce himself. Come in.," he says.

I saw the student and he was wearing black pants with a chain hanging on each side (silver chains), dark purple shirt with a black jacket over it, black and white Addidas shoes. The thing that caught my attention were his eyes. They were dark purple and mine were light. He spoke…

"What's up, my name is Blaze Jojo and I am the third child in the family. My family and I moved here from Citysville a couple days ago." Blaze says to the class.

"Thank you for your introduction and welcome to Townsville and Keele's High School. You can sit beside… Bunny" he says to Blaze.

I nearly chocked on my own breath and my eyes went wide but I kept my head down. He walked over and sat down to the computer next to mine. I did not look up to him, since I was so uncomfortable. The teacher handed us a worksheet that need to be completed for my marks at the end of class. He explained "You need to work with illustrator and Photoshop to do this Worksheet and will be counted for my marks. When you are done, send your work in my inbox and then if you wish, you may help your peers or do something silently." I got straight to work. I looked over the instructions on the sheet and they were so straightforward and simple.

Thirty minutes passed by, and I had completed the assignment. I looked over it three to four times, to see if anything needed to be fixed or edited. Eventually it was successful and I saved my work and sent it to Mr. Hoe inbox. I went up to him and told him that it is in his inbox. He opened it up and was amazed by my work. He said 'thank you' and I walked back to my seat. I didn't bother to look at Blaze's or anyone else's work, just minded my own business and listened to music on my IPod with a Purple black cover, and did some free drawing.

A few minutes passed by, and I felt someone poking me, to get my attention. I looked to see who it was and was surprised. It was Blaze. I took out my earphones and give him my undivided attention. "Hey can you help with something?" he asks me. "What is it?" I say. "How do I send my work to his inbox? I do not where it is." He says to me. "Well… did you save your work?" I say to him, and he nods yes. "Alright then. You go to the G drive because that is where the teacher's folders are" I say him and he does that. "Then scroll down to the folder that says 'Ho'" he does what I say. "Click on it and go to the folder that says inbox" he goes there. "Click on first assignment file and send your work here. After that, go to him and see if he has received it." I say to Blaze. "Thanks" he says to me. I give him a little smile and go back to my free drawing, and put my earphones back in my ears. It wasn't long till he came back. I again did not bother to look up. He poked me again to get my attention; I looked to meet his face.

"Why are you not talking?" he asks me. "I am an independent person and like to remain quite. I am not a talkative person. I like to be silent and mind my own business." I reply to his question. He gave me a confused face. "Why?" he asks me look down on my paper and answer him. "Because I just don't feel the need to talk to anyone, but my sisters." I say, which was the truth but not the entire truth. I did not regret it, I didn't trust Blaze, I mean I only meat him today and can't reveal everything to him. And I never will. I do not rely on anyone but my sisters and myself. I used to trust a friend before, and he threw it all back at face. I really do not want to recall on that memory. It is too painful.

"Would it be all right if I try to talk to you for a bit" Blaze says.

"I really don't know, it depends on what you want to talk about." I say. Still looking down at my paper, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just casual stuff" he says.

"Alright" I say to him.

"So first, look at me so we can talk properly face to face." He says to me in a normal voice. I was honestly scared to look up.

"It 's ok, I want to look down at my paper and talk." I say back in a low voice, but good enough for him to hear.

"Why do I look ugly to you?" he says feeling offended.

"No it's not you, it's me… and I don't think you look ugly. I… just… don't want anyone to look at me because of my eyes."

"What about them?" he says, not being offended anymore. Only worried.

"They are different, not natural" I say. I didn't tell him why I though this, only my sisters knew. Then again, not revealing everything or anything to this guy.

"Look up and I promise that I won't make fun of you," he says to me. I take a deep breath and look up with my light purple eyes. When he saw my light purple eyes, his dark purple eyes widened.

"What?" I say in a shaky voice.

"Your eyes, they are beautiful." he says and I was totally shocked at his compliment. I look away and feel a little blush on my checks.

"Don't you find them weird?" I ask him

"No why would I find them weird. It is your naturally beauty. You should not be afraid to show it." he says to me, and I was taken back by it. I had no idea what to say.

I look over to the clock, ten minutes till class finishes. I start to pack my bag when I hear Blaze say something to me.

"What class do you have next?" he asks me

"Computer design and then interior design." I say to him, and I don't ask him question he asked me. It is not like we are friends or anything. Besides, my family is all I need. Even though I would want to make friends, I don't think they would want to be, after last year's incident that I do not want to recall.

"I have the same classes as you, let's walk together" he says to me. I realized that Blaze was not asking me; he was telling me as if had no other choice. I didn't say anything just went out the door, with him behind me. It wasn't long till Brat came up to me from behind.

"I though I told you stay away from the new guys in town. What is wrong with you, you stubborn jackass?!" Brute says to my face, while Blaze is behind me watching the drama lama.

"I did not ask him, he came along with me Brat. Stop jumping to conclusions and your threat did not even make any sense." I say to her in a calm voice.

"Don't get smart with me" she says with anger.

"Can't help it, I already am" I say back. Her face turned red and she took my arm, held it tight and pushed me towards the wall. At this point the crowed was watching us. She was about to come at me again when someone stepped in front of me. I could not believe my eyes, it was Blaze. Blaze was taking a stand for me?

"You touch her again, I will push you to the wall across from us. I don't care if you are a girl, no hesitation." He says it with venom and threating voice. Brat gives me a death glare, indicating that it is not over yet and will get me back for this, and walks away. I see my arm is red and I was a bit shaken up.

"You okay?" Blaze asks with concern. "Lets just head to next class, we are gonna be late" I say, not even looking at him. This is because I was shaken up, and hurt with what just happened. I managed to hold back my tears, thanks to BC; who helped me be strong.


	7. Visual Arts class

**Chapter 7:**

**Bubbles POV:**

I was in my Visual Arts class and seated at the back of the room. I hear people whispering about me and giggling, but I could careless about it. I was use to being treated as a stupid unintelligent girl. I saw Berserk with boyfriend James. He had his arm around her waist and was snuggling her neck, _Get a room _I though. It was not long until the teacher came.

"Hello students I am Ms. Elliot and welcome to Visual Arts class. First of, we have a new student and I will let him introduce himself to you." Ms. Elliot says. I see a boy enter the room he had dark ocean blue eyes and was wearing navy blue shirt, black jacket over it, with black jeans with black and white New Balance shoes. I look down on my sketchbook and start to free draw. I hear everything he was saying anyway.

"Hi, I am Boomer and the youngest of my brothers and family. We moved from Citysville a few days." Boomer says. "Welcome to Townsville and to Keele's High School. You can sit with… um… Bubbles." and at that my pencil went diagonal instead of going horizontal. I stunned and looked up. I see him walking towards me and sit on the chair next to me. I see everyone looking at me, which was now making me uncomfortable.

"Ok class today you will spend the class time drawing the person next you, and needs to be finished before the end of class today; and it will be counted for marks." She says.

"Well, we better turn our tables" Boomer says to me. We both turn our tables and start drawing each other. We were both silent for a while, until he spoke.

"Were you uncomfortable when I was told to sit next to you?" he asks me

"No, I was just shocked and I got uncomfortable when everyone was starring at me" I say to him. I couldn't lie. I can't lie. I was honest with people around me, especially towards my sisters.

"Oh, well why would their stare make you uncomfortable?" he asks me in a curious tone.

"I don't like that kind of attention. Their stares give me uneasy presence. I just don't like it." I say to him. At this point I managed to finish face and know moved on to his hair.

"Why would it make you uneasy?" he asks me again.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" I say to him, with a worried tone. He maybe nice and new but was still a stranger to me. I don't want to tell and reveal everything to him, especially when he is the new kid in town, and school. With that thought, I managed to finish my portrait of Boomer, and I look at my final piece. It was really good; I look over to see I needed to make any adjustments. It was good enough for me to hand in. I get up and walk over to the teacher's desk and place it. she was amazed. I glance at the clock and there was half an hour before class ended. I walk back to my desk and take out my iPod and listen to music and stare out the window. I did not bother to look over at Boomer's sketch, I pretty sure he would want to keep it private.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Boomer snap his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Yes Boomer?" I say to him

"Would you like to talk?" he asks.

"About what" I ask

"Causal Things" he says and I nod saying yes.

"So why are you so quite? You have beautiful voice Bubbles." he says. This was not causal, but I couldn't help but blush a little and answer.

"Um… Well... I am a very shy person not a social person. I like to remain quiet; it helps me stay away from people that hate me, badly. Don't ask why because I am not so sure myself." I say looking down at the table.

"I don't see why they would want to hate you. You are such a sweet innocent girl." Boomer tells me. I didn't know what to say to that.

At the corner of my eye, I see Berserk giving me a death glare. I look up at her and then look the other way in a split second. Boomer had watched her glare, and them looked back at me.

"Don't worry she can't and won't harm you. I won't let her." Boomer says to me, which had surprised me completely.

"Huh?" I was so confused and scared at the same time. I look up at the clock again, and there were 5 minutes till class finishes. I started to pack my bag, when I hear Boomer says, "what classes do you have?"

"I have Art History and then architecture design" I say, a little shaky.

"I have the same classes as you. Let's go together." He didn't ask but told me. Then the bell rang and we headed out. It wasn't long until Berserk came up to us with her boyfriend James.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Bubbles? Stay away from Boomer!" Berserk threatens.

" You can't tell me who to hang out with or talk to Berserk. So go away" I say to her a bit confidently.

"You better stay away Bubbles or I will make my personal matter." she says threating. "We sweetheart. WE will make it our personal matter. Remember what happened _last_ time Bubbles?" I froze to what he said and pointed out. I had complete horror in my eyes.

"You Both DARE touch or hurt her, I will BEAT you both flat on the ground." I see Boomer stand up for me, and now in front of me. By now, the crowds of students were watching. I tilted my head a little behind Boomer, and saw Berserk gave me a glare informing me 'this-is-not-over'. I was pretty sure Boomer heard everything. Berserk and James walked away, and Boomer turned to me, I still had horror in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Boomer asks me, with a concerned face.

"Y-Y-Yeah, let's just head t-to c-class" I say, with a shaky voice. I did not want to think about what happened last time. It was a relief that my sisters came in and saved me on time. Boomer and I headed to our class after the fight. Judging by his face expression, I could tell he was curious about what James said _remember what happened last time?_ I pretended not to notice and kept walking, with Boomer along my side.


	8. The Townsville Park

**Chapter 8:**

**No ones POV:**

It is now 12:30 p.m. and the girls are headed towards their lockers. Their lockers are right by each other.

"Hey Guys!" BC yells to her sisters.

"Hi BC" Blossom says.

"Hey BC" Bunny says in a low voice

"Hello Buttercup" Bubbles says in a low voice as well. Both Blossom and Buttercup were concerned. They were wondering what happened to their little sisters on the first day.

"What happened to you two? Why are you both so down?" Blossom asked. Buttercup tried comforting Bunny while Blossom handled Bubbles. They had a few tears streaming down their face. BC and Blossom hugged their sisters tightly and were now desperate and wanted to know what had happened. Bubbles spoke first.

"I was in art class and the kid, Boomer and I were talking. Berserk saw us and got a-aggressive. After class she followed me out with her boyfriend James and confronted to me about it. it wasn't long until Boomer came over and took the stand. I looked over his shoulder and saw Berserk face. It was like she was saying this-is –not-over." She says in a terrified and shaky voice. Blossom hugs her even close.

"And then James said '_remember what happened last time' _and that scared me even m-more." Bubbles says, bursting into tears but kept her voice low. No one was in the locker hallway but them.

"What did Boomer say when he took the stand for you" BC asked.

"he was saying that '_You Both DARE touch or hurt her, I will BEAT you both flat on the ground.' _Which surprised me" he finishes. Blossom rubs her back up and down to calm her down and eventually she does. Blossom rubs Bubbles tears away with her thumbs and gives Bubbles a warm smile, which then causes her to smile.

"Now that you are happy again… Bunny what happened with you?" BC asked while hugging Bunny.

"Similar situation to Bubbles but with Brat. She pushed me against the wall. She was gonna do it the second time but Blaze took the stand. He threatened her and backed her off. I was happy Brat did not have her boyfriend with her at the time." Bunny says in a low voice and still does her best not to show her the tears. Buttercup hugs her close and calms her down a bit.

"What did Blaze say when he stood up for you?" BC questioned.

"He said that _'You touch her again, I will push you to the wall across from us. I don't care if you are a girl, no hesitation.' _it shocked me." Bunny says, still low on her voice. BC hugs Bunny tightly and calms her down completely and gives a loving smile. Bunny turns the smile and laughs a little and wipes the tears away.

"So how was your day" Bubbles questioned her elder sisters BC and Blossom.

"It was good, Brick and I finished our work in our classes and some weren't done so they now have to do it for homework" blossom says.

"Same story here, expect it is with Butch" Buttercup says

"How were your classes?" Blossom asked

"Well after the incident with Brat, Blaze sat with me every class and we got our work done. So NO HOMEWORK!" Bunny shouts at the end.

"Same here, Boomer sat with me every class and made sure James and Berserk did not get anywhere near me." Bubbles says with a smile.

"Well let's get our things and had to the nurses office. After that we will go hangout with our dogs and then do to work. Alright?" Blossom instructed and they all agreed and walked off.

…

The boys were headed towards the locker hallway, and found it empty. They were also done classes for the day as well.

"So bros how was your day?" Brick asked his brothers

"Good" Butch says

"Mine would have been great if I hadn't been for the Brat" Blaze says with a little anger. His brothers were confused.

"Why is that Blaze?" Brick asked.

"Well there is this girl in all my classes. Her name is Bunny. After our Media Arts class we headed out and Brat came up to her and started to have pointless argument about me." Blaze says with a calmer voice, but filled with irritation.

"Whoa man… first day and you already got fan girls" Butch said in sarcasm. Blaze closed and leaned against his locker.

"Its not that at all Butch. She threatened her to stay away from me, pushed her against the wall. Hard. I got pissed of and threatened her back." He says.

"What did you say to her?" Brick asks Blaze

"Just told her to back off and if she didn't at the time I would push her to another wall." Blaze says to his brothers. "Thankfully she left"

"That's good, what about you Boom?" Butch says to his little brother Boomer.

Boomer slams his locker shut, leans against it and looks in another direction from his brothers.

"Whoa! Boomer what's wrong?" Bricks shocked and worried.

"Similar problem like Blaze's but with other people." Boomer says, still looking in the other direction. This got his bros concerned.

"Boomer, who and what was it?" Butch says a settled voice

"Well there was a girl in my class name Bubbles and she was so innocent and sweet. We talking, when Berserk gave her glare that scared her so bad in class. I told her that I will let nothing bad would happen to her, so she relaxed a little." Boomer mentions and turns his head to his brothers

"After that, class was over and Berserk came out with her boyfriend. They both confronted Bubbles together. I got mad and told them not to touch her or I would beat them to the ground."

"I got that Boomer, but why did you say _touch her_?" Blaze asks getting a little confused. At this point Boomer stares at his brothers with worry and suspicion.

"James said to Bubbles with a devilish smirk that '_Remember what happened last time Bubbles?' _then I saw the horrifying look in hers. She looked terribly scared. Which is why I told them to back off" Boomer finishes and Butch hugs him.

"You did the right thing Boom" Butch whispers it into Boomers ear.

"I know" Boomer says getting happy again.

"Yeah Bunny looked terrified as well. I wonder what happened to them." Blaze says to his brothers.

"I don't know but we better find out" Brick says while picking up his bag pack and locks his locker.

"Yeah something tells me that there is more than what meets the eye" Butch says.

At this point the boys leave the locker hallway and they decided to go home.

…

"Bye Ms. Katy have a lovely day!" Bubbles squeals with happiness

"Bye girls! Take care!" Ms. Katy says. The girls finished greeting Katy, the school nurse because she was like a mother to them. She took care of them, sometimes would give an treats and clothes. She new that the girls had no parents, since that is what the girls told them.

"You guys wanna race?" Bunny asks her sisters.

"Sure.. you two?" Buttercup asks Bubbles and Blossom.

"Alright" they say.

"OK… on your mark… get set…?" Buttercup says.

"GO!" Bunny says while taking a head start. The girls run after in the hallway.

"Bunny you're cheating!" Blossom yells.

"You snooze, you loose Bloss!" Bunny yells back. Buttercup was right beside Bunny, both of them running like crazy. Blossom and Bubbles were not far behind. They made a turn and were almost at the main doors. Everyone was in café or their classes so the hallway was pretty much empty.

"You can't catch us!" Bunny says while turning her head to look at her sisters, and so was Buttercup

"BC! Bunny! Watch out!" both Blossom and Bubbles yell, since BC and Bunny weren't watching where they were going.

"Huh?" they both bumped into a group of boys. Two of them fell down with BC and Bunny.

"We are so sorry!. We did mean to! It was an accident! Sor-" Bunny got cut off.

"Its ok Bunny" she recognized that voice, and found out she bumped into Blaze.

Buttercup found out that she bumped into Butch. Both them were on top of Butch and Blaze. Bunny and Buttercup were on them and instant got up and had worried faces on them.

"We are so so so very sorry! We didn't mean to trip you!" Bunny says in utter panic. Blossom and Bubbles catch up.

"It wasn't on purpose… REALLY!" Buttercup says, being in more fear.

"Girls it's alright, don't worry. We are not mad." Butch says trying to calm Buttercup down.

"Yeah it is alright" Blaze says attempting to relax Bunny.

"Sorry guys. We were having a race and they were not watching where they were going and bumped into you two." Blossom says in somewhat confidence.

"Don't worry Blossom we won't harm you or them. So you girls can calm down." Brick says, assuring them.

"Yeah" Boomer says.

The girls finally relax and took deep breaths. And regain their confidence especially Bunny and Buttercup since they accidently tripped Butch and Blaze.

"We are you guys off to in such a hurry anyway?" Boomer asks the girls.

"We are done classes for today and were heading to the Townsville park to play with our dogs and spend time with each other." Bubbles says with a smile reforming.

"Cool can we tag along?" Butch asks which leaves the girls back towards fear. They boys saw how there faced expression changed so sudden.

"We won't harm you or do anything that would make you girls uncomfortable. We won't hurt your dogs either. We are not like that." Bricks says to the girls reassuringly.

The girls looked at each other for a few a moments then spoke.

"O-Ok" they say.

All in all, the eight teenagers were off to have some fun.


	9. Townsville Park Part II

**Chapter 9:**

**Blaze POV:**

My brothers and I are with the girls. We were with Bunny and her sisters. I was walking beside Bunny and trying to think of a conversation. She was being really quiet, and I know that it's not like her. Just a few moments ago she was really happy and jumpy with her sisters. I wonder what's up? I hardy have known her for a day, only a few hours and I can already tell that something was bothering her.

Not long after, we were walking down towards the park, only 2 blocks away from school and I noticed there was a plaza nearby. There was a small food store, candy store, coin Laundry, and Ricks Restaurant. We arrived at the park and all the sudden the girls shouted.

"Rex!" Blossom yelled.

"Rocky!" Buttercup shouts.

"Spike!" Bunny shouted

"Patch!" Bubbles yells.

_BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!_

We saw four dogs approach the girls and us. The Golden Retriever was Blossom dog and was licking her face like no tomorrow. Buttercups dog was a German Shepard and was jumping on her, tackling her to the ground excitedly. Bunny's dog was a Husky with hazel eyes; it was the cutest of them all. The dog had a white toy bone in its mouth, wanting to play fetch. It was wagging it's tail and by it's facial expression I could tell the dog missed Bunny a lot. At the corner of my eye, I saw a Dalmatian being petted none other than Bubbles. I guess that was her dog. It had it's had in Bubbles arms and I guess the dog also missed her. I realized dogs bought a toy along with them in their mouth. Blossom dog got a stick, Buttercup's dog had tennis tell, Bunny's dog had a white bone and Bubbles dog had a Frisbee.

"Wow… I guess these dogs love you" Brick says.

"Yeah, well Bubbles found them in an ally on her way home from work, so she took pity and bought them home to us. They were a box and were labeled 'male pups'. We each chose our favorite pup, and named it." Buttercup says to us.

"Mines called Rex, and we are off to play fetch. Come on Boy!" Blossom says to us heads off a little further in the field. Soon after Brick follows her.

"My dogs name is Rocky and were off to play. Lets go!" Buttercup says and heads off, with Butch tagging along.

"Well me and Patch are off to play as well." Bubbles says.

"Can I come?" Boomer asks her.

"Sure." she says with a smile and they both head off in the field to have fun. Now it was only Bunny and I and she still hasn't said a word. Ever since we left school she has been silent so I decided to beak the silence.

"So… what's his name?" I ask her.

"Huh… oh his name is Spike." Bunny tells me. She gets up from her knees and starts to walk off, and throws the bone to the field. Not a far throw though, and Spike goes after it. I guess we are also playing fetch. I walk with her.

"You are being quiet again." I say

"I told you already, I am a quiet person. I don't talk to other people much other than to my sisters." she says back to me. Spike came back with the bone in his mouth and dropped it in front of us. Bunny picked it up and was about to throw it again when

"Can I throw it?" I ask her

"Um...ok" she says it in hesitation, and gives me the bone. I take it and throw it but not far. I see Bunny was not beside me anymore. I turn around and she was sitting underneath a tree, with her legs stretched out. I walk to her and sit beside her underneath the tree. She notices, but pretends not to looks the other way and ignores me. I sighed.

"Do I have something on my face" I ask her. She looks at me and nods no.

"I know you are not a quiet person, what are you thinking about?" I ask again. At that time Spike had returned and dropped the bone and put his head on Bunny's lap. She started to pet it and Spike and loving it.

"It doesn't concern you so please stop asking me questions related to my silence." Bunny tells me while petting Spike's head.

**Buttercup POV**

I was playing with Rocky and then Butch joined in. I was feeling a little awkward with him around. I saw my sisters have fun with their dogs, and Butch's brothers. Blossom and Brick were having fun teaching Rex a few tricks and commands. Bubbles and Boomer were having a fun conversation with Patch walking around them. I could tell she was happy because she had a smile on face while talking to Boomer. She also laughing and giggling. I saw Bunny and she wasn't saying much or talking to Blaze. I don't blame her but if Blaze anything to my sister I will be the crap out of him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand waved in front of my face.

"Buttercup you snoozed out on me." Butch says with a little laughter in his voice.

"Yeah just looking to see if my sisters are alright." I say to him.

"Don't worry my brothers won't harm them" he says to me.

"You say that, but we don't know that." I say to him. He was a bit shocked with what I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asks me.

"Nothing. What time is it?" I ask him. He takes out his iPhone 5 from his side pocket.

"1:30 p.m." he says and I panic.

"OMG I'M LATE!" I say really loud

"Blossom we have to go work NOW!" I yell while running over to her. Butch and Rocky were running behind me.

"OMG! I totally lost track of time. Sorry but I have work now and we have to go. It was fun with you." Blossom says to Brick and his brothers.

"Ok let us drop you to your house, where to you live?" Boomer asks us.

"None of your business, come girls we gotta go". I say really quickly before they look little sisters because they were shaking with what to say. We take off and head the other direction to our hiding spot because that is where we live


	10. The Plan

**Chapter 10:**

**Brick POV:**

Well my brothers and I were walking back to the school parking lot. We were all confused of why Buttercup acted so defensive towards Boomer's question. We reached the parking lot and my bros and I get on the bikes.

"Didn't you guys find it suspicious?" Butch says while getting on his bike.

"Yeah she got really mad and defensive." Blaze says while starting his bike.

"Yeah man, did you see the faces of her sisters? Especially Bubbles and Bunny's. They had looked like as if they had seen a ghost." Boomer says, who is already on his bike.

"Come on guys, let's had home. We will talk about this at home with mom, dad and Mason." I say to them and we take off. We were riding on or way and stopped at the red light. I look around glance at the plaza we walked by with the girls. I was surprised with what I saw. Blossom was working at Rick's restaurant with Rex as a service dog. Then I was snapped out of my thoughts when a car horned behind me so I started to ride off.

We arrived home. It wasn't a long ride. Only 15 minutes. We lived quite close to the school, not far.

"We're home!" Boomer yells, while he places his bike keys and helmet on the round table in the corner. Butch and Blaze do the same thing and so do I.

"Welcome home boys! Go to your rooms and wash up, food is almost ready." Mom says and we nodded.

I go upstairs and walk towards my room and enter. I got to my bathroom and wash my face and hands. After that I go to my closet and find something comfortable to wear. I grab a pair of red sweatpants, plain white shirt, but still keep my red cap on. I walk out of my room and see my brothers. Butch was wearing forest green sweatpants, with a black tang top that said '_Cool off'_ is bold green letters. Blaze was wearing dark grape purple sweatpants, with a white t-shirt, and Boomer was cyan sweatpants, with a plain white shirt.

"Ready Brick?" Boomer asks me.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say to him, and my brothers and I head downstairs.

We go downstairs and go to the dining table. The food was laid out. There was roasted whole chicken, salad with; carrots, cucumbers, and tomato's. There was also, white rice, water, and 3 bottles of Pepsi. My brothers and I sat down in our chairs. To my left was Boomer and dad, in front of me was Blaze and to his left was Mason, to his right was Butch. Mom was at the end of the table and Mason was at the other end. We started to dig in and eat.

"So how did school go boys?" Dad asks us.

"It wasn't bad, but it was suspicious." Blaze says before taking a big bite of food in his mouth.

"Why is that?" mom asks.

"Well you see. We meet these four girls and they are sisters. Each one of them is in our classes, all of them. They are really quiet and independent especially their two young sisters. They barely talk." Butch says after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, but I Bunny is more than her sisters. Bubbles manages to speak a little" Boomer says, before taking a dink of water from his glass.

"Who is Bunny?" Mason asks.

"Who is Bubbles?" said Mom asks in a curious tone.

"Oh, well Bubbles is the youngest of her sisters, like how Boomer is like our youngest brother. Bunny is the second youngest like how Blaze is. Buttercup is the second eldest like how Butch is in our family, and Blossom is the eldest from her sisters like how I am from my brothers." I say to clarify the confusion.

"Which ones are in your classes?" Mom asks my brothers and I.

"Blossom is in all my classes." I say to her while taking a drink of water from my class.

"Buttercup is in all my classes." Butch says while pouring Pepsi in his glass.

"Bunny is in mine." Blaze says after drinking Pepsi from his glass.

"Bubbles is in mine." Boomer says, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"You boys said good and strange. What was the strange part?" dad asks us curiously.

"Well we are not sure, but I think the strange part is that they get picked on a lot. You see… Bunny and Bubbles were bullied today; Boomer and I took the stand. Which surprised them. Strangely." Blaze says since he was done eating, but remained in his chair.

"I think it was strange for them because they hangout with each other, protect each, only rely on each other to stay safe and away from others." Mason says, surprising us all.

"How do you figure that?" Butch says, since he was also done eating. But by now we all were.

"You said they got bullied, remain quiet. I took a guess." Mason says.

"But I think the main reason is because they are lonely. And we know how that feels" he adds on with his eyes looking down on the table. We all understood that.

**Blossoms POV:**

Buttercup had dragged us out of there. At one point I was happy, but at the same time I was not.

"Buttercup, that wasn't nice." Bubbles says to her.

"Well, sorry but we can't have them know where we live. For our own safety." Buttercup says back to Bubbles.

"Guys we can talk about this later. Right now Buttercup you and I have to go to work. Bunny, Bubbles you have to clean up here and remember to feed the dogs and take them for a walk." I instruct them.

"Ookie dookie!" Bubbles says.

"Yes sir." Bunny says with sarcasm, and doing a salute, which causes us all to laugh.

"Ok well, were off, keep each other safe we will be back soon." I say, and we do I tight hug before leaving.

"Bye!" Bunny and Bubbles say.

"Bye!" Buttercup and I say.

**Brick POV:**

Soon after eating my brothers and I got up and headed to game room on the second floor. We told mom he finished our work at school, thus no homework. We were now in the game room. The walls were painted shades of black. One of the walls had graffiti, which Boomer did to liven things up. Normally mom and dad would have been mad about this. Instead they let it slide since they figured it was a nice touch to the room. In the game room we had a pool table, PS4, PS4 games, Wii, Wii fit and its games, Snack machines, a 100'' HD Sony T.V, DVD player with many movies of so many different types, red couch, green beanbags, a Nintendo DS, PSP, and Gameboy.

"Do you think it is true?" Boomer ask us, blue playing with his blue Gameboy

"What?" I ask him, while slouching on the red couch.

"You know what Mason said, about the girls being lonely." Boomer says looking up from his Gameboy to me.

"I don't know Boom, but it seems kinda true." I say to him, sitting up from slouching.

"I think it is. I say this because of the way Bunny has been acting." Blaze says while Call of Duty with Butch.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, and now all my brothers (expect Blaze of course) look at him strangely.

"Well all day today during class she stays quiet not doesn't talk to anyone. I managed to talk to her a little but that's it. Even at the park today while playing with Spike. I asked her again why don't you talk, and she says the same thing, 'I am a quiet person.' When I know she is not." Blaze says and then pauses the game. By now, my brothers and I are gathered. Butch and Blaze are sitting on the beanbags, while Boomer and I are sitting on the couch.

"I got an idea." I say to them.

"What is it?" Butch asks me.

"You see, on our way back home from school, I saw Blossom working at Rick's Restaurant with her dog Rex as a service dog. You guys wait outside and I will go in and talk to her. But it won't be easy." I say

"Why not?" Boomer asks me

"Because Boomer, we have hardly known them for a day only a few hours. We may look like stalkers to them. It would probably make them uncomfortable. We have to approach them in a decent way so it won't look we are stocking them. I will go inside the restaurant, Butch you will walk around the plaza, Blaze and Boomer you two will look after our bikes so people around us won't get suspicious."

"Sounds good. I'm in." Butch says while getting up from his beanbag.

"Me to." Blaze says.

" I am in as well." Boomer says.

"Alright, it is already 4:00 p.m., we should get going" I say.

The four of us headed downstairs, explained the to our parents on where and what we are doing and they agreed on letting us do it. They said if we needed any assistance, call or text them. Before leaving my brothers and I changed into our clothes from this morning, grabbed our bike helmets and keys and headed out.


	11. Hangout at the Plaza

**Chapter 11:**

**Bubbles POV:**

Bunny and me were just finishing up folding the sheets. The dogs helped us out along the way and protect us when Blossom and Buttercup are out. After folding I give it to Patch and he goes and places it with the rest of the sheets. Bunny was putting the dirty clothes in a white basket. Spike and Rocky were behind to see if any clothes fall they pick it up in their mouth. Rex was gone with BC and Blossom. I take out my iPod from my back pocket and check the time. It was 4:00 p.m. and I had to grab some pet food from behind a rock and pour it in Patch Spike and Rocky bowl. I grab a little allowance to buy some food for Bunny and me, like a snack. Normally Blossom and Buttercup bring dinner home from work.

"Patch! Spike! Rocky! Come here!" I shout out to them. They come me in an instant, and I give them their food. It wasn't long till Bunny came.

"Bubbles when we take them for a walk, let's grab a snack for ourselves and also for BC and Bloss if there is any change left." Bunny says to me.

"OK!" I say to her. We both were already in our school clothes so we did not need to change.

When the dogs were done with their food, we headed for a walk. We did not need to put leashes on our dogs, we trained them really well thus they don't run off or bite people.

Bunny and I left the park and decided to walk to the plaza. We were walking down the sidewalk when…

"So how were you and Boomer?" Bunny asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her a little confused.

"You know, at the park when you were playing Patch. I saw him being nice to you and it seemed like you were having a good time with him." She says to me. I thought about it for a moment and realized that I did have with him.

"Yeah, I did. We had a lot in common, and when we were talking to each other, I felt like we knew each other for a really long time." I say to her.

"Bubbles, I just want you to know, that if you think Boomer is really sweet and can be a good friend, then don't hold back." Bunny says to me in a serious tone, but also with smile.

"Alright, and I can say the same for you Bunny. Expect you and Blaze. How was it?" I ask her.

"It was nothing. I didn't talk much, and he tired to have a conversation with me. Mostly we were quiet and played with Spike." She says to me, but looking in a different direction.

"Why were you being so quiet Bunny? I know what happed 2 years ago, but the difference here is he actually helped you instead of humiliating you." I say to her in a worry tone. "At least try talking to him."

"I don't know Bubbles, honestly I am way too scared. I can't go through the same pain twice." Bunny says her voice cracking a little. I stop in my tracks and hug her tight to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I say to her in her ear.

"it's not your fault Bubbles, its mine. I was stupid." She says to me. I look at her in the eyes sternly and say:

"You are not stupid. Stupid people are not strong, but you are. Stupid are not smart and you are. Also stupid people are not nice, and you are. Don't you dare think that anymore. Got it?" I say to her and she was surprised and later smiled.

"Thank you Bubbles!" she says and hugs me tight. We let go and continue on our walk. We turn around the corner and reached the plaza, and were shocked with what we saw. It was Boomer and Blaze. Blaze was leaning against the purple and black motorbike, while Boomer was lying on the dark ocean blue. Bunny and I looked at each other and were scared. The boys saw and were in protection gesture. "Let's turn around." I say to Bunny because I was really scared. Even though Boomer and me talked and had a good time, I still do not trust him.

"Yeah I agree… let's go." Bunny says.

We were about to walk away when we heard…

"Yo Bunny! Bubbles!" I now that voice and it was Boomer's.

**Boomer's POV:**

We were riding on our bikes to the plaza. When we arrived we parked our bikes in the parking lot. We turned the engine off and took out the keys. Brick and Butch got off their bikes first they had to walk and move around. Blaze and I took our time.

"Ok, I'm off to go see Blossom. Look after my Bike." Brick says to Blaze and I.

"Sure man." Blaze replies, and Bick heads off.

"Same with my bike." Butch says.

"Ok big bro." I say to Butch and he, to walks off and explores to plaza. That left Blaze and me.

"You know it's kinda weird." I say to Blaze, while lying on my bike, with my legs stretched out and looking up at the clean sky.

"What's weird?" he asks me.

"We hardly know Bubbles and her sisters, and here we are helping them. We don't even know if they want us as friends." I say to him, still looking up at the sky.

"True that Boom, but there is something about Bunny that me attention and worry. Normally I don't like this around girls, but something different about her and her sisters." Blaze says to me with great seriousness

"I know how you Blaze because that is exactly how I feel when I am around Bubbles. She is so sweet and beautiful." I say to him.

"Ooo… someone is in love." Blaze says in a teasing and singing voice. I blush a little.

"I could say the same for you." I say to him making eye contact. I can see him blushing as well.

"Shut up Boomer." Blaze says still blushing a little pink. I giggle a little. I hear Blaze phone ring and mine. It was a text from Butch saying:

_I see Buttercup working at the fitness club. I am gonna talk to her and see if she reveals anything. _

_Butch _

"I guess there might be a twist in the plan." Blaze says. He looks up from his phone and looks in the distance. His eyes turn wide. I follow his gaze and I see Bubbles and Bunny walking with Patch, Spike and Rocky.

"Yo! Bunny! Bubbles!" I say. They turned about and look scared. I wonder why.

**Bunny POV (Still at the Plaza):**

I was really scared but did my best not to show. Bubbles felt me shaking and give me a 'it's ok' look. I could tell she was scared to. The dogs were still in the protective zone since they felt our uneasiness atmosphere. They were not in the attacking position, just had their guard up.

"Hey Bubbles, how are you?" Boomer asked Bubbles. She relaxed and I can tell she was kind of happy to see Boomer.

"What about you Bunny?" Boomer asked me. I gave him a little nod, saying yes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asks them. She was not scared but was being causal and normal.

"Well Brick and Butch came her to talk to someone. We are waiting here outside for them. What are you girls doing here?"

"Well Blossom and BC are at work. We were done our chores for the day so we went for a walk with our dogs." Bubbles says. I didn't stop her from saying that, BC and did have Blossom work today, they already knew when we were at the park today. Amazing on how so much can happen in a day.

"Nice bike. Is it yours Boomer?" Bubbles says pointing to the Dark blue Motorbike.

"Yeah, you want to a ride with me?" Boomer says to Bubbles offering a ride.

"Sorry Boomer I can't. I have Patch and others with me." She said in sorry voice. I could tell she wanted to go.

"Bubbles if you want to go, you can go I will stay here and watch the dogs." I say to her. She looks up at me concerned.

"But you can't watch them alone." She says to me.

"Don't worry I'll stay here with her. She won't be alone." Blaze says to Bubbles, then looking back at me.

"Oh. Well ok. Thanks Blaze. Ok Boomer I'll go with you." She says happily. She sits behind Boomer and holds on to him. Boomer starts his bike and starts off in speed.

Blaze turns to me.

"So how are you?" he asks. I ignore him and pass by him. I sit on the edge of the sidewalk looking out in to the streets and the parking lot. The dogs calm down, and relaxed. Blaze walks over to me and sits beside me and Rocky had his head in Blazes lap. Spike had his head in my lap while Patch just laid down on the payment and looked out into the scenery. But he was close to us so it was ok.

"Are you mad at me Bunny?" Blaze asks me.

"No." I say to him while looking out. Not making eye contact with him.

"Then why are you talking to me?" he asks me.

"I told you before. About me being quiet." I remind him.

"I know, but even quiet people like to what once in a while. What is troubling you?" he asks me with worry.

"Nothing is troubling me." I lied. My past was troubling which is keeping me quiet.

"Turn around and say it to my face that nothing is troubling you." He says in seriousness. I turn my head and look into his dark purple eyes. For some reason I couldn't say it. I did not have the courage. But I didn't show it.

"Nothing…i-is…troubling…" I was not able to complete my sentence. I looked down and closed my eyes.

"That's what I thought." He says. He takes his fingers tilts my chin up, making me look at me again. Now my light purple eyes were meeting his dark purple eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks with worry. I sighed

"Look…drop it. I don't wanna talk about it right now. Besides I hardly have known you for a day." I say him and look away again.

"Alright I won't push you. You can tell me when you are ready. But can we talk try to have conversation?" he asks me.

"Why do you want to talk me so badly? Aren't I boring you already?" I ask him, curiously.

"Not really. I can't really say you are boring because we haven't talked much. But so far I think you are cool person, even though you are always quiet. " He says with honesty. Then I hear my stomach growl, and I turn red in embarrassment. I had not eaten anything school ended and I did not have enough money to buy myself a snack.

"Hungry?" he says with a little laughter. I look up at him and reply.

"Yeah a little, but I can't until my sisters come." I say, and then I held my head in my hands because it was starting to hurt. If I don't eat in a while I get a headache and sometimes it can go bad.

"You are hungry, badly. If you weren't then stomach wouldn't have growled and you would not be holding your head in your hands with that headache." He says. It left me surprised. God how is he able to analyze me.

"I'll eat later." I say to him. He grabs my arm, and stands up taking me to a little candy store in the plaza, that was called 'Chris's Candy'. He didn't wait for my answer; guess he already knew I was going to say no.

"I am not taking no as an answer, we are eating now." He says like giving me an order, which he was apparently. We walk in; everything cost five dollars or more. I only had three dollars and fifty cents in my pocket.

"Go on." He says.

"I can't." I say while looking down at my feet.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because…well… because…I-I…" I couldn't say it. I can't tell him that I didn't have enough money.

"Bunny I won't make fun of you, just tell me your reason and I will help you. I promise." He says while tilting my chin so my eyes would meet his.

"I-I don't h-have enough money. Bubbles and I were gonna by something together and share it." I say low voice, but well enough for him to hear.

"Then I will help you. How much do you have?" Blaze asks me.

"I have three dollars and fifty cents. But here, in this candy store, everything is above five dollars." I say, a tear went down my check. I feel his thumb wipe away my tear.

"Don't worry I will help you. Buy what you need." He says and I nodded. I was a bit hesitant. So I was careful of not buying too much. I would have to pay him back soon anyway. So I got four chocolate bars and four bag of chips.

"How much?" I ask the cashier.

"10.50 please." the cashier lady says. I was about take my money out of my pocket when Blaze stopped me. He paid the lady with cash and we headed of the store.

"I owe you 10.50. When do you want your money." I ask him

"You do owe me something, but not money. There are other ways of paying back." He says with a smirk, which kinda looked cute.

"What do I owe you?" I ask him, since he doesn't want my money.

"I want to be your friend. That is how you can owe me." He says.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" I ask him, curiously.

"Well despite all the other girls at school, you seem like a cool person to hangout with. Even though you don't talk much right now." He says with complete honesty. I smile to what he said. So I say…

"Sure, we can be friends." I say to him and he smiles and so do I.

**Brick POV:**

I walked in the restaurant and saw Blossom serving tables. I saw her how hard she was working and she looked really tired. After serving the two men, she went back into the kitchen. I went up to the counter and ordered.

"I want a chicken burger." I say to the man at the cashier.

"Anything else sir?" the cashier asks.

"That will be $3.50 sir." he says. I give the cashier the money.

"I have a request to make." I say to the cashier.

"Yes." He says

"The girl that just walked back in, Blossom, I need to talk to her for 15 minutes." I say to him. He nods no. So I give him fifteen bucks extra.

"You got yourself a deal." He says.

He goes back in.

**Blossom POV:**

" Hey Blossom, we need a chicken burger and after that you can have a fifteen minute break." Jade says the cashier.

"ok" I say. I needed a break badly. I was sweating like crazy since it was so busy. Thank god the crowd was gone. I finished making the chicken burger and head outside to deliver it. I was shocked to see who ordered it. It was Brick.

**Brick POV:**

Blossom came out with my order and she was shocked to see me. She came over to my table.

"Hey." I say to her

"Hi, Brick what are you doing here?" Blossom asks me.

"Waiting for my order." I say with a smirk. She gives me my burger.

"Sit down Blossom." I say to her and she stares at me with confusion

"I can't I am busy." She says and was about to walk off when I stop her.

"No… you have a break for 15 minutes, so sit down." She looks at me confused.

"I requested the cashier guy and paid him fifteen bucks. I want to ask you something." I say to her. She sits down in front of me.

"Yes, what do you need to ask?" Blossom says.

"What is troubling you and your sisters? I know I barely have known you for a day, and I don't want you to think that I am some sort of a stocker. I just feel a little concerned, especially about Bunny and Bubbles after what happened today at school." I say to her. She was quiet for few moments then spoke.

"I appreciate your concern Brick, but I promised my sister I wouldn't spill it. What happened today, my sisters and I are used it. We are used to getting pushed around." She says with her eyes filled with sorrow and sadness.

"Alright, but can I ask you what is troubling you?" I ask her.

"Brick you do not need to be concerned about me. I am not an important person. I study; go to work and then sleep. My life doesn't have much excitement. It's boring. There is nothing interesting about me at all." Blossom says looking down at the table.

"You're wrong Blossom. We are very smart person, kind hearted, and you leave your troubles to help others. If people at school or anywhere else in this world can't see that then they are stupid." I say to her, and she is shocked. Her pink eyes went wide after what I said.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me. Thank you Brick." she says to me with a bright smile.

"One more thing." I say.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Can we be friends? I really want to. You are fun be hang around and be with despite of the other girls at school." I say to her and I see a light pink blush on her checks.

"Y-Yes of c-course we be friends. I can know see that you are a nice person." She says and my heart jumped with joy.

"When is your shift finished?" I ask her. It was 5:30 p.m. and soon was gonna get dark.

"Half an hour." She says.

The fifteen minutes were up and Blossom had to leave. Before she left I said something to her.

"Hey bloss." I say.

"Yes." she says while turning her head.

"You have beautiful pink eyes" I say to her. She blushes red.

"Thanks." She says and with that she left. I take my leave to.

**Butch POV:**

I was in the fitness club and I saw Buttercup. She was at her break so I walked over to her.

"Hey Buttercup"

"Oh hey Butch. What are you doing here? How did you know where I work?" she asks me.

"I didn't. Brick saw Blossom here earlier, and I was walking around the plaza and then I saw you in here so I came by. How are you doing?" I ask her.

"Good." She says.

"Buttercup I am worried about you. I know I have hardly known you not even for a day. But what during school with your sisters, my brothers and I are worried about guys. How you let people at school bully you guys around?" I ask her with worry and concern.

"We don't like it and we don't have a choice. Your brothers were the first people to take the stand for them. So thanks for that." She says.

"Buttercup, I want to be friends with you. I know that it may seem weird to you right now but you and your sisters really cool. My brothers and I were really worried which is why we came here. Normally we don't do this. Sure we take a stand but you guys looked troubled. Especially after when you bumped into us accidently. You were horrified. You don't have to tell me right now the issue, but can we least be friends?" I say to her and look the other way.

"Sorry to worry you and brothers. But sure we can be friends." She says to me, and at that moment my hearted felt like doing cartwheels.

" Well I better sign out now, my shift is done I need to go to my sisters" she says and walks off.

"Bye." I say to her

"Bye." she says back.

And I take my leave.

**No ones POV:**

"Where is Bubbles? She would be here by now. It is getting late!" Bunny complains.

"Don't worry, he will be here soon, just relax." he says with a smirk. A few moments later butch came out.

"Hey Guys, hey Bunny what are you doing here?" Butch asks Bunny.

"Well me and Bubbles came here to walk our dogs. We saw Boomer and Blaze. Boomer took Bubbles on a Bike ride, so I am waiting here for her." Bunny says to Butch then looks back to the parking lot. Later on, Buttercups out of the Fitness club.

"Hey BC, wanna sit down? You kinda look tired." Bunny says to Butter cup and she sits down beside her on the left. Blaze was actually surprised that Bunny started to talk and he was happy about that.

"What are you doing here Bunny, and where is Bubbles?" Buttercup asks Bunny.

"With Boomer on a bike ride." Butch says to her. It was not long till Brick came out of the restaurant.

"Hey Guys! Bunny, Buttercup what's up?" Brick says.

"Just waiting for your brother to come back. He has taken Bubbles on a ride on his bike." Bunny says to Brick.

"Hello everyone. What is it with the huddle up?" Blossom comes out looking exhausted.

"Waiting for Bubs and Boomer. He has taken her on a bike ride on his bike." Buttercup says to Blossom. She sat down beside Buttercup with her head leaning on BC's shoulder. Brick was surprised on how tired she was.

Then a dark motorbike came in the parking. Boomer and Bubbles looked they had a great time with each other.

"Bubbles where were you? We were getting a little worried." Buttercup says to her.

"Sorry we lost track of time." She says.

"Well we will see you guys at School tomorrow. Come on girls let's go." Blossom says getting up. The rest of the girls follow. Bunny picks up her foods bags and follows.

"You Guys want a ride?" Brick asks.

"No thanks, we don't live far. See you!" Bunny says and the girls run off.

"Ok guys, let's go home I'm beat." Blaze says and the boys nodded. They got on their bikes and headed home to sleep.


	12. The Sickness

**Chapter 12:**

**Bunny POV:**

Blossom was done washing her herself up in the pond and same with Buttercup. They took turns. After that the four of us ate and headed to our sleeping spot. Everyone was sleeping soundly. It was quite windy at night, I opened one of eyes and I saw Bubbles shivering badly. I saw the quilt; it was covering me, Blossom and Buttercup. I got up and gave Bubbles a slight push and not hard, which would wake her up. When she was close enough to Buttercup I put the quilt over her and she stopping shivering. Thankfully the quilt covered my sisters. I went over to Rocky and lay my head on his stomach. He made soft sound, and I noticed to the other dogs huddling on me with their fur to keep me warm. I guess he noticed I was shivering and told the other dogs. It was a Cold Breeze and I was still very cold. I tired not to shiver much and did the best I could to go to sleep.

Next Morning…

**Blossom POV:**

"Girls time for school!" I say waking them up.

I see Buttercup and Bubbles starting to wake up, and I noticed Bunny was not here. I walk a little and see she is cuddled up with the dogs. I guess she was shivering. I walk towards her.

"Hey, Bunny wake up." I say waking her up gently. She opens her eyes and stretches.

"Hey Bloss, (sniffle)" Bunny says. I noticed her noise her red.

"Did you catch a flu?" I ask her.

"No. I am fine. Bubbles was shivering badly last night so I shifted her over to where I was laid down. It kept her warm so I came here and slept with the dogs." Bunny says sniffling again. I guess she got a little sick. We only had one quilt with us.

"Bunny if you get really sick later, just come back here. I talk to Katy and she will explain to your teachers." I say to her and she nods.

I go and get dressed.

**Buttercup POV:**

Blossom told me Bunny got sick overnight and dams it; she can't take a day off. Stupid parent notes. I am starting to hate the person who came up with this idea. Today for school I am wearing green pants, with a plain black top, black and white converse, and hair in a low ponytail.

Bubbles was wearing blue jeans, with a plain white shirt with a blue hoodie, Dark blue running shoes, and her hair was in two ponytails.

Blossom was wearing red jeans, with a white shirt that said 'PINKY' in pink letters, pink converse, and her hair in a high ponytail that was held up by a red bow.

Since Bunny was a little sick, she wore blue jeans, a white full sleeved shirt with a purple hoodie, purple converse and her hair in a side braid.

"Hey Bunny, how are you feeling?" Bubbles asks Bunny is worry.

"I'm fine Bubs. Let's go to school now." Bunny says while picking up her bag pack. Spike was following her around, guess he is also worried. My sisters and I had leftover snacks from yesterday that Bunny and Blaze bought. We all grabbed our school bags and headed out to school. I look at my ipod and it was 7:30 a.m.

**Bunny POV:**

We arrived at school and Bubbles was with me. After putting our bags in our lockers, getting our books she guided me to my first class.

"Thanks Bubs. You should head to your class." I say to her. She hugs me and whispers to my ear.

"I will be back at the end of first class to see how you are doing."

I give a little smile. She walks off. Blossom was on the second floor and BC was in gym, which was on the other side of the school. Bubbles class was down the hall. I walk in and go to my seat and log on to the computer. My head started to feel really heavy. I put my head down for a while.

It wasn't long till I heard some students walk in but kept my head down. I kept sniffling and then I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I look up and I see Blaze. He was wearing a purple and white stripped shirt, blue jeans and black running shoes.

"Hey." He says

"Hello Blaze." I say and then put my head back down.

"Are you okay? Your face is turning a little red." I hear him say with worry in his voice. Why does he worry so much about me?

"I'm fine Blaze don't worry about me." I say, lifting my head and walking towards the tissue box, which was at the teacher's desk. I take a few, use one to blow my nose, throw it in garbage and head back to my seat. Still sniffling.

"You have a flu and now you are catching a fever." He says feeling my forehead. I blush a little. Then the teacher walks in and noticed I that it was 8:00 a.m. meaning class had begun.

"Today we will be watching a movie called 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' we are watching because it is part of your project. You be working in pairs and will create your own story with visuals. So when you are watching the movie, make sure to look at the detail, color contrast and the artistic concepts." Mr. Ho says while passing out the sheets.

The project was worth 10% of my grade. Some student had turned of the light, and turned around to face the screen. It was hard for me because my eyes were getting watery, my head hurts and on top of that I keep sniffling. I already know the movie inside out so I did not pay much attention. I kept my eyes closed because the brightness of the movie was hurting my eyes.

"Bunny, are you okay?" Blaze whispers since he sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, just pay attention to the movie." I say in a low voice.

…

Class was over and Mr. Ho stopped the movie at the part where Snow white is cleaning the house. I turn around and log off my computer, pick up my bag and started to head out and I noticed Blaze. I guess since we are friends I might as well wait to be polite. I waited for him at the door and then we left. I saw Bubbles approaching me.

"Bunny! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Oh hello Blaze!" Bubbles asked me in concern.

"Hey Bubbles, what's wrong with Bunny?" Blaze asks Bubbles. I did not have to courage to talk because I was really tired. Even though only one class had gone by.

"She got sick over night." Bubbles says to Blaze.

"Guys, I am alright. Bubbles go to your next class and at the end of the day meet me at the lockers." I instruct her before she gets late for her class.

"Ok. See you later and take care." with she heads off and so do we.

Blaze and I go to our next class. I don't know how I will survive through today, even if it's just the second day school. God help me.

**Bubbles POV:**

I was in my Art History class. Boomer knew I was worried about Bunny since I told him in my first period class. He was wearing a sky blue shirt, with dark blue jeans, and white running shoes. Boomer and sat together in every class. Mrs. Condren taught my art history class.

"Today students you will be taking notes on the Impressionist and Post Impressionist. You may work with a partner on this if you choose to do so." Mrs. Condren says and we get to work.

Boomer and I were working together and we decided to split up the Work. I did the impressionist and he did the post-impressionist. All we had to do was; write down a name of the painting the artist did, their technique and inspiration they sent other artist around the world.

After a while Boomer and me were done were done taking notes and we shared each other's information. I took some notes from his research and he did the same. When we were done that my mind started to drift towards Bunny's fever.

"I hope Bunny is ok." I say looking down at my notes.

"She will be fine and besides, Blaze is with her. He won't let anything happen to her." Boomer says, I managed to do a little smile.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask him,

"We are brothers. The four of us care for our friends in all ways. Therefore, Blaze cares for Bunny, you and your sisters." Boomer says which relaxes me, completely. He knows exactly what to say to me. It's like he is the other half of me. The bell rings and we both head to our last class.

**Blossom POV:**

I was in my last class of the day and Brick was sitting beside me. I couldn't help think of Bunny. She was sick and we had no medicine with us either. I was in English class and the teacher's name was Mr. William. We were given a story to read which 5 pages long single-sided, and there five questions near the end. Every now and then Brick would glance at me, to see if I was okay. He was wearing a blood red shirt with black jeans, red converse and a red cap from yesterday and had it backwards. _What is the deal with the cap? _I thought_._ I told in my math class about Bunny and he told me not to worry because Blaze is with her.

I finished my work and handed it in on the teacher's desk and went back to my seat. I was really impatient right now and really eager for class to end. There were like 15 minutes before the end of class.

Fives minutes passed by and Brick went and handed in his reading comprehension. Sadly we couldn't talk. Suddenly a paper ball landed on my desk.

I unwrapped it and it said:

_Relax, Bloss Bunny will be fine. We will go straight to the locker hallway after this and meet Bunny there with Blaze. Don't worry, we are all here for her and you._

_-Brick :) _

I turn my head sideways to meet Brick's face. I gave him a smile to let him know that his note helped me, which it did actually. Then I hear the bell ring and I zoomed out of class and headed towards the locker hallway. Brick was behind me.

**Locker Hallway Bunny POV:**

I started to feel worse by now. Class ended and I headed out of the room and went to the locker hallway. I didn't bother to wait for Blaze, but apparently he his bag packed before me therefore it was the opposite. We were walking down the hallway and I had trouble standing. When I reached my locker I sat down beside it instead of opening it because now I could hardly stand. I was shivering and had zipped up my hoodie. I was hugging my books to my chest and Blaze was in front of me in an instant.

"Bunny we need to get you home. Now." Blaze says to me sternly.

"I don't need to. I will get better soon." I say with my eyes closed because water was dripping down my eyes. I wasn't crying or anything.

"BUNNY!" I knew those voices therefore I didn't need to turn around. It was Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom. They rushed over to me.

"You have gotten worse. We have to take you to Ms. Katy." Buttercup says with extreme worry.

"Guys… I am having trouble walking. Bring her here. My legs are tired." I say in a really tired voice.

Suddenly, someone had scooped me up in to their arms and was now holding me Bridal style. My eyes that were hardly open, went wide open when I saw who it was. Blaze.

"Blaze put me down!" I couldn't yell since I was so tired.

"Be quiet Bunny, you just said you could not walk because your legs gave out." he says.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts… Now where is the Nurses office BC?" he says looking over from me to Buttercup and my sisters.

"It is this way" BC says, and all of the boys and my sisters follow. I put my head against Blaze chest because I started to hurt again.

"My head hurts." I say in a low voice.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Blaze whispers into my ear, I guess he heard. He kept following my sisters while holding on to me.

**The Nurse Office (No ones POV):**

The Boys and Girls arrived at the Nurse's office.

"Hi Ms. Katy." Blossom says.

"Hello Blossom. What brings you all here? And what happened to Bunny?" Katy asks with worry, when looking at her.

"She got a cold overnight. But now has a fever as well. Can you help her?" Bubbles says with tears going down her check.

"Ok, lay her over there on the bed." She says and Blaze goes over and puts Bunny down gently on the bed. He steps away when Katy comes over to Bunny with a thermometer and places it in her mouth.

"How did she get this sick?" she asked the girls.

"Well she found Bubbles shivering and gave her the whole space, making sure the quilt was covering her. Then she went over to the dogs and laid with them." Blossom says with a tear coming down her check. Brick hugs Blossom, attempting to comfort her. Boomer wipes Bubbles tears away with his thumbs and hugs her tight. Butch was beside Buttercup, with his hand going up and down her arm for comfort. Buttercup was trying to remain strong, but later butch hugged her. When they heard the thermometer beep, Katy takes it out of her mouth. It said 103 degrees.

"She needs a to rest two or three days, or it can get worse. This is a normal fever, but let me give you the medicine. I'll give her one now, but make sure to give her one again at night after eating." She tells them.

"Ok." Blossom says.

"Do I have to rest that along? What about school?" Bunny says after taking the medicine Katy gives her.

"I'll write a note to your teacher's explaining your condition Bunny. So don't worry about." Katy says and informs everyone. Ever since, the girls were in school Katy took care of their health and the girls were thankful. Katy treated them as if the girls were her own daughters. They boys were a little confused.

"Why not get your parents to write it?" Butch asks the girls and Katy with a confused face.

The girls went silent. They didn't know what to say or how to answer that question, because only Katy new their secret. Expect for their hideout on where they live. They had told Katy they live in a near by apartment.

"Girls, I suggest you tell these boys your story. They seemed to have helped you a lot since yesterday. I know what happened with Bunny and Bubbles, and know Bunny is sick and it hasn't even been a week. It's best for Bunny and yourselves." Katy says.

"We understand." Blossom says.

The eight teens head out and Blossom takes to medicine before leaving. Bunny wanted to walk but Blaze didn't let her, instead he held her again, bridal style. Blossom did say anything since they knew her condition and same with the rest of Bunny sisters. Buttercup was carrying Bunny's bag pack and Butch was carrying Blaze's bag pack. They headed out of the school building and started to walk down the street.

"Well are you girls gonna tell us your story?" Butch asks the girls.

" Aren't you guys gonna go home?" Buttercup says to Butch, completely ignoring the question.

"Nope, we are gonna drop you off first, now answer my question." Butch says to her with full determination.

"It's not a big deal." Buttercup says to Butch and the boys

"It is a big deal otherwise Ms. Katy would not have asked you to tell us." Brick says to Buttercup.

They stop in front of Townsville park.

"Ok. Put me down now Blaze, my sister can help me stand." Bunny says to Blaze.

"Bunny I will put you down at your home and so stop complaining. You know you like it" Blaze says to Bunny with a smirk.

"I DO NOT!" she yells, with a bright red blush.

"Guys they deserve to know." Bubbles says eyeing her sisters. They all look at her shocked.

"Bubbles we can't." Bunny says

"Yes, we can. Me, you Bloss and BC need help. We can't live like this forever. Ms. Katy would not have said that if she did not trust them." Bubbles says with tears falling from her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked

"We won't tell you, instead we will show it to you." Blossom gives in with Bubbles because she knew that Bubbles was right. They did need help and it was about time they got. The Boys followed the girls in the park and were confused to why they were here.

"What are we doing in the park?" Butch asks the girls.

"Just keep walking." Bunny says to Butch.

Blaze looks down at her and sees that Bunny seemed nervous and scared. It wasn't just her, it was all the girls they never really showed anyone their hideout. When they arrived near a cave. The boys saw Patch, Spike, Rocky and Rex guarding the cave.

"Why are they guarding the cave?" Brick asks Blossom.

"Because… This is where we live." Blossom says to Brick. He and his brother froze on their spot.


	13. The arrivals

**Chapter 13:**

**No Ones POV:**

The boys couldn't comprehend to what the girls had just said. The girls took them to their hide out, hesitantly. They were scared out of their minds, since they believed Katy with their lives they gave in and scarified. The girls showed them around. Since the boys were with the girls, their pets didn't bark or growl at them.

"This is where the four of us sleep." Blossom says pointing to the sheets and the ruff ground.

"Over there near the pond, is where we wash up, take showers." Buttercup informs the boys.

"Doesn't anyone see you guys?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"No, no ones comes this deep in to the park. They are afraid of getting lost and losing their pathway." Buttercup replied to Butch.

"How long have you been here?" Brick asks.

"Four years now." Bubbles says with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't you gives have a family, cousins, relatives parents?" Boomer asked.

"We don't wanna talk about our parents at all. We consider ourselves orphans and none of us are going back there." Bunny says to the boys and they had more questions arising in their minds. The answers they got, created more questions and curiosity in their minds.

Blossom told Blaze to lay Bunny down since she was still sick, but he refused.

"You guys can't live like this." Blaze says to Blossom and her sisters.

"We have no choice Blaze. It's either we live here or suffocate out there." Blossom says.

"It's not our choice to live like this, but my sisters and I cannot afford a home or pay monthly rent. The money we make at work is to by food and necessary supplies to survive in this wilderness." Buttercup says.

"It really doesn't matter. We have NO choice but to live here. We still wouldn't have showed you were we lived. We only did it because Katy trusted you and she is like a mother to us." Bubbles says, while Boomer hugs her.

"Where are your parents?" Boomer asks.

"We don't wanna talk about it, and please don't bring it up. Please. You have already seen and heard enough. More and any body else at school has." Bunny pleaded, still being held by Blaze in his arms.

The boys could hear sadness, hatred and madness in her voice. They wondered what happened with their relationship with their parents. What caused this massive alteration? The boys were quiet, nonetheless speechless. They had no idea what to say to the girls. They had no clue that their lives would be this stressful and lonely. Each boy hugged one of the girls, to show how sorry they feel for them.

"We are so sorry." Boomer says hugging Bubbles tightly.

"Don't be. It wasn't you or your brothers that left us no choice but t live on the curb." Bubbles say enduring Boomers hug. The Boys released the girls from their embrace.

"Girls give us a minute, the boys and I need to talk." Brick says, gathering his brothers and taking them aside. Blaze gently puts down Bunny taking of his black hoodie with purple letters that say 'Cool Guy' and puts it over Bunny because he noticed that she was shaking. Surprisingly, it was warm and Bunny felt warm and relaxed with Blazes hoodie over her. It covered her body above her waist.

Meanwhile the boys were having an important conversation.

"Guys I think we should take the girls home with us." Brick says, in a low voice so his brothers could hear, and not the girls even though if there was a bit of a distance between them.

"Do you think they would agree?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know, but it is worth a shot." Brick replies to his younger brother.

"Yeah Brick, they can't live like this forever." Boomer says with his voice sad and concerned.

"I could call home and inform mom and dad, and let them know about the situation." Butch says.

"I'll call Mason and inform him to get two or four rooms ready for the girls. Depending on if they would want to sleep in pairs or separately." Boomer says.

"Alright you two do that, me and Blaze will go and talk to the girls about this." Brick says and the girls nod.

**Buttercup POV:**

I wonder what the boys where talking about over there. I was stroking Bunny's hair with her head on my lap. Blossom and Bubbles were gathered around us.

"I wonder what they are talking about over there?" I say, being curious.

"I don't know, but it sounds serious the way they are huddled in a circle and talking in a low voice." Blossom says.

"They better not be talking about exposing our secret or I'll beat them to death. We have faced enough humiliation as it is of now." Bunny says in a threating voice.

Blossom, Bubbles and I giggle.

Soon after we looked after at the boys and noticed Blaze and Brick walking over to us, while Butch and Boomer where on the phone talking to someone. I wonder whom?

"What's wrong?" Blossom asks Brick.

"You girls are gonna move in with us. My family." He says. My sisters and I were shocked, with our mouths open.

"We can't, did you even try asking us first to see if we wanted to even?" Bunny says with anger. Then holds her head. I guess her anger gave her a headache.

"If we asked you, we knew you would have rejected." Blaze says, eyeing Bunny. She still holds her head in her hands. I guess her headache was bad.

"Bunny do not yell." I say to her strictly.

"Brick don't. We are fine with staying here." Blossom says to Brick reassuring him.

"No you are not Blossom. If you were fine Bunny would not have gotten sick and Ms. Katy would not have told you to tell us." Brick says her.

"But still we can't. Besides you are not even so sure if your parents would agree to this. You guys have yourselves to take care of." Blossom says to Brick while looking down at the ground.

Brick came down to his knees and came I eye level with Blossom. He took his fingers and tilled her chin making her look at her.

"Blossom if my family and I were not able to afford, then I would not be here giving you this offer. You need help, and deep down you know it. My parents are being well informed about this, and without any doubt they would love to help you." He says to my sister looking at her start in the eye.

"Brick even if we do agree to go with you, won't your brothers, your family and your privacy be disturbed?" Blossom says to Brick. I could see that this conversation was intense. Brick smirked.

"Don't worry Bloss, we live in a mansion. So you can imagine that we won't be bothered." Blaze answered and with that our mouth dropped. Again.

"Let me talk it over with my sisters and let you know it a few moments." She says to Brick walks off with Blaze. Blossom turns to us.

"Blossom we can't. We don't even know them properly. Remember what dad did us after mom died." Bunny says with her somewhat energy.

"She is right Bloss, how do you we can trust them? What if their parents do the same thing with us? Not everything is sparkly and gloomy in our lives." I say to her.

"Guys, I know this may not be the best thing, but look at Bunny. Look at us. We may not need this let's give it a try. They have helped us before without us even asking them. In addition, if anyone in the family does something abusive or manipulative to us, we come back here without informing. " Blossom says, and I could see her point, but still.

"Remember, your bike ride with Boomer Bubbles? You said that you had fun. Blaze was kind to pay for food Bunny." She continues, and I was feeling a little bit of the positive sensation.

"Yeah… but I still don't know Bloss." Bubbles says with hesitant in her voice.

"Same here Blossom, having one good day doesn't change anything or bring up anything." Bunny says looking down with tears in her eyes, but they weren't falling down her checks. I knew exactly what she was pointing out to.

_God man I wanna kill that guy so badly after what they put my young sisters through _mentally angry.

"Plus… we may have to sleep with them in their rooms." I say with even more aggression.

"Ok how about this… we go with but tell them to give us 2 bedrooms. Bunny and Bubbles in one room; you and me in the other?" Blossom says to us, and it sounded like a good preposition.

"Alright. I will do it." I say to her.

"If you are up for it BC then count me in." Bunny says.

"Well as long as we stay together, I am up for it." Bubbles says.

"Ok then that's settled. Come BC let's go tell the guys are decision." Blossom says to me. Bunny lifts her head up slowly and me and Blossom head over to Brick and his brothers.

**Butch POV:**

I finished talking on the phone with mom and dad they agreed on letting the girls stay. Boomer finished talking to Mason and says he is getting the rooms ready and will be sending a car shortly. We tell brick that they agreed and are getting everything ready at the house. Then we noticed Blossom and Buttercup walking to us.

"Brick my sisters and I will take your offer." Blossom says to Brick. Brick smiles

"Ok good."

"But on one condition we will go." Buttercup says to us in a sternly voice.

"What is it?" I ask her

" We get two separate bedrooms for my sisters and I. One for me and Bloss; one for Bubbles and Bunny." She says to us.

"Deal." I say to her. They smile had head back to their sisters and my brothers and I were right behind them.

"Ok you should start packing up your things, our parents will be sending a car shortly. We will help you so it would be done faster." Brick says to them.

"Ok." Blossom says

"One of my brothers will help each one of your sisters. Butch you go and help BC." Brick orders me.

"Sure man." I say to him.

"Blaze help Bunny pack." Brick says to Blaze.

"No prob bro." Blaze says with a salute.

"Boomer go and help Bubbles pack her things." Brick instructs Boomer.

"Alright." Boomer says.

"And I will help you bloss." Brick says to her.

"Ok Brick." Blossom replies to Brick.

I was walking behind Buttercup so she could take me to her spot, so I could help her pack her belongings. Surprising, there weren't many clothes so she packs them, and puts them into her gym bag. I guess they did not have suitcases. I head over to her books and pack all her school accessories, supplies, papers, books. I noticed she had many sport balls. There was a soccer ball, basketball, tennis ball. I guess she loved sports. I saw Rocky having walking back and fro between me and Buttercup.

"I take it that you love sports." I say to her with my back towards her.

"Yeah, I have a passion for sports." She says to me. I turned around and smile.

"Don't you dare make fun of it or I will beat the crap out of you." She says with a threatening voice.

"Chill out BC, I was not gonna make fun of you. I think it is pretty cool." I say to her. I look at her and she was shocked at first smiled afterwards.

"Ok, wanna see something I can do with the soccer ball." She asks me and I nod yes. She walks over to me picks up the soccer ball and does some cool tricks with it. she was able to knee-ups, around the world and some others. Man this girl was good.

"That was amazing BC." I say

"Thanks. Now you give it a shot." She says to me and I accepted.

I did some awesome tricks with it as well. I loved sports as well, and I play with my brothers every time I have free time.

"Wow you are good to." She says to me, and give the ball back and she put it in her Gym bag. She took a photo frame of her sisters and packed it in her bag. At that moment, I realized that it was full and mine wasn't. So took packed everything else in my school bag since my gym bag was full. The only things we left were a study lamp, pet food, and dishes. They must really care about their dogs. Before leaving she took a photo frame of her and her sisters smiling. I wonder where are pictures of their parents.

"Do you have a family photo" I ask he while she stares at the photo.

"This is my family photo." She replies.

"I meant…a photo with your mom… and dad." I uneasily say.

"I threw those, burned them, or ripped them. Only kept my mothers and sisters pictures." She says not looking at me and putting the photo in her bag.

_What was their relationship with their father like _I mentally inquired.

"Let's go meet up with the others." I say to her and she nods yes.

"Cool. Let's go." she says and we both head out of the hide out. Rocky was walking in front of us with his tail wagging in excitement, with a tennis ball in his mouth.

**Blaze POV:**

I was helping Bunny with her packing. Bunny told me she was feeling better than this morning. She was walking a bit better and her face was not as red either so I guess she was feeling a little better. She was giving me my Hoodie back I told her to keep it on. Besides I thought she kinda looked cute in it. Spike was walking around us. She was packing her clothes and storing it in her gym bag. I walked over to her study area, and started to back her, artwork, some novels that she had, Jewlery, and I noticed something. She had a collection of hats.

_How come she hasn't wore one yet…_

Most of them here purple but there were others colors as well such as pink, green, blue, cyan, magenta and others. Some were fancy, winter hats, double colored, single colored hats. I guess she loved to wear hats, but how come she hasn't worn one yet? I was curious at that thought.

"I am guessing you love to wear hats." I say to her and she turns around.

"Yes I do." She says. _Man Bunny is really straightforward_ I thought. She was looking intensely at the purple hat that said 'Purple' in bold white letters.

"Does this hat bring you memories?" I say to her.

She giggles and says "Yes it does. Unforgettable memories that I will be stuck in my head." Bunny says formally. I didn't know what to make of that. She says it honestly, but I saw her facial expressions saying something else.

_Were they not good memories? Where they bad memories? What are those memories? _I thought, desiring to know.

I start to pack her hats and other things, however for some reason Bunny took the hat she was staring at intensely, and packed it in her school bag. She also took the photo frame of her and her sisters hugging, and placed it in her bag. Soon both of our bags were full.

_Doesn't she have of parent of her and her sister with their parents. What was the family feud?_

"Let's go, the others are waiting." She says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah let's get going." I say to her, while she places her bag on one of her shoulders. Spike follows us out, and now is walking beside me with his toy bone in his mouth.

**Brick POV:**

I was helping Blossom packing her stuff. Rex was near Blossom, and he was sitting beside her. She went t the spot to pack her clothes and told me to wait here on the left side. I guess she didn't want me near her clothes. I walk over to her study session, which was not much of session. There wasn't a table or a chair. I guess she worked on the ground. I walked over to her books and started to back her books, poems, papers, some accessories, supplies, soap, shampoo and other things. I saw that Blossom had some William Shakespeare plays. There was Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth. Those must be her favorite ones.

"You must like reading Shakespeare. Huh." I say to her while staring at the plays.

"Yeah… Buttercup bought them for me for my birthday. Bunny got me Hamlet, Bubbles got me Romeo and Juliet and Buttercup got me Macbeth." Blossom says with a bright smile. I look up at her.

"What did your parents get you?" I ask her

"Don't wanna know. Don't care. Not after what they did to us, especially with Bunny and Bubbles." She says with hatred, anger and sorrow.

_What happened that caused them this much hatred towards their parents? What did they do to Bunny and Bubbles… _

Looking down at the book. "I guess you like to read a lot." I say to her.

"I don't like to read Brick I LOVE to read." She says to me, emphasizing on the word love. She goes back to packing her clothes and I finish packing her other things. I look back to Blossom and she was taking a picture frame that had her and her sister smiling with their arms around each other. She gently stored it in her school bag.

_Why doesn't she have a fully family photo? Was their hatred towards their parents this bad…_

"Come on, let's go others are waiting." I say to her, and she nods yes.

We both head out of the hide-out, with Rex walking in front of us with his toy tick in his mouth.

**Boomer POV:**

I was helping Bubbles pack her things. We were nearly done. Patch was walking back fro between Bubbles and me. She was on the other side packing her clothes, and she told me to pack her other things. I guess she didn't feel comfortable me packing her clothes. So I was packing her art supplies, pencil crayons, crayons, construction paper booklet, sketchbook, and her jewelry. I saw a jar filled with origami creations.

"You like doing origami?" I ask her turning towards her. She turns and faces me.

"Yes I do a lot of it, but paper is limited with us." She says to me.

"Who taught it to you?" I ask her

"My mom did when I was young." She says in sadness.

_What happened to her and them all…_

I gently place it in my school bag. I looked over at Bubbles and she was done her packing as well. I saw her pick up a photo frame of her and her sisters laughing and playing, and carefully put it in her school bag. Our bags were full.

_Doesn't she have a full family picture? What could have gone so horribly wrong…_

"Let's go." I say to her with a warm smile to regain her attention.

"Okay Boomer." She says with a smile and we leave. Patch was running around us with joy, with a Frisbee in his mouth.

**No ones POV:**

Everyone was ready to leave and the car arrived shortly. It was a black and white Mustang. The driver stepped put of the driver seat and approached the teenagers.

"Danny, take these home and get Linda and Mary unpack and set it in the girls room." Brick ordered

"Yes sir." Danny says and grabs their things and places it in the trunk. He goes in side the hide out with Blaze grabs the other things that belonged to the girls. The car was full with the girls stuff.

"Go home and do what we asked." Butch says, and Danny obeys. With that he takes off.

"Alright know you girls ride with us." Blaze says with a devilish smirk across his face.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked with a shaky voice. The boys and girls head back to the school's parking lot and stop near the motorbikes. The girls realized what they meant.

They boys got on their bikes and started the engine. Bubbles got on Boomer's bike but was not hesitant since she had already rode it with him before. But her sisters were uneasy.

"Well get on Butterbabe." Butch says to Buttercup, and turns red at the nickname.

"Don't call me Butterbabe, and secondly I don't even know how to sit on a bike." Buttercup says looking anywhere but Butch.

"Just sit how Bubbles is seated on Boomer's bike." He says to her.

"I don't know." She says to him.

"Are you _scared_ BC?" Butch says teasingly.

"AM NOT!" Buttercup defended herself loudly.

"Prove it!" Butch says to her and she gets on his bike, holding on to his shirt.

Blossom and Bunny looked at each other before getting on Brick and Blaze's Bikes.

The boys took off and the girls held on tightly because they felt the boys were going too fast.

Bunny was so scared that she hugged on to Blaze's waist and hid her head in his back. Blaze had noticed it and slowed down just a little but still was in the speed limit range. Bunny calm down a little bit. When Blaze made sharp turn, she screamed.

"AHH!" Bunny screamed.

"You okay Bunny?" Blaze asked her with his eyes on the road.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just the sharp turn freaked me out. And would you slow down, I haven't exactly ridden on bike before so I just got a little scared. " She says and Blaze chuckled.

"Don't be, just enjoy the wind blowing on your face." He says to her and Bunny actually started to enjoy the ride more from that point on.

Blossom was holding on to her dear life because to her, Brick was riding way too fast. She was hugging him from behind with her head hidden on his back. Brick notices this and chuckles while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Brick asks her while keeping his eyes on the road.

"NO! This is my first time riding on a motorbike. I am just a little scared. AND YOU ARE GOING WAY TO FAST!" She yells to Brick.

" Sorry babe but that is the speed limit, and don't be scared. Close your eyes, lift up your head, and feel the wind blowing on you." He says to her. Blossom does that feel a lot more calm and happy.

Buttercup was scared at first but eventually started to enjoy the ride. Bubbles was already have fun riding with Boomer. After fifteen minutes the girls arrived at the destination. They saw a mansion that had three floors, with a pool in the backyard, and huge front lawn with different flowers with different colors. They were amazed with what they saw. The boys came in and parked their bikes in the driveway, making sure it does not block their parent's car. Julian had a white Ferrari and Sophie had a grey Toyota.

"This is your house." Blossom asked being surprised. The boys nodded and took the girls inside their mansion.


	14. Author's Note :)

hey everyone,

to all those people that read my story, i would really appreciate it if you also reviewed it. Thus i know what you think about it so far. there are more chapters to come so please again, review. i really want to know what your thoughts are about my story :)

Thanks :)


	15. Free Time

**Chapter 14:**

**Bunny POV:**

The boys took my sisters and I on a tour around the mansion. It was beautiful and huge and had incredible space. The kitchen was stunning and sparkling, and had variety of food in the fridge. The first floor had a living room, lounge area, kitchen, study room (for my dad and mom), guest room (big as a house's master bedroom), game room and 4 bathrooms. After that the boys introduced us what was on the second floor of the mansion. The second floor had the bedrooms, bathrooms and a game room. I guess that is where the boys chilled out. On the far left side of the hallway I noticed doors with different colors.

"Why are these doors colored?" I asked them

" These are our bedrooms. Mine is the red one. Butch is green. Blaze is Grape Purple and Boomer's ocean blue." Brick says.

"Can we look inside?" Buttercup asks and the boys take us in. We first we went to Brick's room that had a red door. His room had red walls, red curtains that reached the wooden floor, a wooden bed with bed and white bed sheets on, an HD T.V, a bookshelf filled with so many types of books, novels, plays with so many different genres. He must really love to read. There was also a bed and white study desk with a black lamp, and a MAC Pro laptop on it.

"Wow Brick… your room is nice." Blossom says wide-eyed.

"Thanks Bloss." Brick says to her with a smile. We all left his room and headed to Butch room, which had a green door. We entered and it was almost whole new scenery. In his room the walls were dark forest green with black curtains, reaching the wooden floor, a black bed with green sheets, a HD T.V nailed in the wall, a PS4 with games, a study table that was green with a black table lamp, and a Sony laptop.

"Your room is better than Bricks Butch." Buttercup says and Brick rolls his eyes. I do a silent giggle.

"I know that BC, and thanks I know it is." He says to my sister and I see BC blush.

We head out of Butch's room and I could see the Buttercup did not want to leave his room. She really wanted to explore around and look at the games he had. So now, we are off to Blaze's room. We went in and I was amazed. The wall were grape purple, with white curtains hanging that reached the wooden floor, there was a HD T.V that was screwed into the wall, and besides games he had movies and lot of them, a purple study desk with black zebra strips, and the last Toshiba laptop on his desk. I must admit I was impressed. It looked really cool.

"Wow… this is amazing." I say

"Thanks Bunny." He says to me and I gave him a smile. I, honestly wanted to explore his room more than just glancing it but I knew we had to leave. We left his room and walk over to Boomers. Boomer opened his blue door and we saw dark blue walls, with sky blue curtains hanging down to the wooden floor, a blue Cyan study desk with a black table lamp, H.D TV nailed into the wall, with some movies.

"How come you don't have many movies or games Boomer?" Bubbles asked

"Well, I kinda watch TV shows and serials than movies and games." He says.

"What is your favorite channel?" Bubbles asks getting curious. Oh Bubbles.

"Animal planet." He says. Well we leave his room and then Blossom spoke.

"So, where are our rooms?" she asks the boys. To the excitement I forgot.

"This way." Butch says to Blossom and he leads us to the end of the hallway that had two white doors. We walk in one of them and saw black walls, with white curtains hanging that reached to wooden floor, a white study desk with a black lamp with a huge HD T.V attached to the wall. It was amazing and so long to actually see a room. I was really happy right know. They told us the next room would be the same as this one. It wasn't until…

"OMG! I AM SO LATE!" Buttercup screams at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked her worried.

"Me and Bloss are late for work! We have to go now!" she says, still screaming with panic.

"You have work today to?" Brick asked her.

"Yeah me and Bloss work from Monday to Wednesday afternoons and come home at night. On Thursday we just do a few hours and then Bunny and Bubbles work from Thursday afternoons till Sunday. And now it is 3:oo p.m. we are so LATE!" Buttercup says with a lower screech.

"Wow you guys work that long?" Boomer asked us and we nodded.

"Yes we do." I say. What else could my sister and I do. We had to survive and in order to survive you need food and supplies and for that you need money, and that comes when you had a job.

"Well you are not doing that anymore." Blaze says straight out and I get mad. Who is he tell us what to do and what not to do.

"Why? We need money to live and you can't tell us what to do!" I say to him in anger.

"We agreed to stay not to be ordered around. If you guys continue this we will live." I continue.

"But why overwork yourselves?" Boomer asks us.

"We need money and food to survive Boomer, and for that we need a job." Bubbles says and I could not have said it better myself.

"How about this. You each work once a day that way you won't get too tired and can still manage schoolwork. At the end of your shifts, one of my brothers will pick you girls up." Brick says to my sisters and I. I thought about that and it did sound like a god idea, rather than what Blaze just suggested. My sisters and I were in deep thought until the silence was broken by Blossom.

"Well, it does sound like a good idea and less painful. What do you girls say?" She asks us. I didn't know but for my sisters I would do anything to keep them happy.

"Ok Bloss, whatever you say. I still have two days till I go to work." I say to her.

"Me too!" Bubbles and Buttercup say at the same time.

It wasn't long after bloss and BC went to work. Me and Bubbles were on the couch in the living room watching television and it was late afternoon. Blaze came up to me earlier and asked me if I could be his partner for the project in our Media arts class and I agreed. I can't deny since they have done so much for us.

_Flashback:_

_Blaze POV:_

_We were done showing the girls around the mansion and just before Blossom and Buttercup have to leave, Brick and Butch offered them a ride. Me and Boomer showed Bubbles and Bunny third Floor, attic and Basement. Later we all went to the living room._

_"__Can we watch a movie please?" Bubbles asked_

_"__Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Boomer asks, man he sure likes that girl._

_"__Got an action movie" Bunny asks._

_"__Yeah we have Transformers the first movie." I say to her._

_"__Ok we would like to see that movie." Bubbles says. I take Bunny aside for a few moments while Boomer is putting on the movie for the girls._

_"__What Blaze?" her voice was low again, what is up with that?_

_"__Since you were sick at school do you what Ho said to us." I asked her because I really wanted to be her partner. I hope nobody had asked her yet. She was looking here and there, meaning she had no clue._

_"__No, my headache was getting bad, therefore did not catch it." She says now looking down at her feet._

_"__Well we have a project to do in pairs and do you want to be my partner?" I say to her and at that moment she looked up at me with her eyes wide. _

_"__Ok, I will be your partner." She says and before I could say anything else…_

_"__Bunny movie is starting! Come on!" Bubbles calls her._

_"__I got to go." Bunny says to me and walks over to Bubbles and sits down on the couch._

_My phone rang, and saw it was Butch calling._

_"__Hey"_

_"__Hey, John and Jimmy want to hangout for a while, are you and Boomer in?" he says over the phone._

_"__Let me ask him… Yo Boom wanna go hang out with Jimmy and John?" I ask him._

_"__Yeah ok." Boomer says and told Butch that we are coming._

_"__We will be right back, so don't go anywhere. You girls don't have cellphones and we won't be able to contact you if you guys got lost." I say to them_

_"__Ok." Bubbles says and Bunny nods, again. What is up with her nodding. Boomer and me both grab our keys and head out. _

_End of Flashback_

**Bunny POV:**

The boys went to hangout wither their friends and me and Bubbles were watching the movie. It was almost over and I was getting sleepy and Bubbles was already asleep. She lying down with her feet towards her head and me was on the cushion. Soon after I to fell asleep and let the darkness take over me.

**Bunny's Dream:**

_"__HAHAHA! Bunny you look so funny with that hat on" a boy said. He had brown eyes and black hair. He was a white shirt and black pants. He whole class was laughing with him. Bunny felt like crying but didn't give in._

_ "__You look like a weirdo! HAHA!" he said making Bunny feel worse on the inside._

_"__SHUT UP TYLER! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I thought you were my friends!" Bunny says with heavy tears going down her face._

_"__Friends? I though you were suppose to be smart Bunny. I just used you to gain popularity. I could careless what happens to you. You are nothing but a piece of trash. Your eyes are painfully irritating; your skin is gross as slime, your voice is like a drug to my ears, and last but not least you dress like a hobo. Especially with that Purple Fancy hat, you think you can rap boys around your fingers. You are such a loser. You are nothing and by far more anything. A plastic bag that is thrown away has never wants to be used or seen again." Tyler says to her._


	16. Bad Dream

**Chapter 15:**

**Bubbles POV:**

I felt someone kick me so I look up and find Bunny thrashing her legs here and there, tossing and turning in her sleep rashly. I guess she was having a really bad nightmare.

"Bunny! Wake up!" I say to her screaming. But she doesn't wake up. I was worried so I move her shoulders and still no luck. I was starting to panic because the boys and my sisters weren't home yet. There was still half hour before they finish their shift at work. I slowly lean towards her and say…

"Bunny wake up. It is only a bad dream. Relax and just…wake up." I say to her gently in her ear. That seemed to have worked because she stopped kicking her legs and opened her eyes slowly. I saw some tears in her eyes and her eyes were red.

"Sorry Bubbles, did I awake you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sorry Bubs." She says while not making eye contact with me.

"It's ok, I worried sick. What were you dreaming about anyway?" I ask her.

"Nothing, it isn't important." Bunny says to me.

"It is important Bunny. You were crying in your sleep, kicking and tossing and turning badly. So please tell me. What was it that you were dreaming about?" I ask in a concerned tone. Her bangs were in her eyes and she was looking down. This must be really bad.

"I-I was dreaming about _him _again." Bunny said it so low that her voice was cracking and I knew was crying because I saw tear down her check. When Bunny cries or is upset, she doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Who?" I ask her, I was confused.

"Tyler." she says now bursting into tears. I hug her tightly and she sobs and cries on to my shoulder. Tyler was a person at school she trusted and was her only friend but he broke Bunny's heart badly. Bunny never loved him or anything, only like him as a best friend, but he threw it all back at her. Just like how is brother did it with me, but a different situation. They moved out during grade 10 summer to god knows where.

"Shh… It's ok Bunny, he's gone." I try to relax her but she keeps crying. I hear the door open and I hear voices. I knew those voices. It was Boomer, Blaze, Butch, Brick and my sisters. They are back early today I wonder why. Looking back at Bunny she was red and her eyes were closed. She wasn't crying and I felt her forehead and it was warm. She began to get heavy. Oh no she is heating up again and getting sick again.

"Bunny wake up!" I yell, and hear people running.

"Bubbles what is wrong!?" Blossom asks in worry rushing over to us, same with Buttercup the boys following behind them.

"Why is she red?" Buttercup asks.

"She was having a bad nightmare. She told me what is was about and then started to cry and sob. When I heard the door open she stopped and then started to feel heavy and saw her eyes closed." I say with tears coming out of my eyes. I feel to arms around me and saw Boomer.

"It's ok Bubbles. Bunny is just tired and sick." He says to comfort me. He was right though she was tired but not because of less sleep but because of the heartbreak she is facing.

"Come. Let's get Bunny into her room and give her medicine. Did you guys eat yet?" Blossom asks me.

"No we were waiting for you guys to get here. Mason did come by and ask us but we said that we would eat when you guys come home." I say to her.

"So you and Bunny didn't eat anything at all?" Butch asks me and I nod.

"Come on let's get some food in your stomachs. You girls are way too skinny." Brick says to my sisters and I. Blaze picks up Bunny bridal style and heads upstairs.

"Where are you taking Bunny Blaze?" I ask him.

"To her room. Blossom, bring her meal and medicine up to her room she will eat there for tonight." He says to Blossom and I follow him.

"Now where are you going?" Buttercup questions me.

"I'm gonna stay with Bunny. She was really upset when she woke up so I'm gonna stay with her for tonight." I say and then walk up with Blaze.

We enter the room and he lays Bunny down on the bed and she is still asleep. I felt really bad for her.

"Hey Bubbles, what was Bunny dreaming about?" Blaze asks me. I know that he deserves to know as much as me and my sisters but I can't tell him. My sisters and I promised her that we wouldn't talk or mention Tyler ever again.

"I can't tell you Blaze. I am sorry, but if you really want to know I suggest you ask Bunny when she wakes up." I say to him

"Why is that?" He asks me with a curious face.

"For Bunny's sake. My sisters and I promised her something two years ago because she was really heartbroken." I say to him sadly.

"Alright." He says and I thank him.

I go over to Bunny and wake her up, gently.

"Bunny wake up." I say to her. She wakes up but her eyes were still red.

"Come on, you have to eat and take your medicine." I say, and try to get up from bed.

"Are Bloss and BC back yet?" she asks me and I nodded yes.

"Yeah. They are downstairs getting dinner ready." I say to her.

"You girls should change in to your pj's I will be waiting outside the door. So tell me when you are done." Blaze says and heads out the door.

I give Bunny her P'J's, it was purple sweatpants with lavender t-shirt. I go to the washroom and change. I came back out wearing baby sweatpants and shirt. I saw Bunny she was also changed.

"Blaze you can come in now." I say and the door opens. He comes in with my sisters, his brothers and our meals. They had Chicken and rice with some water. It looked really good.

"Bunny you ok?" Brick asks.

"Yeah. Just a little hungry." She says in low voice but enough for us to hear. I sat beside her since I knew what was wrong.

**Buttercup POV:**

I saw Bubbles comforting Bunny ever since we arrived. I wonder what happened. We are now eating dinner and it was really good. It had been so long since we had home made food to eat! The boys were eating with us as well, I look over at my sisters they were really enjoying it has well. Blossom was eating rice like no tomorrow, Bubbles was enjoying the chicken and so was Bunny, but she was eating very slowly. Normally she eats her food really fast.

"What is it Bunny?" I ask her.

"Huh?"

"How come you are eating your food slowly? Normally you are the first one to eat fast when it comes to food." I say to her.

"I'm am just not feeling well BC." She says while looking down at her food.

"What is the matter, other than your fever?" Blossom asks

"Nothing. I am fine." Bunny says to Blossom and us. But we weren't buying it especially Blossom since she was the eldest and the smartest.

"You're not Bunny. Despite the fact of being ill something is definitely bothering you." I say to her and surprisingly Bubbles was not saying anything.

"I'm finished eating. Bloss where is the medicine." Bunny asks getting up. Blossom was appalled but points to where it is and she goes and takes the medicine. She drinks one spoon of the syrup and heads back.

"I am going to take this back into the kitchen. I'll be back." She was about to leave when Blaze stops herby stepping in front of her.

"You don't have to Bunny the servants will come up and get the dishes. You don't have to." He says and she nods and puts the plate back down.

"Well I'm going to bed. Good night." Bunny says and sleeps on the window side of the bed amd doesn't say another word. I wonder what went wrong at home she usually tells us her issues.

"Hey Bubbles what happened at home?" I say low so only Bunny couldn't hear. She looks up at me and Blossom and answers.

"She had a bad dream that's all." Bubbles says to us and I know she is telling the truth and she was hiding something like Bunny was.

"What was it?" Brick asks.

"I can't tell you boys. But my sisters and I promised Bunny something two years ago so therefore we can't tell you. BC and Bloss Bunny was dreaming about _that day._" Bubbles says eyeing us, and I immediately knew what she was getting at, same thing with Blossom. We understood but the boys were staring at us confused.

"What happened two years ago?" Butch asked us.

"We can't tell you guys because we promised Bunny. It is the only thing holding her together." I say to them. They nodded. I was yawing now and it was 9:00 p.m. thank god work finished early. When I went to work today my boss agreed on letting me work once a week. The boys, Blossom and me went to our rooms to go to sleep. We both changed into our p'j's. Blossom was wearing pink sweating pants and shirt and I was wearing the same thing expect mine were green. We both headed of to bed and Blossom wanted the window side. So as soon as I was in bed I let sleep take over me.

**Blossom POV:**

It was morning and alarm clock rang.

"Bloss turn the dam thing off!" Buttercup shouts at me. I sigh. Buttercup hates school yet does well and I am not complaining.

"BC get up we have school." I say to her. I realized we her at the Jojo's house and then it hit me. They bought us here since they knew half of our secret but not the entire. Buttercup is still sleeping so I decided to get ready first. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth and came back out with a towel around me. I opened the closet and took out a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with a pink hoodie and went back to the washroom to get changed. I came back out to find Buttercup still asleep.

"Wake up Buttercup. Its 7:15 a.m. hurry up and get dressed or I will pull the curtains back." I say to her strictly. She hates it when anyone does that to her.

"Fine… I am up. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes." She says.

"Alright see you in fifteen." I say to her and leave the room and head to the kitchen. I just hop I am headed the right way because this place is huge.

**Brick POV:**

I was getting ready for school. I already had taken a shower and brushed my teeth I was staring in my closet on what to wear. I decided to wear black jeans with red outlining, red blood shirt with a black hoodie, red cap and black and white converse. I grabbed my red bag and went out of my room, and into Butch's. Mom and dad came home late so thus they are sleeping still. They will able to meet the girls after school today.

"Butch wake up! Its time for school." I say to him

"Get Lost Brick! Let me sleep." He says with a pillow over his head.

"Butch I swear if you don't get your butt out of bed I will bring cold water and splash it at your face." I say to sternly.

"FINE! I am up." He says in anger.

"You got fifteen minutes so hurry up." I say to him and leave his room. Now I am headed into Blaze room and walk in.

"Yo wake up. School time." I say him. He was in his purple sweatpants and was shirtless like Butch but he had Black sweatpants on.

"Go away Brick." He says in calm voice unlike Butch.

"Blaze get up or I will pull the curtains back to let sunshine in." I say to him because he hates it when people do that.

"FINE! I am up. God dam it Brick!" He says in anger like Butch. Wow they both are so alike.

"You got fifteen minutes." I say to him and leave the room and off to Boomers. I hope he is easy to wake up than those to. I knock on his door.

"Yo Boom, school time." I say to him

"Come in Brick I am already ready." He says and I walk in. He was fixing his hair.

"Hey Boomer, you are up early."

"Yeah I know."

"Lets go downstairs and have breakfast." I say to him. He grabs his Blue bag and we leave the room.

**No Ones POV:**

Blossom was able to find the kitchen after half an hour. Bubbles was also awake and headed downstairs with her sister. They were relieved that they at least managed to find it. Bubbles gave Rex, Patch, Spike and Rocky fod since they were up.

"Hey Bloss. Hey Bubbles" Boomer says.

"Hey Boomer. Hey Brick. What would you like to have for breakfast?" Bubbles asks them.

"Bubbles you don't have to get breakfast ready. We have people here who can do that for us." Brick says to her

"I know but I is just a way of me saying thank you to you boys for what you have done for us." Blossom says him

"Alright Bloss I will have fried egg with orange juice." Brick says to Blossom

"And I will have Bacon and apple juice." Boomer says. Blossom and Bubbles get to work. Meanwhile Bunny and Buttercup where lost and could not find there way to the kitchen.

"BC admit it you got us lost." Bunny says to Buttercup in annoyance.

"We are not lost! We just need to go down this hallway." Buttercup says defending herself. They were walking in circles and had no idea where they were until a voice was heard.

"You girls lost?" They turned around and find Blaze and Butch smirking.

"Yes." Bunny and Buttercup give in, looking embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go." They walk together and in no time were in front of the kitchen.

They saw Brick and Boomer in their seats waiting for breakfast.

"Where are Bloss and Bubs?" Buttercup asked.

"They are in the kitchen getting our breakfast. We told them not but they insisted." Brick says looking at them.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Buttercup asks Blaze and Butch.

"I want bacon with bread and juice." Butch says.

"I want an omlate with bread and orange juice." Blaze says. Buttercup takes Bunny into the kitchen and they start cooking. Blaze noticed Bunny's silence again but ignored it for now.

The girls were getting breakfast ready for the boys and themselves. Blossom was making hers and Bricks breakfast, Buttercup was doing hers and Butch, Bunny was doing Blaze and Bubbles was doing her own and Boomers.

"Man, what is it with bacon and eggs with these boys?" Buttercup says.

"I know." Bunny says. Well when they were done, the girls came out their plates and the boys. They put the plate front of them and started to dig in the food. The boys were amazed because the food tasted really good.

"This is really good." Boomer says.

"Yeah." Butch says, Blaze and Brick had their mouth full with food in their mouth.

When they finished eating breakfast, Brick called Mason to have the servants clean up. The girls and boys grabbed their bags and went out of the house. They girls started walking when Butch stopped them. Expect Bunny. She was suppose to stay home for at least two days, but walked up to the driveway to see of her sisters.

"Where you going?" Butch asked the girls.

"School moron." Buttercup says and then getting an elbow from Bloss saying be nice.

"We are walking to school, aren't you guys?" Bubbles asks.

"Nope we are riding on our bikes to get there and so are you." Boomer says.

"Are you guys sure it won't be too much trouble." Blossom asks in worry.

"No Bloss, if it was we wouldn't be offering." Brick says to her. So the girls get on the bikes with the boys and head off to school. Blossom was on Brick's bike, Buttercup was on Butch's bike, and Bubbles was on Boomer's bike. Blaze didn't have Bunny on his bike because she had to stay home therefore she rode on his own bike to school.


	17. Water Fight

**Chapter 16:**

**Butch POV:**

We arrived at school and parked our bikes in the parking lot. Buttercup and I head of to gym since that was our first class and same with our siblings. Bunny had taken her medicine this morning and her sisters forced her to stay home.

"You think Bunny will be alright at home?" Buttercup asks me.

"Yeah don't worry mom, dad and Mason are there so she will be fine." I say to her. We were in gym class now and were doing the beep test. It is where you run vertical, back and fro and do the best to can to reach the highest level.

After the test, us students went to go change. I came out and saw Buttercup ready to go to our next class.

"What was your score?" she asked me.

"8.5 level. You?" I asked her.

"Same, and know my feet are killing me." She says and I giggle. We go to our business class.

When we arrived in our business class I sat beside Buttercup, as usual. Then a girl came up to me.

"Hey Butch!" the girl says.

"Um…hello" I say to her. I looked at Buttercup's face and she looked annoyed.

"My name is Brute, and do you want to sit with us?" she asks me

"No I'm good." I say to Brute.

"Why are you sitting with that thing?" Brute points and Buttercup and for some reason my blood begins to boil. I like to sit beside Buttercup. What's it to her?

"That thing is my friend, and so please go away." I say as calm as I can.

"But she is a nobody. Nothing but a b** anyway." Brute says and that was it.

"You better get out of my face before I have to insult you. Badly. If you ever say something like that to her again I will be the crap out of you. Being a girl won't save you." I say to her with venom and threat and she walks away.

"Thanks for that." Buttercup says to me.

"No problem BC. Besides I don't like sitting with sluts such as herself." I say to her and she laughs and so do I. The teacher came in and the class begun.

"Hey BC." I say

"Yeah." She replies

"After school, you wanna to go and hangout?" I ask her

"I don't know Butch." She says being a little nervous.

"Come on BC! We will go and drive around downtown… AND we can ride on my bike." I say that because she loves riding on my bike every time she gets on.

"Fine, I'll go. But let me just tell my sisters after our last class, alright?" she says and I nodded yes. _Yes! _ Mentally cheering

"Alright Buttercuite." I say to her teasingly.

"Stop that Butchie Boy!" Buttercup says back to me and I kinda liked that nickname. But I can come up with more for her.

Later on in class I get a text from Blaze:

_Yo bro, tell the others I that I will go home early today cuz the teach wants me to help catch up Bunny on what we missed._

_Blaze_

I read the message and then put my phone away before the teacher saw it. Can't for this day to be over.

**Blaze POV:**

I was in my last class of the day and Bunny wasn't here and I told Mr. HO and her other teachers about her condition. They said ok and she can catch up because she would not miss much. I was definitely missing her, and her silence. It wasn't long until Brat approached me and I got to admit, I hate her.

"Blaze if you get your work done early, you have the permission to leave the building and give this work to Bunny. Help her catch up." My interior design teacher said to me. Later a girl was approaching me but I didn't bother to look up.

"Hey Blaze, whatcha do'in?" She asks me with a weird squeaky voice. I look up and see it was the girl that hurt Bunny.

"Work, now go away. I don't like getting interrupted when I am working." I say t her annoyingly.

"Come on! Just cause that weirdo Bunny isn't here doesn't mean I can't talk to you." She says and I get angry. Trying to control it. I don't reply.

"Fine, but will you at least sit with us?" she asks. But I reject it.

"What is wrong Blaze? Why are you so defensive about her? She is such a B**" she says in anger.

"The only B** I see and know here is you." With that I get up and leave.

"Oh really, then has she told you happened two years ago with Bubbles and herself?" Brute asks me with a smirk. Bubbles did mention something happened to Bunny two years ago, but never told my brothers and I what it was. Did something happen to her to? What happened to both of them? WHAT happened two years ago?!

"What happened two years ago?" I ask her. But she just walks away leaving me hanging, with a smile on her face. Before she left I thought I heard a _Click. Click. _Something was wrong and I was sure to find out what. I was done my work and told the teacher that I was going home. I texted Butch to tell him that, the teacher allowed me to go home early today. So I got out into the parking lot and grab my bike and drove home.

**Bricks POV:**

Blossom and me were in our last session of the day and we were sitting beside each other. I was doing my work when I heard my phone buzzed and I reached into my side pocket. It was some random email from advertising industry saying that they had a carnival today at 3:00 p.m. normally I would delete these kinds of emails the moment I get them, but I decided not to with this one.

"Hey Bloss." I call her.

"Yes Brick." She replies.

"Do you want to go to a carnival today after school. It is starts at 3:00p.m." I ask her.

"I don't know Brick. Carnivals are pretty expensive plus I don't have enough allowance in my pocket either." Blossom says being a little nervous, but I could tell my facial expression that she wanted to go. Badly.

"Bloss, you just have to pay to get in, and after that all rides are free. At the carnival you only have to pay for games and food." I say to her with a smirking face.

"Brick I never went to a carnival before. Only once, but that was when I was little."

"Well it won't hurt you to try something new once in while." She was looking down at her paper.

"But-

"Yes or no Blossom." I ask.

"ok… but can my sisters come along to? It's been a while since the four of us had fun." She asks.

"Sure. Why not. We will inform them at the lockers today." I say to her. She was happy. My brothers and I could take them there for entertainment and hangout. My thoughts were disturbed when someone called me.

"Hey Brickie." I hear a squeaky voice and turned around to find Princess there. God I hate that girl.

"What is it Princess?" I say to annoyingly.

"There is carnival today at 3: p.m. you wanna go with me?" she asks. I thought she already I boyfriend, but my suspicions were right, she is a player and slut.

"Sorry but I am Busy." I say back to her.

"Oh… with who? That thing over there? She is an ugly whore." She pointed at Blossom. Her bangs covered her eyes but I heard a sniffle and a tear go down her check, and that did it. I was furious.

"The ugly slutty whore I see here is you. Your hair looks like something had exploded in it, while clothes look like dogs bites since your back is half exposed anyway. I was wondering something, do you shop in the dumpster?" I say to her and was red as a tomato with anger. She stomped back to her chair furiously and sat in her chair beside her boyfriend. I looked back at Blossom she was not crying but her bangs her still covering her eyes. I tilled her chin to make her look at me. I moved her bangs from her eyes and saw pink eyes that were watery.

"Blossom don't listen to her. She is just jealous that you are way more beautiful than her." I say to her and manage to smile a little.

"Thanks Brick." She says in a low voice, good enough for me to hear it. Then the bell rang, our last class finished and we were off to our lockers to ask our siblings if they wanted to come to the carnival with us.

**Bunny POV:**

I was at home and bored out of my head. Earlier I met the boy's parents and they were so sweet.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_I was walking back into the house and saw to adults at the dinning table. The man was drinking coffee while reading his early morning newspaper. They women was having her tea and checking in on some files and bills. I walk over to them and introduce myself._

_"Hello Madam and Hello sir. My name is Bunny Utonium." I say to them. They look up and at me and smile._

_"Hello Bunny. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sophie Jojo, and this is my husband Julian Jojo. We are excited to meet your sisters as well. Which is soon I hope." The women, Sophie says to me looking up from her files and bills. I guess they were the parents._

_"Yes Madam, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for letting my sisters and I stay here. I promise that we will be on our best behavior." I assure them_

_"You don't need promise that to us sweetheart. I can already tell you are a sweet girl." Julian says putting down his newspaper to face me._

_"How are you feeling?" Sophie asks me._

_"Better. I took my medicine this morning." I say to them._

_"Good. Well we have to go to work. Mason and the servants are here if you need anything." Julian says to me getting up from his seat. _

_"Yes sir and thank you again." I say to him with a bright smile._

_"No problem but stay in the house until one of my sons come back." Sophie says to me and nodded, saying yes. They left, and I was now officially alone._

**_End of Flashback_**

I was bored and it was getting a bit hot. I looked at the time and it was 12:00 p.m. Then Mason entered the room.

"Bunny I am going to water the garden. I will only be a few minutes." He says to me.

"Ok sir." I say to him and he smiles.

"Bunny you can call me Mason." He says to me and I nodded saying yes. Then he was gone into the backyard. Spike came up to me along with the other dogs.

"What is it boy." He went over to the window that showed the backyard.

"No boy, we can't go for a walk." I say to him and now they all gave me the begging face. They know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes or gestures and I apparently gave in.

"Fine, but walking in the backyard only." I say and they wag their tails back and forth in excitement. I headed towards the backyard door. We went outside and saw watering the garden.

"Hello Mason, is it ok if we come out here for a while? I can't exactly leave the house and the dogs wanted fresh air and so did I." I ask him.

"Yes you can." He says while holding the hose to water the flowers, and all of the sudden the phone rang. Mason headed back inside and drops the hose on the ground. I pick it up and thought of an idea. I splash some water on Spike and the other dogs. They were running here and there and I was chasing them with the hose in my hand. I guess we were now having a water fight. I got Rocky next he was now soaking wet. Suddenly Rex caught the hose from my hand and now was chasing me with it. He was the smartest one. I was wet and soaking. My hair was soaking and sticking to my back. I quickly grabbed the hose from him. Patch was the dog I hadn't got yet. This was so fun. I cornered Patch in front of the closed door and splashed water on him. He got out of the way and the door opened and all the water had splashed on someone else. It wasn't Mason, instead in was Blaze. He was now wet from head to toe. I laughed really hard.

**Blaze POV:**

I came home and heard noises. It sounded like it came from the backyard. Mason was on the phone so I went to check it out. I opened the door and water splashed on me and to my surprise it was Bunny. When she did that, I saw her laughing. I had never seen her this happy. She was laughing really hard and I saw she was soaking wet. I take my shoes off and slowly approach her. She stops laughing when she sees me approach her. With every step I take forward, she took a step back.

"B-Blaze." She stutters, while taking some steps back.

"Yeah." I say still walking towards her, slowly.

"H-How come you are home early?" She says still walking backwards.

"The teacher let me out early." I say and now she was against the wall, and I was in front of her. She was trapped.

"Bunny I wanna tell you something." I say to her

" Y-Yes?" she says. I grab the hose without her noticing and splash water on her crazy.

"GOTCH YA!" I say to her. I was laugh. She gets upsets, steals with hose and chases me with it.

**At School (No ones POV):**

Bubbles and Boomer were at their lockers getting their stuff.

"Boomer I never knew your locker was right behind mine." Bubbles says

"Yeah I never knew either till today." Boomer replies. Soon after, Blossom and Brick came by. They also opened their lockers to get their things.

"Wow Bloss even our lockers are behind each other." Brick says to Blossom.

"Yeah. Never knew." She says to him and later Buttercup Butch approached.

"I guess our lockers are behind each others." Butch says to Buttercup and she laughs a little.

"Hey guys listen there is a carnival in downtown, you guys wanna come?" Brick asks his brothers and Blossom sisters.

"Yea sure Brick." Boomer says

"Cool" Butch says.

"BC, Bubs, you guys wanna come." Butch asks the girls.

"Sorry we can't." Bubbles says.

"Let me guess. Expensive and it is your first time in a LONG time. Right?" Brick says and the girls were surprised. Buttercup and Bubbles look at Blossom and figured.

"Guys it is ok, Brick said it will be alright and besides we haven't had fun in a while so let just have fun tonight. Alright?" Blossom says to her sisters.

"Ok!" they say at the same time.

"Where is Blaze? He should be here by now." Boomer says getting curious.

"Oh… sorry he texted me earlier saying he got early leave because the teacher told him to get Bunny to catch up." Butch says.

"I'll call him." Brick says, taking out his iPhone 5 and dialed Blaze number. But he wasn't picking up.

"He is not picking up. Let's go home and see what he is up to." Brick says and they were off with the girls right behind them.

**At the House Bunny POV:**

I was soaking wet and so was Blaze. We had so much fun playing with the water and the dogs. It had been so long since I had any fun and it felt good. The weird thing was I was actually having fun with Blaze. I know we are friends know but are friends really this friendly? No doubt he is nice and sweet even if I was not letting him my life. I was sitting on the grass while Blaze was laid on his back on the grass.

"Hey Bunny can you tell me what you were dreaming about last night?" Blaze asks me.

"Sorry I can't. It's too painful to remember." I say looking away. The wind started to blow and I shivered because I was so wet.

"Your cold?" Blaze said while getting up from his back and sitting position. I nodded saying, yes.

"Come on let's go inside before you get sick again." He says getting up and so do I. we head back into the mansion with the dogs behind us. He put his shoes back on and I just walk in with my feet with. We had water dripping down our clothes. The dogs just shook the water off their fur.

"Come on let's go get changed." Blaze says to me.

"Ok." I say to him. I walked and slipped.

"AH!" I say and closed my eyes and prepared myself for the fall.

"BUNNY!" I heard Blaze yell. He caught me therefore I did not hit the ground. His arms were around my waist holding me up, and arms were around his neck. Our faces were really close to each other and could feel his breath on my face and it smelled really good. We were looking intensely in each others eyes. We were in this position for a few moments until we heard.

"AHEM." We turned and see our siblings.

"What is going on and why are the two of you wet?" Blossom asked.

"I was having a water fight with the dogs and Blaze joined in." I say to her.

"Suuuure." Butch says and I see Brick smack him at the back of his head.

"BRICK!" Butch yells. I giggle.

"Shut up. Blaze we are going to the carnival with the girls. You and Bunny wanna come?" he asks us. I had never been to a carnival in a long time but since my sisters are going why not.

"Ok. I will go." I say

"Sure man." Blaze says.

"Ok. Well we all need to get changed especially you two. We will meet back down here in an hour." He says pointing to Blaze and I. I head upstairs with my sisters and into my room that I share with Bubbles. When Bubbles and I were in the room, Bubbles started to laugh and giggle a little.

"What is it?" I say her.

"Nothing Bunny. I am glad you are starting to have fun now. You have started to talk a little. I am just happy for you." Bubbles says.

"I can say the same for you as well Bubbles. You let Boomer into your life and love talking to him. You guys have fun as well and I can say the same thing for BC and Bloss. We all are happy and I glad to see that in us." I say her.

"Yea you are right Bunny. Come on I'll pick your outfit for today."

"Bubbles I am not wearing anything too girly." I say to her sternly.

"I won't know go to the bathroom and dry up." She says while rolling her eyes and I giggle and go to the washroom.

I come back out with towel rapped around me and see my sisters in my room. Bubbles handed me my outfit and I liked it. I go back and change into the washroom and come back out.

Blossom was wearing red jeans, with a pink that said 'Beauty' in thick white letters, red bow to hold her hair, a bracelet on her wrist that mom gave her, and pink converse. Buttercup was wearing black jeans, forest green shirt that said 'Back Off' I black, her hair was down, a clip to hold her side bangs, a green bracelet that mom had given her, green converse. Bubbles was wearing blue jeans, with a navy blue shirt that said 'Cutie' in white, her hair was in two ponytails, a blue bracelet that mom gave her, and sky blue converse. I was wearing white purple jeans, a purple top that said 'Rock it girl' in white, my was down and my bangs covered my eyes but I could see, a purple bracelet that mom gave me, white tided around my waist, and purple converse.

"Well we are ready to go." I say.

"Yes, but not you Bunny. You are missing something." Blossom says to me.

"What?" I ask her. She walks over to my hat collection and grabs one. It was white and said 'Purple' in purple letters.

"Wear this." She says. I shut my eyes and nod my head saying no. I couldn't. not after what Tyler did to me.

"I can't bloss." I say my voice cracking and low.

"Bunny you look nice in them. Don't let Tyler's words in your head." She says in worry.

"Blossom when I am ready I will definitely wear them again. Just not now. Please." I say to her and feel someone embrace me. It was blossom giving me a tight hug.

"Ok. I won't push you, but you do look awesome in them especially with worn side ways. I giggle and smile. I felt much better.

"Ok let's go or the boys will yell at us." Buttercup says and we head out.


	18. The Carnival

**Chapter 17:**

**No Ones POV:**

The boys were waiting for the girls. The boys are wearing similar clothing but in their own signature colors. Brick was wearing a red shirt, black pants, a red cap on his red and a black leather jacket. Boomer was blue, Butch was green and Blaze was purple. Soon after the girls came down and ready to go to the carnival.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Brick says to the girls and they nod. The boys took the girls on their bikes and headed downtown to the carnival to have fun.

When they arrived the girls were amazing with everything they saw.

"Wow." The girls say all at the same time.

"Told you guys it would love it." Butch says. They go inside and the girls wanted to do so much.

"Let's go on the roll coaters!" Buttercup says.

"I don't wanna do that first." Blossom says.

"Tell you what, BC you can head off with Butch. He also likes to ride the coasters first. Bubbles and boomer can do what they want, same with Bunny and Blaze. Blossom and me. Alright?" Brick says and everyone nodded, saying yes, and they all went to their separate ways.

**Buttercup and Butch (No ones POV):**

Butch and Buttercup were going on a roll coaster. The line was long and since Buttercup was not that patient she started to complain.

"God speed up already!" Buttercup says impatiently.

"Chill out BC it's gonna take a while, besides next is our turn away. I don't see why you are complaining." Butch says to her.

"I am complaining because it took us forever to get here." Buttercup says while crossing her arms.

"Buttercup we have only been in line for five minutes." He points out to her, but she just groans. Finally when their turned had come, Buttercup and BC sat in the middle. When everyone was in their seats the ride and begun.

…

When the ride was over Buttercup had a huge smile on her face.

"That was a wicked ride!" She says to Butch.

"Glad that you enjoyed it." He says to her.

"You wanna to go the haunted house. It's really cool. Unless of course if you are scared." Butch asks her.

"Bring it on. I am not afraid of anything." Buttercup says in excitement and they both head off. When they arrived, they both stood side by side. Buttercup saw that it was complete darkness thus held on tightly to Butch's jacket. He noticed and smirked but did not say anything. Buttercup screamed when they passed a man with a chainsaw, ghost, and a headless horseman. Buttercup was scared out of her mind that she ran out the haunted house while Butch followed her from behind. She breathing heavily.

"I thought you said that you weren't afraid of anything." Butch says to her, with a teasing smirk.

"Getting scared is fine by me, NOT BE SCRAD FOR LIFE!" she says while talking deep breaths.

"Come on let's go eat. I am hungry." He says to her

"Yea me to." She says and they head to the food court.

"I am going to have chicken burger, fries and coke. You?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"Same."

"Ok sit here. I will go and order and be back with the food." He says to her and walks off. Buttercup is seated at the table looking around her. Butch finished ordering and was waiting for his food. Then someone unexpected came by.

"Hey Butch!" He looks and finds Brute.

"Want do you want?" he says annoyingly.

"I came here with some friends and I saw you." She says poking his chest. Butch pushes her away lightly. All the sudden she kisses him and this time he pushed away HARD.

"WHAT THE HELL!" butch says in anger. She winks at him before leaving. He also thought he heard a two clicks. The man called Butch for his food he grabbed it and left to go see Buttercup.

"Took you long enough." Buttercup says.

"Yeah. Sorry." He says to her.

"What's wrong? You seem angered." Buttercup asks.

"Nothing. Let's just eat and have fun." He says taking a bite of his burger. Buttercup was curious of happened but decided to let it slide and started to eat her food as well.

**Boomer and Bubbles (No Ones POV):**

Bubbles and Boomer were having fun walking around the carnival. They went on a few rides but not the ones Bubbles found terrifying. Bubbles was skipping happily beside Boomer.

"How come you are so happy Bubbles?" Boomer asked her since he had never seen her this happy.

"Oh. Well it is my first time at the carnival in a long time and I am having so much fun. It's been a while since my sister and I had that." Bubbles says.

"I'm glad you are having Bubbles." Boomer says to her and she smiles.

While they both were walking, a game caught Bubbles eye. It was a white teddy bear with a sky blue shirt on. She found it really cute. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the cutie bear. Boomer followed her gaze and saw the bear she was staring at.

"You want it Bubbles." Boomer asks to her.

"Huh. Oh well yes I do but it's ok. You have to win the game to win and I am pretty sure I will fail so there is no need to spend money on this game." She says to him. Boomer approaches the counter. It said $5 per five tosses. Boomer said the man five bucks.

"Boomer don't." Bubbles says to him

"Bubbles it's ok. I have played this game before. I will win it for you." He says to Bubbles sweetly. Bubbles lets him play. Boomer got all five rings tossed around the beer bottles, and wins the game.

"Sir what prize would you like to have?" the owner of game says to Boomer. Boomer points at the bear that Bubbles desired so badly. He handed it to Boomer and Boomer gave it to Bubbles.

"Thanks Boomer." Bubbles says happily.

"You have a really nice girlfriend." He says to Boomer, and Bubbles blushes.

"She is not my girlfriend." Boomer says to the man politely.

"Yes. We are just good friends." Bubbles says to man kindly.

"Oh. My apologies." He says.

"It's alright." Bubbles says to the man assuring, and they both walk off with their prize.

"So what are you going to name him?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

"Um… I think maybe Blast." Bubbles says, Boomer smirks.

"Boomer I need to go to the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" Bubbles ask Boomer. Boomer nodded and took her to the ladies restroom. When they arrived there, Bubbles handed the bear, in other words Blast to Boomer and goes in. Boomer sits on a table in a distance from the washrooms waiting for Bubbles.

Suddenly he hears a voice from behind him.

"Hey Boomer!" Boomer gets annoyed since he knew whom that voice belonged to.

"What do you want Berserk?" he replies with full annoyance.

"No need to get annoyed. Just came here to say hi." Berserk says with attitude.

"Go away." He says to her, not making any eye contact.

"I will but I have something to say. So please just turned around." Berserk says. Boomer turns around so she could quickly leave, but as soon as Boomer turned around she kissed him on the lips. Boomer pushed her away and says to her in venom.

"GET OFF ME AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Boomer says angrily. She walks off with a smile on her face. Boomer at the time thought he heard two clicks. He was so frustrated. Soon after Bubbles came out and Boomer walked up to her.

"Ready to go." He asked her calmly.

"Yes, but why are you looking so mad. Is something wrong? Did I keep you holding? Sorry if I did." Boomer was pain through his chest. Even though Bubbles didn't the reason of his anger she thought that it was her fault. He managed to make a smile to assure her everything was fine.

"Yes Bubbles I am great and it had nothing to do with you so don't worry. Let's go back to having fun." He says to her and Bubbles smiles, and they both go back to what they were doing earlier. Having fun.

**Brick and Blossom (No Ones POV):**

Brick and Blossom were having a lot of fun and they went on a lot of rides. While Brick and walking were walking happily side by side she thought of an idea. She slowed down in her tracks went behind Brick and quickly jump to take his red cap. Brick turned around.

"Bloss give it back." Brick says while putting his handout.

"Nope." She says and puts it on her own head.

"Blossom give it back." Brick says to her again taking a step towards her.

"No, I think it looks good on me." She says taking a step back.

"Yes you look cute, now give it back." Brick says to Blossom and she runs off. He chases and chases her. Blossom turned her head and found that Brick wasn't following so she stopped running.

"Where did he go?" Blossom thought. She walk around a little and gets scared thinking she probably lost him.

"Brick?" Blossom says.

"Brick!?" She says a little louder but still no respond. She was terrified know and shaking and instantaneously someone grabs her from behind.

"GOTHCH YA!" Brick says scaring Blossom out of her life. He takes the cap back and Blossom pushes him way with a tear or two in her eyes.

"Don't do that!" Blossom screams causing Brick to freeze in his spot. He saw her eyes filled with horror.

"Blossom calm down I was only joking." He says trying to calm her down

"Well it wasn't funny!" She says to him and he pulled her into a hug. His arm going up and down her back for comfort. After a minute Blossom is fully calm.

"Sorry Blossom. I didn't mean to scare you that much." Brick apologies.

"It's ok." Blossom says. They both head off and have fun. Blossom found a Quiz game. You had to get three answers right to win a prize, and Blossom wanted to play it badly. Brick looked at what she was staring at.

"You want to play the Quiz game." He asked her.

"Yes please." Blossom says with a bright smile and head off. The line wasn't big so her turn came fast. Brick paid the man in charged of the game. But before Blossom went, Brick told her he needed to make a call. Blossom nodded and headed off since it was her turn now.

Brick was about to call his brothers to see how they were doing when he heard an irritating sound.

"Hey Brickie!" He turned about saw Princess.

"What do you want now?" Brick asks in irritation.

"Nothing just wanted to see you." Princess says.

"Not interested, so get lost." Brick says.

"I will leave after this." Princess says and before Brick could protest she slammed her on to Bricks. Brick got so aggressive that he pushed her off and yelled.

"WHAT HELL! WHAT F** IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Brick yelled. Princess didn't reply just walked off with snarky smile. Brick was so mad. At that point he also thought he heard two clicks, but ignored it and went back to Blossom. He was that she had won the prize and it was a rabbit with a red cap.

"I guess you won. Congrats Bloss." He says to her.

"Thanks but how come you look so mad. What's wrong?" Blossom asks him with worry.

"Nothing I am fine. I wasn't able to make the call I needed to." Brick says assuring Blossom.

"Oh. Well ok then." Blossom says and with that they both head off to have more fun.

**Bunny and Blaze (No Ones POV):**

Bunny and Blaze were walking around having fun. They went on a few rides but didn't play any games yet. Blaze was looking at Bunny and started to notice her silence again. But before he would say anything…

"Thanks Blaze." Bunny says which Blaze surprising. Normally he would try and talk to her but right now it was the opposite.

"For what?" Blaze asked her.

"For this morning. I really had fun playing water fight with you. It has been a while since I had fun with someone other than my sisters." she says to Blaze but not making any eye contact just looking ahead and walking forward.

"No problem. I had fun to. Can I ask you a question thought?" Blaze asked her. She let out a little laugh.

"Don't you always." She says taking out a clip from her pocket starts playing with it.

"Why do you have your bangs covering your eyes?" He asks her and stops playing her clip hold it in her hand.

"I don't want anyone seeing my eyes. People stare at me weirdly." She says looking down at the ground but keeps walking. She found herself in front of a fountain, and Blaze was by her.

"Bunny." Blaze calls her and she turns to face him. Blaze takes the clip from Bunny's hand, and with his other hand he moved her bangs aside and clipped it into place. She gasped.

"Bunny I told you before. Don't be afraid to show your naturally beauty." He says to her looking intensely in her eyes. She nods and they start walking again. Bunny was looking around and found a stuffed toy animal white dog with a purple that said 'Tough Girl', with a flower in its ear. She found it really cute and Blaze saw what she was staring at.

"You want it?" He asked her.

"Yes but you don't have to get. I am fine by just looking at it." Bunny says to him.

Blaze goes over to the game and pays the man five dollars for three basketball shots. If he got all three he would win the prize. Fortunately he got all three hoops and got Bunny the white dog and she was really happy.

"Thank you Blaze." Bunny says to Blaze with a big smile. Blaze was happy Bunny was not being as silent as she was before. He was glad to see her happy and talking a little.

"Hey Blaze. Do you want to go on the ghoster ride? There is not much of a line up." Bunny asked Blaze.

"No thanks Bunny. You can go. I will sit here and wait for you. I am kinda tired." He says to her.

"Are you sure? I will stay if you don't want me to go." Bunny says getting a little unsettled.

"Bunny go and will wait for you here." Blaze says to her and she gaves him the god and runs off to the ride. When Bunny was gone to the ride Blaze heard a disturbing voice.

"Hey Blaze!" He knew whom that voice belonged to thus did not turn his head around.

"What do you want Brat?" Blaze says annoyingly.

"Nothing. Just came to see how you were doing with that nobody." Brat says Blaze, which was getting him mad. He turned to face her.

"You insult Bunny one more time. I will beat you to the ground flat out. I don't care, I won't hesitate either." He says with venom and threat. Brat gets on her tippy toes and kisses Blaze on his lips and Blaze was disgusted. He pushed her off him and shouted at her.

"WHAT HELL B**! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Blaze cuss at her and she walks off with a devilish smirk on her face. Blaze was red with anger and Bunny came back from her ride.

"Blaze are you ok what happened?" Bunny asked with worry.

"Nothing I'm fine. Let's ago and have fun." He says giving Bunny the dog and dragging her along. Bunny was confused with happened while she was gone.

**No Ones POV:**

Brick called his brother to meet at the entrance of the carnival because it was getting late and they had to go home. Within fifteen minutes everyone was at the meeting spot.

"So did you girls have fun?" Butch asked the girls.

"YES!" they all shouted.

"Well… can we go home now. I am a bit tired and do have work tomorrow and so does Bubbles." Bunny says with a yawn.

"Yeah. Let's go home it's already 8:30 p.m. and it will take half an hour to drive home." Boomer says and they head out of the carnival into the parking lot, get on their bikes with the girls and head home.

When they arrived the girls went upstairs straight to get ready for red while Boomer held his brothers back for a bit.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you." Boomer says to his brothers. They all stare at him.

"Berserk kissed me when Bubbles went into the washroom." He confessed and his brothers were shocked.

"You to?" Butch asked.

"She kissed you as well?" Boomer asked.

"NO! it was Brute with me."

"Princess"

"Brat. Man what are they doing. And just out curiosity, did you guys hear clicks?" Blaze asked. They all nodded

"We better watch out and keep our guard up." Butch says.

"Yeah we should, but right now we need to rest and do not inform the girls about this got it?" Brick says to his brothers and they all agreed. They headed upstairs to their room to sleep.


	19. Feeling Betrayed

**Chapter 18:**

**No Ones POV:**

_"You guys have the Photos?" a girl said with orange hair puffed up._

_"Yeah… let's show them these tomorrow, but make sure the boys are not around." The second girls says._

_"got it." the third girl says._

_"Tomorrow during first class." The fourth girl says and they all agreed._

_…_

It was another day at school and since Bunny was feeling better, she also went. Blaze and Bunny were working on their project and it was going really well. Mr. Ho called Blaze because he needed to talk to him. When Blaze approached his desk Brute made her way over to Bunny.

"Hey Bunny." Brute says.

"What is it Brute?" Bunny says being irritated.

"I came here to ask you that is Blaze your boyfriend?" she asked her.

"Brute I would never talk about my personal life with you. What made you think that I would answer that?" Bunny asks getting a little angry.

"This." Brute slams the envelope down on her desk.

"You are not worthy of your life. You know why… because you are easy to manipulate. You haven't changed at all. Still worthless and easy to destruct." Brute says to Bunny and walks off leaving Bunny in suspicion. Bunny decided to open the envelope since Blaze was stilling discussing something with the teacher at his desk. She opened the envelope and saw a few pictures that left her stunned. There were pictures from yesterday at the carnival, a picture of Brute and Blaze kissing. She was shocked with what she saw and was wondering when it happened. She was hurt, again.

_I thought he was my friend. Why would he do this to me?_

_I guess not everything is what it seems. People appear to me innocent and decent but never know their true selves._

**_Bunny do not let this get in your way_**_ Bunny conious says._

_You're right he has done so much for me, and besides he is not even my boyfriend so I should not let it get to me. It is not my place to criticize or anger about his personal life decisions. We are JUST friends._

**_Good Bunny_**_ Bunny conious_

She quickly puts the photos back in the envelope and into her bag before Blaze arrived. He came back and they are to work together again and Bunny tired to avoid the pictures in her mind and focused on her project that was due Monday.

…

Butch and Buttercup were in gym class playing indoor soccer. The teams were playing well and the game was a tie near the end. The teacher gave them a 10-minute break to go to washroom, get a drink or relax. Buttercup went to the girls change room and Brute followed her.

"Hey Buttercup."

"What the hell do you want Brute?" Buttercup says angrily.

"This." Brute says handing her the envelope.

"What is this?" Buttercup asked Brute.

"Your stupidity. I can't believe after all these years you are still naïve. You really think that if they Butch nice to you just once, he would be nice to you for life. You and your sisters lives are worthless." Brute says and Buttercup gets furious.

"Listen you have no f**en right to talk to me like that. You dare say anything about my sisters I will punch your teeth out." Buttercup says. Brute just walked out of the change room, with a devilish smile. When she left Buttercup opened the envelope and was stunned with what she saw. There were photos of Brute and Butch kissing at the carnival yesterday. Buttercup couldn't help but feel betrayed.

_I thought he was my friend. Why would he do this to me?_

_I guess not everything is what it seems. People appear to me innocent __and decent but never know their true selves._

**_Buttercup do not let this get in your way_**_ Buttercup conious says._

_You're right he has done so much for me, and besides he is not even my boyfriend so I should not let it get to me. It is not my place to criticize or get angry about his personal life decisions. We are JUST friends._

**_'Good Buttercup'_**_ Buttercup conious says._

She put the envelope back in her bag and went out of the girls change room. They started playing another sport and Buttercup avoided the pictures she saw.

Brick and Blossom were in their English class doing a presentation seminar. You are suppose to work in partners and are due by Monday. The teacher called Brick for some assistance with the cart that needed to be put back in the teacher's office.

He went and Princess saw a golden opportunity and went for Blossom.

"Hey Nerd." Princess says with attitude.

"Get lost Princess. I don't have time to listen your stupid crap." Blossom says not even making any eye contact.

"Here." Princess slams the envelope on her desk.

"You may be the smartest when it comes to studies, but when it comes to relationship and friendship you are just as dump." Princess insults, and walks off before Blossom could even reply. She opened the envelope and froze in her seat. There were photos of Brick and Princess kissing. She felt heartbroken and betrayed.

_Why?! I thought you were my friend Brick! _Blossom thought

_Why would you do this to me? _She takes a deep breath.

_I guess not everything is what it seems. People appear to me innocent and decent but never know their true selves._

**_Blossom do not let this get in your way_**_ Blossom conious says._

_You're right he has done so much for me, and besides he is not even my boyfriend so I should not let it get to me. It is not my place to criticize or anger about his personal life decisions. We are JUST friends._

**_Good Blossom_**_ Blossom conious_

She puts the photos back into envelope and into her bag. Soon after Brick is back and they both continue on what they were doing.

Bubbles was in her art class with Boomer working on a project. They both were having fun, until the teacher called Boomer over for some assistance in the art storage room. While he was doing that, Berserk came up to Bubbles rudly by kicking her desk. Thankfully she was drawing with a pencil and the sketch could easily be fixed.

"Hey loner." Berserk say to Bubbles.

"Go away Berserk." Bubbles says looking down at her work.

"Oh I will, after I give you this." Berserk throws the envelope on Bubbles table.

"What is this?" Bubbles asks.

"Proof. This is proof to you that you are not wanted or needed around here. No one likes you or wants anything to do with you. If they do something nice to you, it is out of pressure you useless whore. Don't let the truth hurt you because you are still navie and ugly as before." Berserk says and walks off, leaving Bubbles feeling trashed. She opened the envelope and saw Berserk and Boomer kissing, which left her shocked. Bubbles was feeling so hurtful that she could feel her eyes watery.

She never knew it would come to this. Bubbles always thought Boomer was different, he thought he was sweet, innocent and kind, but the picture in her hands proved it wrong and Berserk theories right.

_I thought he was my friend. Why would he do this to me?_

_I guess not everything is what it seems. People appear to me innocent and decent but never know their true selves._

**_Bubbles do not let this get in your way_**_ Bubbles conious says._

_You're right he has done so much for me, and besides he is not even my boyfriend so I should not let it get to me. It is not my place to criticize or anger about his personal life decisions. We are JUST friends._

**_Good Bubbles_**_ Bubbles conious says._

Bubbles immediately puts the photos back in the envelope and into her bag. In the mean time Boomer came back, and they both started to work together. Bubbles avoid the conversation she had today with Berserk a few moments ago.

When the day was over the girls headed to their lockers with the boys behind them, since their lockers were behind and beside each other.

"So what do you girls want to do today?" Butch asks. They were strangely being quiet again.

"Me and Bubbles have work today so that is where we are headed." Bunny says and Bubbles nods.

"Ok. Me and Blaze can drop you off there." Boomer says to them, but they decline by nodding their head.

"It's ok Boomer. We will walk. It is only two blocks away anyway." Bubbles says. Bunny and Bubbles give their bag pack to their elder sisters and head out of the hallway and school. They wondered what was up with them.

"Wonder what is up with them." Brick says.

"Well we are off to. See ya later." Buttercup says with Blossom tagging along when Brick and Butch step in front of them.

"And where exactly are you two going." Butch asks

"Home. We are done school for the day." Blossom says.

"So are we. You know we drop you girls off." Brick says to Blossom and looks at her strangely.

" Yes I know, but we wanted to walk and get some fresh air. So we will see you guys at house. Ok?" Blossom says and they both head out. The boys look at each other in confusion.

_I wonder what happened _they all think.

Bunny and Bubbles were walking together very silently. They didn't want to have a conversation because of happened earlier on today. They both felt pain in their chest and did not have the courage to speak. Bunny raised her head to face her young sister. She saw her depressed face and watery eyes and was now worried.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" Bunny asked stopping in her tracks.

"Well today in the morning Boomer and I were working on a group project. The teacher called for some assistance and he left, and then that was when Berserk came to our table. She showed me a picture of her and Boomer kissing." She says know bursting into tears. Bunny hugs her sister tightly.

"I had the same situation with Brat and she showed me images of her and Blaze kissing, yesterday at the carnival." Bunny says failing to hold her tears back.

"S-She was saying h-how manipulative I still a-am." Bubbles says between her tears. I rub her back.

"Same here Bubs, to be honest it didn't really hurt me." Bunny says.

"It didn't?" Bubbles says confused.

"No, because father had already had said that about us. It hurt me more then than it does now. Our father never cared fir us after mom's death, the person who cared for us is gone." Bunny says to Bubbles and they both recall that memory. All of her sister wished they could forget that night.

"Let's go Bunny. We will be late and we don't hurry." Bubbles says while letting Bunny out of her embrace. They both start walking again and head to work.

Blossom and Buttercup were walking home and thinking about what just happened today. They couldn't believe it, whenever they try to start trusting someone; it breaks down within a heartbeat. Buttercup looks over to Blossom and saw eyes filled with tears. She stops in her tracks and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Bloss what's wrong?" Buttercup asks in concern.

"Princess gave me a picture showing her and Brick kissing." Blossom says still looking down and Buttercup gives her a hug.

"It's ok Bloss. Brute did the same thing with me. Butch and her were Kissing." Buttercup says with a few tears going down her face. They both felt betrayed.

Blossom feels her shoulder getting wet and immediately release herself from Buttercup's embrace.

"BC don't cry. It is there personal life and decision. If they want them to be their girlfriends then let it be. They have already given us food and a place to live. We should be happy about that." Blossom lighting up the mood of her sister and self.

"Yeah you are right Bloss. But you know something." Buttercup says.

"What?" Blossom asked

"I think this is the exact same reason why Bubs and Bunny didn't go with Blaze and Boomer. They could have received the same mail today." Buttercup says and Blossom nods in suspicion.

"Let's go home. I need to sleep this drama off." Buttercup says and they both head off home.

Meanwhile the boys were leaning against their bikes and thinking. But they couldn't think of anything that could have gone wrong. They gave up and got on their bikes and headed home and decided to ask the girls.

It was getting late and night and Bunny was almost done her shift. She served the customer and was about to walk back in the kitchen when she heard…

"BUNNY!" She turned around saw Ryan furious and red with anger. He approached her and took a photo out from his pocket.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" He yelled loudly, and at this point everyone was looking.

"A picture of your girlfriend Brat and Blaze kissing." She says calmly not being offended because Blaze was not her boyfriend anyway.

"Yeah. Why is your boyfriend kissing my girlfriend?" he says still yelling.

"He is not my-" Bunny got cut off because Ryan took her shoulder and shoved it hard against the wall. Bunny was now in pain.

"Don't lie to me B**" she screams.

"I will-" Ryan got cut off by Rick.

"Sir leave before I call the cops and have you arrested." Rick says and Ryan leaves slamming the restaurant door.

"You alright Bunny?" Rick asks her and she just nods due to the pain in her shoulder.

"Come on let me drive you home. It is dark and that freak could still be out there. Bunny declines but takes her away and drops her off. Bunny knew the way so Rick didn't get lost. Moments later when Rick left Bunny saw Bubbles come out of a car holding on to her arm. She rushes over to her.

"Bubbles what happened to your arm?" Bunny asks her

"James came and pushed my arm towards the counter hard. He was mad and showed me a picture of Boomer and Berserk kissing. I was about to tell that he was not my boyfriend but that was when he hit me." Bubbles say and her were red.

Since Bunny was clutching her shoulder in pain Bubbles got a little worrid.

"What happened to you at work?" She asked Bunny

"Ryan came and slammed my shoulder against the wall hard. He had a picture of Brat and Blaze kissing. I was gonna tell him Blaze was nothing more than a friend, but it was too late." Bunny says.

"How are we gonna go in? Our shift ended half hour early?" Bubbles says in a little panic.

"You just say that your manager let you out early because he needed to leave and I'll manage my excuse." Bunny says to Bubbles and she nods. They both headed in together making sure to hide their pain and injury. When they came in through the door, they saw Blossom, Buttercup sitting on the couch with the boys watching a movie.

"Hey Guys." Bunny says and they all look at her.

"Bunny. Bubbles you're back." Buttercup says with a smile.

"How come you guys are here half an hour early?" Butch asks.

"Well our managers had to leave their jobs early so they left everyone go early." Bunny says covering up for Bubbles. Even though she told her what to say to them, Bunny knew Bubbles would hesitate due to her honesty.

"So you girls walked?" Brick inquired. Bunny and Bubbles nodded.

"Well we both are tired and are off to bed. See you guys in the morning." Bubbles says because the pain in her arm began to hurt and Bunny didn't hold back, she went up behind her.

"I wonder is up with them." Blossom says curiously.

"You got that right Bloss, they didn't even call to let us know they were finished work." Blaze says to her.

Bunny and Bubbles looked at each other injures and they were swollen badly. They put their p'j on and went to bed.

"Hey Bubbles, I do not know about you but I am not going to let Bloss and BC know about my injures. It is not that serious, it will heal." Bunny says facing the window.

"Me too. Let's not worry them over something silly. All our bruises and injuries heal, this will to." Bubbles says agreeing with her sister.

"One more thing. Is ok if we switch bag packs for a while?" Bunny asks Bubbles.

"Why?" Bubbles asks her confused.

"Because my bag has a strap that goes over a shoulder. Yours is two. Since my shoulder is in pain right now can we please switch. I promise to give it back after this bruise goes away." Bunny says.

"Sure, and can I have yours? It will be easier to carry around my books in." Bubbles says and Bunny nods. With that they both drift off in deep sleep.


	20. Argument

**Chapter 19:**

**Blossoms POV:**

I woke up early today so I decided to changed first and then wake up Buttercup. I still had the curiosity from last about Bunny and Bubbles. Something was wrong and they weren't us and I have to find out. I had awakened Buttercup up before leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen. I didn't need to knock Bubbles and Bunny room because they wake up themselves.

Since I was already downstairs I decided to feed the dogs, and make breakfast for everyone. The weather was also nice, the good wind and sun. I heard someone come downstairs and walk into the kitchen I turned around and see Brick. Photos from yesterday raised in my head and I did my best to avoid it.

"Hey Blossom." Brick says.

"Hello Brick. What do you want for breakfast today?" I ask him turning back to my breakfast making.

"Same stuff as yesterday. You cook amazing." He compliments.

"Thanks but you should try Bubbles and Bunny's they are the real deal. Bunny can make awesome deserts and Bubbles is great at making food. Buttercup can make breakfast and some snacks but that cook really well. She would burn the kitchen down." I say him and he laughs which I thought was kinda cute. Buttercup came down shortly after followed by Blaze and Butch. I wonder where are Bunny and Bubbles.

"Where is Bunny and Bubbles?" I ask, mostly Buttercup.

"They are getting ready. I knocked on their door before coming down here." Buttercup says. Soon after my young sisters entered the room and something was off. Bunny had Bubbles bag pack and Bubbles and hers, on top of that they were wearing full sleeves shirts. Not that I am complaining but something was strange about this change. I was gonna say something but Boomer beat me to it.

"What is the change?" Boomer asks.

"Yeah. Bunny why does Bubbles have your bag pack and you have hers?" Blaze asked.

"Her bag was kind of cool and I asked her if I could see it for a few days. She thought the same thing with mine so we agreed on switching." Bunny says assuring.

"Yeah guys. She is right. No need to be all curious." Bubbles says. They sit in their sits and start eating breakfast.

"What happened yesterday?" I ask them and they both freeze.

"Bloss we already told you. Rick had to go early due to some emergency and same thing with Bubbles and we came early." Bunny says. Some how I still wasn't convinced.

"Is that true Bubbles?" Buttercup inquires with me and she nods.

"Are you sure?" I say.

"Blossom we told you already that we are fine and if you can't believe us stop asking us." Bunny says pissed and gets up.

"She is right Bloss. Stop suspecting us. If you guys can't agree to what we said then it is not our concern." Bubbles says standing up and taking with her leaving their breakfast. Everyone was just shocked with what just happened and so was I. They never acted like this, especially Bubbles.

"We are walking to school. See you there." Bunny says walking with Bubbles and heading before any of could say anything. Buttercup and me were just uneasy now and I wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

"That was weird. I have ever seen them so mad." Boomer says breaking the silence. I get up.

"I'm gonna head off to. See you guys at school." I say, walking towards the door and I hear footsteps. I turn around to see Buttercup coming behind me I guess she wanted to walk to.

"We will give you girls a ride." Butch says.

"No thanks we need to get some fresh air with what just what happened. We will see you at school." And with that we leave.

Buttercup and I were walking and I knew we both were thinking the same thing. Why did they both snap at us?

**Bunny POV:**

Bubbles and me have arrived at school and now were at our lockers. I felt terrible lying to my sisters and our friends and I saw Bubbles sad eyes and she felt the same. I didn't want her to keep her injury a secret.

"Bubbles why don't you tell Bloss about what happened last night?" I ask her.

"Same reason that you have Bunny. They will just get worried over nothing and I don't want Boomer's relationship to be broken because of me." She says and I never thought of that.

"Why won't you tell?" she asked me.

"Well Bloss would just worry and BC will beat the hell out of the boys. I… also don't want Blaze relationship to be torn apart. I am glad that we haven't revealed our past to them or it would have been a nightmare." I say to her and she agrees.

"Let's go to Katy after our classes. Get out of class before Boomer and make sure Bloss and BC don't notice you. We need to know how fast our injuries can heal so we can stop this madness act." I say to her and she nods yes. We both go to our classrooms and I was not excited. I knew for certain that Blaze would ask me millions of questions from this morning, which I would have no clue to answer.

I go in and sit down in my chair, and log in to my computer. Some of my classmates have arrived and thank god there was not any sign of Blaze yet. I get started on the project we were both working on and surprisingly we were both half done. Someone poked me, again and found out that is was Blaze. Typical, what is the matter with saying 'hi Bunny'. Is poking really necessary. He takes a seat beside me.

"Bunny what is wrong?" he asks getting serious.

"Do you think we can get this project done by tomorrow. I hate working on weekends." I say to him ignoring the question.

"Bunny what happened?" he asks again, and now I was uncomfortable.

"Do you think Mr. Ho will accept this and still give an A to us?" I do another distraction.

"Bunny stop ignoring me." He says again, but this time more sternly. I still don't look at him. He grabs my arm and turns me to face him. My shoulder hurt so BAD that I had to hold my screech.

"Bunny. I am gonna say this one last time. What happened?" he asks with his wide deeply looking into mine. I was going to say something when…

"Hey Bunny get away from him." Brat says approaching us with attitude. Saved by the devil.

"Ok." I say getting up but Blaze pulls me back down.

"Are you gonna move or do you want me to make your life a living hell?" She says with venom. I get back up but Blaze pulls me down again and my arm and shoulder were hurting like crap. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to scream so badly when…

"Brat take your seat and leave them alone" the teacher says and she stomps off. I let out of shaky sigh. I take Blazes hand and move it from my arm. My bangs covered my eyes to hide the pain. Blaze looks at me with worry.

"Look… lets just do the project and get it done." I say and before he could reply I grab my sketch and starting working on computer, and Blaze does that.

_All boys are the same. Deceiving and disbelieving _I thought.

**Bubbles POV:**

I was in my class working and as usual Boomer sat next to me. He kept asking question to this morning and last night. I did answer only told him to stop asking. I couldn't let his relationship be broken by me. If he loved Berserk, I am willing to let this slide and not discuss it with anyone, only Bunny. I still had to find a way to get to the nurse office after my third class. It was not long till Berserk came to us.

"Hey bonehead. Get up and move." Berserk says rudely. I was getting up until Boomer got a hold of my arm (the injured one) and put me back down in my sit.

"Bubbles move." She says with anger. I get up again but Boomer pulls me back down into my seat and my arm started hurt badly.

"Get lost Berserk." Boomer says with anger, and she stomps off. Why didn't he let her sit with him?

"Why did you push her away?" I ask.

"I hate her Bubbles." He says. _Yeah right. If you hated her you would not have kissed her at the carnival yesterday. _I thought. I wish he just told me the truth Boomer. The class ended.

**Buttercup POV:**

Thank god school is over and know I need to talk with my two young sisters. Butch and I were walking and I saw his face pissed of because Brute came and annoyed. If he is so annoyed of her why did he even kiss her? I will never understand boys nature. I felt jealous when I saw that picture and I wish he just told me and I would not have judged. We walked in the hallway and saw Blossom and Brick and it looked like they were waiting for someone.

"Hey Bloss. What's up?" I ask her in causal tone.

"We are waiting for our siblings." She says and I roll my eyes. At the corner of my eye I see Blaze and Boomer but Bubbles and Bunny were not with them.

"Where are Bubs and Bunny?" I ask them.

"As soon as class ended they ran out." Boomer says. That was weird I wonder why they did that.

"Did you not follow them?" Blossom asked

"We tired they were fast and left in a flash." Blaze says. This is very strange.

"This is really strange." Blossom says

"Yeah. Let's walk back home. Maybe they left early because of this morning's argument." I say and she nods. The boys tagged along.

"You guys want a ride? It will be faster." Butch asks and offers.

_Why won't he offer his girlfriend? _I thought

"No thanks. We want to walk. It is also a good weather plus we need to think for a while why Bubbles and Bunny just ran off." Blossom says leaving the boys confused. However we were also confused in many ways. So many questions were a rising in head.

We arrived home and saw living room empty. We went upstairs to their rooms and knocked. We got no answer so I opened the door with Blossom behind me and saw they were not there either. Blossom and me started to panic and we both ran downstairs to the main door. It opened and in came the boys and they saw our utter panic facial expression.

"What is the matter?" Brick asks us.

"They aren't home yet!" Blossom says in panic and worry. Brick helps her calm down but it wasn't working with her or me. Butch was attempting to calm me down.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Bubbles and Bunny.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO?!" I yell at them.

"Sorry BC, a teacher wanted our help with something and I left something in my interior design class so it took a while." Bunny says to her

"I helped her out to find what she lost." Bubbles adds on.

"You could have called." Boomer says calming down.

"Sorry Boomer but we don't have a cellphone and my change was in my mini purse that I left in class. So it took some time. Sorry to put you guys through that." Bunny says.

"Bloss and BC we both wanted to apologize from this morning. Our behavior was unacceptable." Bubbles with sorry eyes and I could tell she was. Bunny was as well because she wasn't making proper eye contact.

"It's alright guys. We are sorry to. We should have believed in what happened." Blossom says. They give us smiles and walk upstairs.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"To our room to get into comfortable clothes and take a shower. It boiling outside." And with that went up. Blossom and I were breathing lightly know that the tension was over. Little sisters.

"What do you guys wanna eat?" Blaze asks

"Anything would fine, after what just happened." I say and they all chuckle. I sit on the couch and turn the TV on. There was a baseball game going on and I found it interesting but Blossom was annoyed.

"Buttercup change the channel. It is boring." She says sitting beside me on the couch

"Sorry Bloss, first come first serve." I say while staring at the TV. Blossom gets frustrated and leaves and heads upstairs.

**Bubbles POV:**

Bunny and I were done taking a shower and finished into our home clothes. "Bunny where should we hide these?" I ask her holding a plastic bag. Bunny looked around to see where we could hide it. Then it hit her. "Take the plastic bag and put it inside that small pillow cover." She says and it was not a bad hiding spot at all. "Bubbles…you do not have to do this with me." Bunny says in a low voice. I went up to her and hugged her. I whispered into her. "I am not backing put on you now. We are in this together." We could not tell anyone where Bunny and I went.

"Do you think believed us?" I ask her. "Well…it did sound convincing enough so yea I think they do." Bunny says. We both head-out of our room, and went downstairs to eat. I was starving since I did not even get a chance to finish my breakfast today. We ate then I went back upstairs to my room to do my homework. Thankfully it didn't take long and then I looked at the time. It was 9:30 p.m. Bunny was already asleep and her shoulder was showing. I quickly go and cover it because it was the one with the bad injury. I get into bed beside her and sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.


	21. Suspicions

**Chapter 20:**

**Brick POV:**

"Wahooo it's Friday! The weekend is FINALLY here! After 12:30p.m. I am outta here." Buttercup says in excitement. It was morning and everyone was having breakfast at the time, we all had bacon and juice. For the past days the girls were acting a bit strange especially Bubbles and Bunny for the past two nights. They both have been acting weird the most. The girls are always rejecting our offers to our bikes rides and walk to and back to school. I look over at Bubbles and Bunny and they both were dressed strangely. They had full-sleeved shirts on, with blue jeans and still had each other's bag packs. I decided to ignore it.

"You girls wanna ride?" I ask.

"No thanks Brick we will walk." Blossom says. She and her sisters have been doing that a lot lately.

"Why? You girls have been declining our offer lately. Is everything okay?" I ask. They look at each other and just nod.

"It's nothing serious Brick. We just want to enjoy the good weather while it lasts." Bunny says, and it did sound reasonable.

_Man I will never understand a women's nature. _I thought

"Alright then we will also walk and enjoy the good weather." I say and Butch groans.

"Bro I don't want to walk." He says to me and I give him a death glare. He puts his hands up defensively.

"Fine." He gives in. Bunny and Bubbles got up grabbed their bags and were about to head out the door when Blaze spoke.

"Where are you two headed?" he asks.

"To school there are… uh … few things we need to ask our teachers privately. So we need to go and find them." Bubbles says and they both head out.

_ What could be so important _I thought.

"Well we are off to. I feeling like walking early myself since it is such a nice weather outside." Blossom says while Buttercup also gets up from her seat.

"I think we should get going." Boomer says and at that point we all got up from our seats, grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

We finally arrived at the school and I have to say. Walking was a really a good idea for today. I loved how the wind blew on my face, morally at Blossom. Her long hair flew in the air perfectly in the wind and she looking stunning.

"Butch get a grip. We only walked for fifteen minutes not a mile." Buttercup says exaggerating with sarcasm. We all laughed.

"I can't help it BC I hate walking." Butch says. _That idiot _I thought.

"Uh… you are such a lazy a**" Buttercup says to Butch and he smirks.

"I know am sweetheart." He says to Buttercup and she blushes red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yells and we laugh at the greens. We went in separate ways to head to our class, and since Bloss and me had the same class we went together.

**Blaze POV:**

I went into class and some students were there but I couldn't find Bunny. She was not even at her locker and surprisingly Brute was here and Ryan wasn't. They always came to class together and left together. They are most of the time 10 minutes late to class and leave five minutes early, secretly. Bunny wasn't here and neither was Ryan, something was off.

Suddenly I hear a voice and see Ryan come in, and Bunny was behind him. I was getting a little curious and jealous. I looked at Bunny and she seemed angered. She was staring at Brute with hatred and disgust, and I now, definitely wanted to know. Instead of Bunny walking towards me and sitting beside me, she went over to sit with some girl. She wasn't slutty or anything or at least that is what her clothes said.

_I wonder what Ryan said to her. _I thought

The whole time in class Bunny didn't even glance at me or say hi. I desperately wanted to know her ignorance towards me because it was ticking me off. The bell had ringed and before I could approach Bunny she ran out the door and into the hallway. I ran after her but she was gone and decided to go to my next class and confront her.

_What is up with her _I thought

I hurried to my next class and saw Bunny. She wasn't in her usual seat and was beside some random girl, again. Before I could walk over to her the class had begun and I sat in my seat. Since she was not beside me, Brat sat next to and it was annoying.

"Hey Blaze. How are you." She says in her squeaky voice and I swear windows would break. I wonder why she was not sitting beside her boyfriend but next to me. I look over at Ryan and she was staring and Bunny, with hatred, aggression and seriousness. It got my blood boiling and before I could speak the teacher had begun the class lecture for today.

"Today students we will be working in pairs. I have picked your partners for you. So today we will be looking at different types of graphic designers. I want you and your partner to pick one type, research on it, do a little history digging and present it to the class by Wednesday of next week." The teachers and posts the sheet that had our partners and back to her desk. I got up and walked over to the board and since I was a little taller that my classmates the crowd was not a big deal. I saw my name and I was Bunny's partner.

_Yes! Now I can ask Bunny what is up with her and a perfect chance to get away from Brat. _I cheered mentally.

I go and sit beside her but she does not look up. What is the matter with her and why is she so moody and quiet? She was perfectly fine this morning before leaving the house with Bubbles.

"Bunny." I call her

"Yeah." She answers looking down at her desk.

"Why are you ignoring me." I ask her.

"I am not ignoring you. I just needed a little change and space so therefore I sat in a different spot today." She says and is stilling looking down at her desk, and when she does this I know she is hiding something from me.

"Why don't you repeat that and say it to me face to face." That always gets her. She takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"I… am not ignoring you. I just needed… a little change a-and space… so therefore I sat in a different spot, today." She replies hesitantly and as soon as she finishes her statement she quickly looks back down at her desk. I was surprised that she actually said it but something was still off and I couldn't point my finger at. The teacher came around and gave us the project sheet. Bunny and I started to work and she only answered my questions if they were related to the project otherwise she would just ignore me, or distract me by asking or commenting a something related to our study.

_Something is wrong and I am going to find out what._

**Butch POV:**

I was headed to my next class with Buttercup and as usual we sat next to each other. Brute was approaching us and was about get annoyed because I was in no mood for an argument. Sounds funny since I am the tempered boy from my brothers.

"Hey ButterB** get up I am going sit beside Butch." She says to Buttercup. Buttercup was getting up and was about to leave when I pulled her back down. She gave me a confused look.

"Didn't you hear me, I said go. Now." She says to her and Buttercup got up again and I pulled her down again to her seat.

"She was already sitting here so go away BruteB**" I say to her. She gets red with anger and stomps off.

"Why did you do that?" Buttercup asked me curiously.

"What?" I ask her confused

"How come you did not want to sit beside her?" I was taken back with what she said.

"Because I don't like sitting with hoes." I say to her. The teacher came in and class begun.

"Students I want you to create a presentation based on a company of your choice. You need to have it approved by me in order to work on it. I have assigned you with a partner and this will be due my Wednesday of next week. Today you have the class time to work on it. I will announce your partners shortly.

I hope I was Buttercup's partner. I would mind being anyone's partner expect Brute. The teacher got up from her seat and announced:

Amy and Blizz

Samantha and Jessica

Eric and Mitch

Butch and Brute

Buttercup and Robin

Blast and Rythum

Kev and Rachel

Clover and Michael

Susan and Peter.

I couldn't believe it. I was with Brute. My worse nightmare. Buttercup got up from her seat and went over to Robin since she was her partner. Brute came to me and I was irritated.

"So Butchie-boy what do you want to do?" she asked with her squeaky voice

_god doesn't she have a normal voice…_

"We are going to do the Apple Company by Steve Jobs. You get the images and I will do the research." I say to her. I know she wasn't gonna do any work and I did not want my mark to drop therefore this is why I said that to her.

"Ok. I know you will A's us in this project. I will give the images to you tomorrow at your place." She says and I was getting really uncomfortable.

"No. Just bring them to school on Monday. I am busy this weekend." I say her and it was not a lie. My family and I may plan something.

"Aww. What are you doing?" she asks with an annoying tone.

"None of your Business." I say and walk over to the teacher's desk. I told her what company we, in others words I decided to do for this project. She accepted it and went back to my nightmare spot. I didn't need to do much digging since I was aware of it. I knew a lot about this company and deeply loved everything about it. I wonder what Buttercup decided to do. I couldn't wait for class to be over.

**Boomer POV:**

I was heading towards my last class of the day and I noticed Bubbles strange behavior. I hadn't sat next to me the entire day and was not looking at me or speaking. She came late to every class and that was not like her. I was sitting in my seat and Bubbles hadn't arrived yet even though she was the first one to leave our previous class. I noticed another thing; Berserk was here but her boyfriend James wasn't. Usually they both come in and go late from class to class. This was very unnatural. Soon after five minutes of class James and Bubbles came in, and even though there was an empty seat she went to the corner desk and sat there, alone.

_What is wrong with her…_

Then the teacher came and begun the class. "Today everyone, you will be doing a presentation based on a chosen historic building of you choice. I have assigned you partners and this presentation will be taken up on Wednesday of next week." She says and puts the sheet on the board. I was a little than my classmates so the crowd was not an issue. I saw name and my partner was…Bubbles.

_Good now I can ask her what was troubling her and work together on our project…_

I went to her, but she did not look up. She was strangely being quiet and thus I decided to break the silence.

"How come you are ignoring me Bubbles?" I ask her

"I am not ignoring you. I just needed a little and space is all." Bubbles says looking down at her desk.

"Bubbles what happened? You were late every single class today, in fact you were the first one to leave the room." I say to her.

"Boomer please. I don't want to talk about this right so don't push me." Bubbles says to me while getting started on our project. I worked with her and if I had questions related to the project she would answer it, but if it was related to something else she would ignore it of distract me with another question or comment.

_What is up with her…_

**Brick POV:**

I was in my last class with Blossom and we were having a good time working. I had to say, my class would have been brutal if Blossom wasn't in my classes. She was so beautiful and the smartest person I knew from the school, aside from our siblings. We were working when Princess came over and started her jibber jab.

_God this girl is annoying…_

"Hey Brick. Blossom move, I am going to be sitting beside him." Princess says with attitude. Blossom was getting up and was about to leave when I took her arm and pulled her back down into her seat. She was a bit confused with what I just did.

"Didn't you hear me you bookworm. Move. Now." Princess says with more threat and venom. Blossom was getting up again but since I already had a hold on her I pulled her back down.

"Princess go away and leave us alone." I say to her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because she was here first. Ever heard the expression 'first come first serve'" I say to her and she stomps off back to her boyfriend Norman. Blossom was now looking at me confused.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me and now I was lost.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Why did you not want Princess to sit beside you?" She asked me and I was a bit paralyzed.

"Cause I hate sitting and talking to bullies and sluts, and and she fits in both of those categories." I say to her. She was amazed by my answer but at the same time confused.

_I wonder why she asked me that…_

Soon after the teacher came in. "hello students today we will be doing a presentation based on a poem. I have the poems chosen for you and your assigned partners. This will be due the following Wednesday." She says and announces our partners.

_I hope Blossom is my partner…_

Bell and Darren

Rick and Sam

James and Lilly

Selena and Taylor

Demi and Joe

Nick and Damon

Brick and Princess

Blossom and Frank

Crap now I am with Princess and Blossom is not gonna be with me. Blossom went over to her partner Frank and Princess walked over to me. She was wearing way too much perfume that gave me a headache. The teacher gave us a poem and it was called 'The swimmer's moment' I had read this before so I knew it inside out. I looked over at Princess and Spoke.

"I know this poem. I'll do the work you just grab some photos that may go with the poem." I say to her.

"Ok. I'll give it to you tomorrow at your place." She says with squeaky voice, which I hated.

"No. I am busy this weekend so just give it to me on Monday." I say to her and she agrees. I didn't lie though my family and I were planning on something this weekend along with the girls.

**After School No Ones POV:**

_Two students had ditched the last 10 minutes of class by staying in the restroom. After those ten minutes they waited for another fifteen minutes for the halls to be cleared so they could go to their destination. When it was getting quiet, they rushed towards the nursery, holding on to their bags, and closed the door behind them._

_"Hello Ms. Katy. We are here." The first student says._

_"Good. Now are you to sure you want to go through this." She says to the two students that have entered her office._

_"Yes. It is the only way to protect them. We have made it this far, I am sure we can survive this." The second student says with somewhat courage._

_"They are really happy right now, and if we tell anyone about this it would break their heart." The first student says while the seconds agrees by nodding their head, yes._

_"Alright, I will keep them from them but I will make no promises." Katy says and the girls agreed._

_"I have gotten the test results from yesterday and they do not look good for either of you." She continued and now the two students were scared._

_"You two will have…_

…

Meanwhile Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, Boomer and Blaze were waiting for Bunny and Bubbles. They were taking a really long time and everyone wondered where had they gone.

"GOD! Where are they!?" Buttercup shouts impatiently.

"Chill out BC they will be here soon." Blossom says.

"They better be. It's kind of weird walking around with a girls bag when you are a guy." Blaze says looking anywhere but his brothers and Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom lets out a giggle.

"Sorry to put you through that. I will talk to them." Blossom says still laughing.

"It's not funny Bloss." Boomer says, and by now everyone was laughing. Since Blaze and Boomer weren't laughing they were hearing footsteps, running. They turn around and see Bunny and Bubbles out of breath.

"Where were you two?" Buttercup asked, calmly yet impatiently

"Sorry we came here to tell you that are bags are missing." Bubbles says, still out of breath.

"Don't worry. We have them." Blaze says and gives the bag to Bunny and same thing with Boomer, but gives it to Bubbles.

"Where have you both been?" Blossom inquired.

"We though we lost our bags and went looking for them. That is why we are late." Bunny says.

"Yeah sis. What are you gonna do? Give us a late slip?" Bubbles says with sarcasm, and everyone laughs including Blossom.

"Well you are here now so lets go home. It's Friday and I don' t wanna be at school any longer than I have to." Buttercup says and they all leave the school building and walk home.

**READ &amp; REVIEW :)**


	22. Bad to Worse

**Chapter 21:**

**No Ones POV:**

Everyone was enjoying his or her Friday. Buttercup was on the couch watch a soccer game on the television with, Blossom was reading novels with Brick up in his room, Blaze and Boomer were playing games on their PSP's, last but not least Bubbles and Bunny were in a corner chit chatting. Sophie and Julian had gone out to dinner at their friend's house. Everyone was minding their own Business until Mason came in the room.

"Everyone what would you like to have for dinner tonight?" Mason asked.

"I want barbeque Chicken with rice." Butch says, ordering.

"US TO!" Boomer and Blaze say at the same time.

"What about you girls?" Mason asks.

"We will have the same thing please." Bubbles says generously. Mason smiled and went back into the kitchen, and young teenagers went back to what they were doing.

Buttercup takes her eyes off the Television and looks over at her young sisters.

"They have been talking to each other for a while now." Buttercup says.

"I know. Do they normally do this?" Butch asked her.

"Sometimes, but it is not this common." Buttercup says curiously.

Bubbles and Bunny were minding their own business when Boomer came in.

"Hey. You girls wanna come over there and hangout." He asked nicely.

"Sure Boomer." Bubbles replies and heads off.

"You wanna come to?" Blaze asked Bunny

"Yeah sure." She gets up. While getting up she does a silent hiss. Blaze didn't catch it since it was so low. Bubbles was learning how to PSP games by Boomer, who was teaching her, and Bunny was learning how to play Nintendo DS by none other than Blaze. Buttercup and Butch started to play Call of Duty and Butch had to teach her since it was her first time.

Meanwhile Blossom and Brick were having a fun time reading. They had read many novels together and loved them all, especially Blossom. She was really enjoying her time with Brick.

"I love this book!" Blossom says with happiness. Brick smirked.

"You have said that for every book you finished today." She smirked.

"That is because they all are good." She says. When Brick was reading his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and received the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brickie! It's Princess!" Princess says over the phone.

"Princess how did you get my number?" He asks her. Blossom happy mood went down in a spiral.

"That is not important. Listen, can we go out on a date right now. I am really bored." Princess moans.

"I told you I am busy. See you at school." Brick says and with that he shuts the phone off. He walks over to Blossom pissed and Blossom was confused on why.

"Why did you reject the date?" She asked.

"I don't want to go on a date with right now. How did she even get my phone number? Only my brothers and I know it." he says.

"Princess knows a lot of people. If she wants something she gets it one way or the other." Blossom says.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked.

"Nothing. I am just getting bored. I am tired of reading right know. Wanna do something else?" She asked. Brick was a little confused by the sudden mood change and could not exactly point out to what caused it.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" he asked Blossom.

"I don't know. Let's go and see what our siblings are doing." She says and they both leave Bricks room.

When they were downstairs, they see all their siblings playing video games. Mason and the servants were getting the dinner table ready.

"Dinner is ready!" Mason says and everyone rushes over to the table. They all take a seat and start eating.

After dinner it was getting late and everyone was tired. They all went up into their rooms to go to sleep for the night. They all changed into their p'js and slept, however Bunny and Bubbles were having troubles sleeping due to their injuries. But eventually they slept later on.

…

Saturday

Everyone was now doing their homework and working their school projects. Sadly for Butch and Brick they have to work on their presentations themselves since they knew their partners were worthless. All the girls had met Sophie and Julian in the morning before they headed of to work. Everyone was in the lounge area studying when all the sudden, Bunny hissed.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Blazed asked her since he was working with her. She and Bubbles still had kept their injuries a secret.

"Nothing my foot just fell asleep." Bunny says getting up.

"I'll be right back. Bubbles can you come with me for a minute." Bunny asked Bubbles and they both went up. Everyone was noticing that Bunny and Bubbles were together more than usual.

"Have you guys noticed anything?" Blossom inquires everyone

"Yeah. They are together more day by day." Buttercup says in suspicion. They all went back to their doings, when Bubbles and Bunny came back down, but dressed in causal clothing.

"Where are you two headed?" Butch asked looking at them.

"We are going for a walk. We have been cooped up in her since morning so we are just going outside for some fresh air." Bunny replies.

"Yeah. We are going to take Patch and Spike with us." Bubbles adds on. They all nodded and saw them leave.

**Bubbles POV: **

Bunny and I were walking with our dogs. I was so glad that nobody asked where we were headed off. I looked over at Bunny and she slightly hissing in pain and I hated to see her like this.

"Bunny. Your injury isn't getting better day by day and neither is mine." I say to her, looking down at my covered injured arm.

"I know Bubs, but it is for the best. It is the only way I can-

"Ahem."

"WE can protect them. It's best that they don't know. But I told you before you can tell them about your injury anytime you want… just don't mention mine." Bunny states.

"Yeah. I know and I am not gonna tell them. Besides we are in this together till the end. So… does the cream help?" I ask her. She nods.

"Only a little. But the pain is still there. How is your arm, did it help you?"

she asked me.

"Same. Only a little, but hurts way too much." I say.

"Yeah. This year won't be the same as last year." She says to me while looking at Spike.

"Come on, we need to go to Rick and then at your job." She says and I look over from Patch to her, and nodded in agreement.

**No Ones POV:**

Meanwhile at the house everyone was nearly done their schoolwork and decided to take break for the rest of the day. Buttercup looked over at the time and I was getting a little late, due to the fact that Bubbles and Bunny still were home yet. She was getting concerned and got up.

"Where are you off to BC?" Butch asked her

"Going to go look for my sisters. They have gone for a while. I know that said they wanted to go for a walk, but never mention a LONG walk." She says emphasizing on the word long.

"You have a point there. I will go with you." Blossom says getting up and walking to towards her.

"You girls worry too much. They will be fine and will be home in no time. Just relax." Butch says.

"HOW CAN WE RELAZ WHEN OUR SISTERS HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 3 HOURS!?" Buttercup snapped at him. Everyone, expect for Blossom froze because they had never seen Buttercup this angry.

"Calm down Buttercup. I am sure they will be back soon." Brick says, but she was mad.

"I am going and nobody is stopping me." She snapped and was headed out the door when…

Bunny and Bubbles entered with Patch and Spike growling.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!" Buttercup yelled.

"BC we were gone for a walk. We told you before leaving." Bubbles says in a low decent voice.

"For three freak'in hours!" Blossom yelled, and Bunny got pissed.

"That's it. Blossom. Buttercup. We may be your young sisters but we are not babies. We can take care of ourselves fine, so stop being so over protective. We are back and sorry for being late." Bunny snaps but replies calmly. Bubbles and Bunny were heading upstairs when Blossom grabbed Bubbles arm and Buttercup grabbed Bunny's shoulder. (the injured ones).

"Yeah right. Just like you handled Tyler and Luke!" They both yelled. Bubbles and Bunny both turned around and at the moment Blossom and Buttercup covered their mouth. They saw their young sisters eyes filled with tears and realized what they just did. They boys were shocked and confused on who were the boys the girls mentioned.

"You two are the worst sisters ever." That was the last thing Bunny had before leaving and running to her room bursting out her tears. They all looked over at Bubbles, she had her head down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Bubbles we're sor- Buttercup got cut off when Bubbles took a step back.

"Checkmate. You win." And with that Bubbles also left and went into her room and locked the door from the inside. That left Blossom and Buttercup hanging with what they had just done. They both ran over to the couch and hugged their knees. Brick and Butch went over to comfort them, while Blaze and Boomer went upstairs to see if the other two were okay.

"I'm such a horrible sister." Blossom says between her snobs. Brick hugged her, rubbed her back but nothing seemed to be working. They both kept on crying. Blaze and Boomer came back down.

"Well?" Butch asked.

"Forget the talking. They won't even open the door." Blaze says while he sat next to Boomer.

"Who are Tyler and Luke?" Boomer asked.

"We can't tell you that. If we do, Bunny and Bubbles will stop talking us permanently. We promised to keep it a secret for them." Buttercup says, and she stopping crying but kept hiccupping. The boys let it slide for now but they will recall it once the sisters were back together again.

Blossom cried her self to sleep in Bricks arms and same thing with Buttercup but in Butch's arms. The boys picked the girls up in bridal style and headed upstairs to their bedrooms. Brick and Butch gently laid Blossom and Buttercup on the bed and closed their bedroom door behind. The boys went to their rooms and slept for the night.

…

Sunday morning 3:30a.m.

**_Bubbles Dream:_**

_let me touch you… I wanna kiss you…_

_You may look innocent, but you are just as bad as me…_

**_End of dream_**

"NOOOO!" Bubbles yells waking up from her sleep. It woke Bunny up.

"What happened Bubbles?! Are you okay?" She asked with worry.

"I had a dream about _that day _Bunny." She says crying and Bunny hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Bubbles. It was only a bad dream. You want me to go get some water for you?" she asked her little sister, and she nods saying yes.

"Okay, lock the door while I am gone." Bunny says and Bubbles looked confused.

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"Cause someone may have woken from your scream especially Blossom and Buttercup, and I am not ready to face them." Bunny says in anger.

"Yeah me neither." Bubbles says and Bunny walks out. Bubbles locks the door behind her.

**Bunny POV:**

I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water for Bubbles. I still couldn't believe what my sisters did. I grabbing the glass and then my shoulder ached and I hissed. I grab the glass with my left and turned around. I was startled because there was someone in the shadow.

"Who's there?!" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Relax Bunny. It's only me." I knew that voice and the person stepped out of the shadows and it was Blaze.

"You scared the life out of me Blaze." I say walking by him, but he grabs my wrist, lightly.

"You okay Bunny?" he asked in concern.

"How come you are up?" I asked back.

"I heard a scream and footsteps, so came down to see who it was. Now answer my question." She says, not letting go of my wrist.

"Bubbles had a bad dream so I am going to give her some water." I say trying to break free, but he wouldn't budge.

"You two are having awful lot of bad dreams lately. Care to discuss." He asked

"No. Now let me go. Bubbles is waiting for me." I say to him and he let's go.

"Bunny. How come you are not telling me what is wrong?" he asks. I still remembered those photos are the carnival, not only that but too much was on my mind right now. I didn't want him exposing things that I have told him about my life, especially to Brat.

"I have my reasons Blaze. Goodnight." I say to him and walk out of the kitchen. I head up stairs and knock on the door and tell Bubbles it's me. She opens and I enter with a glass of water for her. He drinks it and places on the side-table, and we go back to sleep.

…

**Sunday Afternoon Still Bunny's POV:**

I was going my work silently beside Bubbles, and both of us were still mad about what happened yesterday. I didn't know what I was mad at more; them almost blowing our secret or us overreacting. I understand that we all had rough timings in different ways, but yesterday was uncalled for especially when they mentioned Luke and Tyler in front of the boys. I didn't know about my sisters but I haven't been myself since then; not wearing favorite hats, my voice was fading, I was and am still hiding. The world was like a rock and I was sitting behind it, afraid to show everyone who I was. I was just finishing up my part of project for my Media arts class, and then I would be free. I finished my interior and computer design homework yesterday so I was good to go.

I looked over at Bubbles and she to was nearly done. At the corner of my eye I saw Blossom and Buttercup approach to us but I pretend not to notice.

**No Ones POV:**

Blossom and Buttercup walking over to their sisters, due to yesterday's 'episode'. When got there, none of them knew what to say to each other. Buttercup decided to break the silence.

"Can we sit here with you?" she asked.

"Sure. Take my seat." Bunny's not making eye contact with her sisters, while getting up.

"And you can take mine Blossom." Bubbles replies moving from her destination, avoiding making eye contact. The boys were stunned to see how Bunny and Bubbles could have temper.

"No. We want to sit _with_ _you._ Please we are sorry about yesterday." Blossom says in sadness.

"We miss talking and hanging out with you two." Buttercup adds on.

"We did to Blossom, but after what happened yesterday, I don't even have the courage to stand next to you right now." Bunny says, harshly. She knew her sisters were hurt, but so was she. She left and walked outside.

"Bubbles please! We are sorry." Buttercup pleaded. Bubbles couldn't stand it.

"You two have no idea what you put us through last night. I can't imagine what I would've done if Bunny was not with me." Bubbles says leaving and walking in the direction Bunny took. Both Blossom and Buttercup had thick tears coming out of their eyes.

Brick walked over to Blossom and hugged her while Butch embraced Buttercup.

"They hate us!" Buttercup cried into Butch's chest and his shirt became wet with her tears.

"They don't hate you…just upset with you." Butch comforted her.

"We are the worst sisters ever." Buttercup says through her tears.

"You are not. Bad sister don't apologize, whereas you two did." Butch says hugging Buttercup tightly. Boomer and Blaze head out and talk to Bunny and Bubbles to see if they could mend forces.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Bunny were walking side by side down the street. They felt awful to what they said to their sisters, and guilt spread through their chest. Bubbles still had few tears in her eyes and Bunny hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Bubbles. You know we had to do that." Bunny says with sorrow. She does her best to hold back her tears.

"Why does this happen to us? First Luke, then Boomer and now our sisters." she says breaking down. They both sat down on the sidewalk and looked to into the field.

"It's alright Bubs, we will get through this." Bunny says assuringly.

"Promise?" Bubbles asks

"Promise." She replies.

"So when do you plan on us telling them?" Bubbles asked and Bunny didn't know how to answer.

"Tell us what?" a voice said and they turn around. They saw Boomer and Blaze.

"Why are you listening to our conversation? Especially when we are girls." Bunny says coldly, and turns her head back around.

"What is the matter with you two?" Blaze asks in seriousness.

"Nothing. Just leave us alone please." Bubbles says politely.

"You girls have been distant for the past few days from us, and your sisters." Boomer says pointing out.

"Did my sister ask you to come here ask us 20 questions?" Bunny says while snapping a little.

"What is wrong with you? We are trying to help you out here." Blaze says with a little anger.

"Well we never asked you to help." Bubbles says defending her sister.

"Bubbles stop being such a Berserk." Boomer says and that completely puts her to silence. Boomer was wide eyed with what he just said. He was approaching her when Bunny stood in front.

"Don't you dare come near her anymore." She glances at Blaze. " I am guessing you thought I was acting like Brat." She says and Blaze looks away making Bunny realize that she was right. "Bubbles I have the answer to your two questions. First, people were right we are easily manipulative, and second I am never going to tell you guys anything anymore." Bunny says with tears in her eyes and takes Bubbles back into the house. Boomer and Blaze taken back with what they just did.

Bunny and Bubbles didn't make eye contact with anyone and went straight up to their rooms for the rest of the day. They didn't bother coming down or anything just locked bedroom door for entire day.


	23. Curiosity

p**Chapter 22:**

**Bunny's POV:**

Today I purposely got up early. I was so broken hearted this whole weekend and so was Bubbles. I had my alarm for 6:00a.m because I wanted to leave early and had to see someone at school today. I wasn't sure if I had wanted to wake up Bubbles, so I just let her sleep. We both have had uneasy nights for some nights due to our injuries and bruises. I looked in the mirror to glance at my shoulder and it was purple with blue surrounding. The blood was clustered a little and it hurt like hell. After that I grabbed my bag and was about to leave the room when

"Where are you doing Bunny?" Bubbles asked sleepy.

"I am going to school early today Bubs. I can't face anyone today; our sisters or the boys or anyone else for that matter." I say to her.

"Ok then. I am also coming." Bubbles says getting out of bed.

"No. Bubbles you should get some rest. You haven't slept well this whole weekend." I say to her.

"Neither have you. We either go together, or not at all." Bubbles says in a motherly voice. I gave in and she heads to her closet, takes her outfit for today and into the washroom. While she was I stared at my hat collection and thought about how much I had missed wearing them. I use to love wearing him and I still do, but I wish I could forget and loose the desire.

"Why don't you wear one?" Bubbles says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You know why I can't." I say. "Let me take a look at your arm."

She brings out her arm, pulls the sleeves back and saw the result. Not much success in our injuries. I sigh. She pulls it back down and grabs my school bag the I lent her and I grabs hers, since we both were on a trade for a while.

We headed downstairs into the kitchen and made breakfast. I made not to use the oven or stove because that would wake everyone up. So Bubbles and I settled for bagels and juice. We were both eating and we heard footsteps behind us.

"You two are up early." We turn around and it was Mason. Bubbles panicked but I remain a little calm.

"Please don't wake anyone up. We want to be in school before they do." I say in somewhat confidence.

"I understand that you two are still upset with your sisters, but holding grudges is not a good thing." He says to us.

"We know Mason. But is it is for their own good." Bubbles says, after finishing her breakfast. I looked back at Mason and he did look confused to what she said.

"How come you are up early?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Normally 7:00 a.m. is when my duty starts." He says and I look at the clock. He was right and Bubbles and I had to go. I get up and Bubbles follows and we head out the door.

**Mason's POV:**

I was getting a bit curious about the girls, but since I knew everyone was about to get up soon I headed to the kitchen and started making food for everyone.

Fifteen minutes later I see Blossom and Brick come downstairs. They were dressed and ready for school but blossom was not smiling like before in the morning. I guess she still blames herself for the argument. Soon after, Buttercup and Butch and she had the same facial expression as her elder sister. I guess she was also very upset with herself. Later Boomer and Blaze came down and joined everyone. They looked around searching for someone and I already knew whom.

"Breakfast is ready everyone." I say and they gathered around the table and sat down. Soon after Sophie and Julian came and they also joined us.

"Where are your sisters?" Sohpie asked.

"Um… they should have been here by now, I'll go check on them." Blossom says getting up.

"They are already gone." I say and everyone looks at me.

"Gone. Gone where?" Blossom asked me.

"They left to school 40 minutes ago, and I was surprised that they had to leave that early." I say to them.

"Did they tell you what for?" Brick asked and I nodded my head.

"No. They didn't mention their reason, but were still very upset." I continued

"They are still mad at us, aren't they?" Buttercup says looking down.

"Well more that that. For the past few days I have been noticing something about them." I say, in a curious tone.

"What?" the sisters asked at the same time.

"Well for one thing Bunny, I believe her name is, purple one, she hardly ever uses her right hand. She morally works and does things with her left. As for the Bubbles, I believe her name is, is always wearing fully sleeved clothes despite the weather condition." I say.

" What are you getting at Mason?" Julian asked me.

"I am saying they are probably hiding something. I may be wrong but to me that is what it looks like." I say and everyone looks at me, stunned.

"Well I hope you kids can figure it out if something is bothering them. My husband and I have to get to work. We will see you all at dinner tonight and make sure those two join us." Sophie says and they all nod. Sophie and Julian head out leaving the boys and girls suspicious.

"Anything else you found strange?" Boomer asked.

"I will explain everything else when you get back from school." I say and with that I take my leave. I heard the door shut behind me.

**No Ones POV:**

Bubbles and Bunny were at their lockers putting some things away when Ryan and James approached them.

"You two better keep your boyfriends away from our girlfriends." Ryan scoffs.

"They aren't- Bunny got cut off by James.

"Save it you liars. If you know what is best for them and your selves, you would listen." Ryan says making holes in Bunny's eyes. Soon they heard footsteps and at the end of the hall and saw who it was. There sisters with the boys. Ryan and James saw them and gave a look to Bunny and Bubbles. Blossom and buttercup, as well as Brick's Brothers were confused. Ryan and James left the hallway, while everyone stared and Bunny and Bubbles. They looked back down to getting things and avoided them standing there. Bunny was done so she closed her locker, and now was waiting for Bubbles. Her sisters, they boys followed behind them, approached them but Bunny avoided eye contact.

"Bunny don't look at us, but at least talk to us." Blossom says. Bunny just kept herself silent.

"You done Bubbles. We are going to be late." Bunny says avoiding Blossom and the others. Bubbles grabs her bags and closes her locker and were about to leave when her sisters blocked them.

"You are not leaving until we get some answers." Buttercup says.

"We have to go Buttercup, or we will be late for class." Bubbles says sadly, but kindly.

"Class doesn't start for the next fifteen minutes. You have time." Boomer says to her.

"Fine. What do you all want?" Bunny says with attitude.

"Why were James and Ryan here?" Blossom inquires first.

"That is none of your business." Bunny says, looking at the lockers.

"It kind of is our Business since you are our sisters, so spill." Buttercup says, determined to know.

"Buttercup whatever we talked about with Ryan and James stays between us and them." Bubbles says, and that shocked her.

"Just because you guys are mad at them for being over protective, doesn't allow you two to be rude." Brick says.

"We are not mad at them for that." Bunny says looking at Bick.

"Then what you mad at?" Butch says frustrated.

"They clearly know, and no reason for you to get frustrated." Bunny says eyeing Butch. Suddenly Bubbles arm began to ache and she gave Bunny a look. Bunny noticed what she was saying they had to move fast.

"Are we done here yet?" Bunny asked annoyed.

"No, we are not." Blaze says.

"Well, we are." Bunny says and was walking away with Bubbles when Boomer and Blaze grabbed their arm and shoulder

"OUCH!" they both screeched. Both girls were in pain and Blaze and Boomer at each other confused.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked worried. Bunny shuggered off Blaze hand of her Shoulder and Bubbles shrugged hand off her arm. They both ran out of the hall and left everyone confused.

"We didn't even hold them with full force." Boomer says, and Blaze nodded.

"Mason was right. Something is definitely up with them." Butch says and everyone nods.

**Brick POV:**

I was in class with Blossom but she was not sitting beside because she was working with her partner on the project. I was with Princess and she wouldn't stop bragging about herself and wealth. She gave me some pictures for the presentation and I was done making the presentation over the weekend. I could not wait for the class to be over, even though it just had begun.

"So… How was your weekend Bricky?" Princess asked.

_God does she EVER SHUT UP _I mentally yelled.

"My name is Brick and my weekend was fine." I say to her while working. She gets mad and looks away in another direction. I was dying for this class to end and what happened today at the lockers was still on my mind. First off, what were Ryan and James doing there? Should they not be with Brat and Berserk. When we walked in, they went leaving the girls annoyed. Secondly, they both screeched in pain when Blaze grabbed Bunny's shoulder, and Boomer held on the Bubbles arm. Their grip on them weren't too titer, and they said so themselves assuring. Then Mason's talk came into my mind:

_They are probably hiding something. I may be wrong but to me that is what it looks like._

It somehow did sound true, thinking about it logically they leave early, come late, go on late walks, and have become more independent than usual towards us. Bunny and Bubbles are constantly talking amongst each than normal.

Then the bell rang. Was I in deep thought for that long? I grab my books put them into my bag and walk over to Blossom. She was getting ready to leave as well and we both walk out together.

"What were you thinking about?" Blossom asked me.

"A lot of things." I say.

"Well don't think too much or you will get old." She says teasingly.

"Who are you calling old Pinky?" I say, giving her a new nickname.

"Did you just call me pinky?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok…Bricky." She says mocking me.

"Don't call me Bricky." I say.

"Then don't call me Pinky." She says defensively.

"Actually it sounds cute when you say it." I say and I see her blush red. She starts to walk faster.

"Come we have to get to class." I guess she got a little embrassed, but I also start walking faster.

**Butch POV:**

Buttercup and I were in our second class, but she was sitting beside her partner. I sadly was sitting with Brute and she stop touching me. Doesn't this girl know how to keep hands to herself? She did get me images for our seminar and I finished creating the seminar over the weekend.

"So Butchie-boy… how was your weekend." She says while leaning her head on my shoulder and hugging on tightly to my arm, and at the corner of my eye I could see her boyfriend Norman getting jealous. He was sending me daggers into my eyes.

"My name is Butch and let go of me before I push you away." I say warningly. But she did not budge. So therefore I take my foot slide her chair away, and she looses the grip on my arm. Before she could say anything.

"I warned you." I say and she stomps off to Ace, her boyfriend.

_And I thought boys were players…_

I looked over at Buttercup and could tell it was hard for her to control her laugh. I on the other hand couldn't help but giggle. At least she was smiling after the tragedy from this weekend. I hope they all mend forces soon, especially since mom wants see them together at dinner today. Buttercup and Blossom need to try talking to them again and inform them about the dinner meeting tonight and it was not going to be easy. Especially after this morning, I wonder what got into them. Mason was right they have been acting strange lately but what could be the reason or reasons. What was with the attitude and why did they scream like that, and more importantly what were Ryan and James doing there. Bunny and Bubbles have kept so many secrets that it seems to be destroying their relationship with her sisters and us. I can see at times Brick has a crush on Blossom, Blaze has a crush on Bunny, Boomer likes Bubbles a lot, and I do like Buttercup a lot. But none of us will get anywhere if Bubbles and Bunny don't spill.

The bell rang and I was surprised and I was thinking for that long. Congrats Butch you were thinking. I put everything back into my bag, and head over to Buttercup. She was done packing and we left the classroom together.

"I can't believe you were actually thinking. Just out of curiosity what were you thinking about?" she asked and I was surprised, at the same annoyed

"I do think Butterbabe." I say to her mockingly and she blushes.

"Don't call me Butterbabe Butchie- Boy." I hate that nickname.

"Don't call me that." I say

"Don't call me Butterbabe." She says.

"You know I will let you call me Butchie-boy. It sounds hot when you say it." I say and she turns dark red. Buttercup starts to walk faster and I try to catch up to her to get to our next class.

…

End of the last class:

**Blossom POV:**

I was our last class and I was walking towards the hallway when I heard voices. I stopped brick behind and me told him to be quiet.

_"He is getting suspious. What are we gonna do?" it sounded like a girls voice, but not just any girl. It sounded like Bubbles._

_"I don't know, but we can't tell. Not now. Not ever. It is best if they don't know." And that sounded like Bunny. I peeked over the wall and saw my two young sisters. They both looked panicked._

_"_What is wrong with them?" Brick says hovering over me.

"I am not sure but they do look panicked" I say.

"Come on let's head over to the lockers before anyone finds us here." Bunny says and they both run off.

When they were gone, I looked to where they were standing. It was Katy's nurse's office. Why would they be here?

"Why would they be here?" I thought out loud.

"Who knows, and now I am convinced that they are hiding something." Brick says looking at me.

"Yea. I should probably ask them after work today." I reply and starting to the locker hallway with him behind me.


	24. Boomer's Apology

**Chapter 23:**

**Boomer POV:**

School ended and we all were now home, but mom and dad were still at work. Bubbles and Bunny were informed of the dinner meeting tonight and I took a lot of convincing, especially Bunny. I was with Blaze downstairs chilling out, Blossom and Buttercup were at work, Brick was on his laptop and Butch was playing my blue Gameboy, and the girls were in their room. Brick and Blossom told us abut Bunny and Bubbles being at the nurses office. We found it strange to think why would they be there. But course they said it when the Bunny and Bubbles wre not around. They were in their rooms more often than any place else in the house. It was late afternoon, and I was getting a little bored. Soon the girls came downstairs dressed in the clothes they wore at school.

"We are going for a walk. Come Spike. Patch." Bunny says informing us. They go on walks a lot lately.

"When will you be back?" brick asked looking up from his laptop.

"Not long. Just taking a dogs for a walk." Bubbles says politely.

"Where are you guys going to take a walk?" I inquired. Bubbles didn't make eye contact me with me Bunny me with hatred look.

"Townsville Park." Bunny says to me, confidently and sternly.

"Be back in time for dinner." Blaze says, eyeing them.

"We will. See you soon." Bubbles says, still doesn't glace at me, and they both head off, with the dogs behind them. I felt awful.

"They seem to be going out a lot lately." Butch points out looking up from my Gameboy to us.

"No kidding man. I miss talking to Bubbles and I feel awful about what I did to her." I say sadly looking.

"What did you do Boom?" Brick says and I look up him, I notice all my brothers looking at me. Expect for Blaze because he saw what I was talking about.

"I… yesterday when you and Butch were trying to calm Blossom and Buttercup, Blaze and I went over to Bunny and Bubbles to do the same thing. But, sadly we ending up hurting them even more." I say.

"How?" Butch inquired.

"I called Bubbles a Berserk." I say cracking my voice.

"And You?" Brick eyed Blaze.

"I called Bunny a Duplicate of Brat." He says also looking down.

"Wow… you two messed up big time and owe a huge apology to them." Butch says. I was on the verge of crying I was not gonna do that in front of my brothers. They will tease me about being weak, and did not feel like the one to be picked on. Blaze on the other hand doesn't get that interpretation because he doesn't show is emotions and can easily hide them away. I saw Blaze look at me but I avoided making eye contact with him.

**Blaze POV:**

I saw Boomer and he was close to crying and I knew how he felt. I walk up to him and sit beside and rub his back. He does not look up at me and I know he breaking down badly. Brick and Butch saw but did not say anything. Boomer just gets up and went inside the kitchen.

"He is going to cry, isn't he?" Butch says looking at me with a boring tone.

"You tease him right now Butch, I will punch your teeth out." I say warningly and walk over to Boomer. I saw him drinking water and his eyes were getting red.

_Man he is sensitive…_

"Boomer you okay?" I ask. He doesn't say anything just nods, yes. I go over and hug him tightly.'

"I am much a fool." He snobs into my shoulder.

"It's ok Boomer." I say to him. "Come on, let's go and apologize to them. They are at the park anyway."

"Yeah ok." He says and we both leave the kitchen. We go and grab our shoes, and Brick inquired us.

" Now where are the two of you off to?"

"We have to go and see Bunny and Bubbles. We have to clarify some business with them." I say and Boomer and I head out on our

**Bubbles POV:**

Bunny told the boys that we were going to the park when we had to talk to Rick about something and my manager. I felt bad about lying because I had never lied in my life.

"Bunny I feel awful about lying to the boys earlier." I say to her.

"Bubbles, you didn't lie. I did. So relax. I having been dishonest about us for a few days so I should be the blame, not you." Bunny replies. "But we are now headed to the park, so it won't be a lie then." She adds on.

"I know but we should have told them that we were headed to our jobs first and then to the park.

FLASHBACK:

_Bunny and bubbles were on their way to the Rick's restaurant since they had a something serious to discuss. When they both arrived they saw Rick and immediately took him aside for a few moments. "Rick we need to talk to you" Bunny says in a serious tone._

_"What is it?" he asks._

_"It is about the fight that happened a few days ago, here." Bunny says._

_"We need you not to tell our sisters or their friends what happened that night." Bubbles says._

_"Why?" Rick questions the sisters._

_"Cause they are really happy right now Rick. We can't worry them over a simple injury. You have to promise us that you wouldn't say a word about this to anyone?" Bunny pleaded and demanded Rick._

_"Bunny. Bubbles they are your sisters. they have the full right to know. They deserve to know." Rick reasons them._

_"We see your point Rick, but it is for the best and for their safety. If my sisters, or anyone of their friends, our friends new about this… there will be a lot of heartbreaks." Bubbles says to him with sorrow full eyes._

_"Rick you HAVE to promise us this." Bunny begs at this point._

_"Alright. I will keep this from them for now. But no promises, if they come and beg and plead the way you girls just did, I way not have a choice. They ways of getting things out of me." Rick confess._

_"Don't worry. They do not have any doubt. We told them that night you had an emergency call and had to leave ASAP." Bunny informed him. With that they ended the conversation and headed out to Bubbles workplace._

_ When they arrived there Bubbles spotted her manger and pulled her aside for and important conversation. _

_"Hey Matt, we need to ask you something." Bubbles says ._

_"Yes what is it?" Matt replies, Matt is the manager of The pet shop Bubbles works at._

_"I need you to keep that night a secret from my sisters and friends expect for Bunny cause she knows. The night where I got into a fight with a random customer." Bubbles informs him._

_"Why do you want me to do that?" Matt questions them._

_"The reason being is that Matt, we can't put our sisters through trouble. For the past few days I have ever seen them is happy. If you, we tell them this, many hearts will be broken and a lot of emotional pain would be spread." Bunny reasons out with him._

_"They are your blood related sisters. They would worry for you and fight for you." Matt replies to them._

_"Matt we see your point but please. Don't tell anyone. If my sisters found out they would be crushed and I can't see that. Matt please?" Bubbles was now pleading._

_"Alright, but no promises. If come an plead the way you did I may not have a choice." Matt confesses, and they both thank him and leave._

**_End of FLASHBACK_**

Still Bubbles POV:

I was glad that Rick and Matt agreed to keep our secret. When we left Bunny and I went straight to the park, and our dogs just roamed around freely. We were sitting beneath a tree and I felt like singing a song that resembled and faith and courage cause that is what both of us are going through now.

"You know big sis, I feel like singing right now. There is no one around, only the dogs and us. I really wanna sing the song you and I wrote. Plus I want to release all the frustration and old memories. The incident from two years, dad abusiveness towards us, the fight with Boomer and our elder sisters, everything is just a down word spiral." I say to her. Bunny and me had written a song together two years ago when that incident took place. It had all the emotions the both of us went through and the pain that our biological dad had caused us. Blossom and Buttercup don't know about and we figured it was the best idea at the time. I still don't know if I wanna tell them about our song. Who knows what their reaction would be like.

"Sure Bubbles. I do feel the same emotions and memories a raise in my head right now and it wouldn't hurt to let it out low.

"Alright. You start." I say and she does.

**Bunny- ****Skies are crying, I am watching**

**Catching tear drops in my hands**

**Only silence as it's ending**

**Like we never had a chance**

**Do you have to make me feel like**

**There's nothing left of me? **_she had her eyes closed and sang the first verse. It wasn't loud singing, just low enough for the both of us to hear each other._

**Both-You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper **_both of us sang this part in passion and by heart. All the memories our past came back to me caused me to sing more deeply._

**Me- As the smoke clears, I awaken**

**And untangle you from me**

**Would it make you feel better**

**To watch me while I bleed?**

**All my windows still are broken**

**But I'm standing on my feet- **_I sang this verse with my eyes closed and it reminded me about my dad… all tragic times that took place quivered over my head. I felt strong tears roll down checks._

**Both- You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper **_we both sang the chorus together and brusted into tears. I felt the pain I felt two years ago and before after mom's death. I opened my eyes and saw Bunny, her eyes were red, and I saw the sorrow and pain in her eyes. But we continued because we both had to let it out._

**Bunny-Go run, run, run**

**I'm gonna stay right here,**

**Watch you disappear**

**Yeah, oh **_she sang this part with anger and encouragement. I think our past was also on her mind. Amazing how life can treat you._

**Me-Go run, run, run**

**Yeah, it's a long way down**

**But I am closer to the clouds up here **_I sang this a bit louder, making me stand up to let the frustration out of me. I couldn't hold it back and Bunny followed my lead._

**Both-You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Oh Oh **_– at this point I felt really fragile because it emphasized on what I appeared to be and what my life had turned me into._

**Bunny-Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper- **_I guess before I could take the next line she sang it, I guess she felt the urge, and her eyes were shut tight._

**Me-(Like a skyscraper) **_I felt like repeating the word since that's what we were appeared to be in front of everyone._

**Both-Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper _-_**_we both decided to finish it off together since both of us sang it deeply with passion._

I felt a lot of weight being lifted of my chest, and saw Bunny a little more relaxed. The song always helped us both redeem ourselves on the inside.

"Let's go back home before everyone gets worried." Bunny says and I nod.

We turn around and see Boomer and Blaze, with shocked faces on them. OH GOD! I hope they didn't hear us. We both just froze, unable to move.

**Blaze POV:**

Boomer and I heard voices and it sounded like something or someone were singing their hearts out. When the both of us followed the voices… we ended up finding Bunny and Bubbles singing. I knew they could sing that well and I never heard this song before either. When they were done and turn around they saw our faces and froze in their spot. They didn't move a single muscle.

"Wow." Boomer says, breaking the silence.

"How much of it did you both hear." Bubbles asked

"We heard all of it." I say.

"Oh." Bunny's small reply. They started to walk by us their dogs followed them.

"Aren't you girls going to ask why we came here." I questioned them. They stop in their tracks and turn around

"No, cause we know why you came here. It was to pick us up." Bunny says, knowingly. She was partially correct.

"Yes, but we also came for another reason." Boomer says assuring the girls. They stopped walking and turned around.

"We wanted to say we are sorry. Especially to you Bubbles. It was absurd of me to call you Berserk. I didn't meant. Honest." Boomer says, pleading for forgiveness.

"It's ok Boomer, it did not… hurt." Bubbles says, not making eye contact. I knew she was lying and so did Boomer. I did not know how to apologize to Bunny cause I was not good at saying sorry. Bunny was not looking at me, but at Boomer. She was worried if he tried to hurt her in anyway. My brother is harmless when it comes to feelings, but I guess she couldn't see that after what happened yesterday.

**Boomer POV:**

I walked over to Bubbles and tilted her chin, making her look at me. I knew she was lying when she said it didn't hurt cause no eye contact was made. I didn't know for long but some things were easy to catch about her.

"Bubbles… I know I hurt you badly. It was horrible of me calling you a Berserk when you are nothing like her. I didn't mean what I said yesterday, and truly do apologize for that." I say with full honestly and sorrow. She looked up at me and saw her eyes were red, guess she cried a lot because me; and pain ran through my chest.

"Boomer… it's alright. You are not the first person to call me that. I have dealt with being named called before by a variety of people, so it makes no difference if you had said it to me. You were only a friend to me, helped me so much that I let it slide." She says to me. I realized that she had a tough time saying that to me, but I don't think she wanted to slide it. I must have been hard for her and I felt really bad.

"Bubbles, I want you to be able to let your feelings out if something is bothering you. Talk about it to us so we could help you." I say to her sincerely.

"Boomer…I really don't know if I will ever be able to do that. All my life I have learned to only rely on my sisters and myself. If I trust anyone, it comes down to heartbreak. I am to naïve to be trusted or to trust someone." She says ending up crying and I hug her tightly and she cries on to my shoulder. I wanted her to do that, she needed to let her frustration and emotions out. I wanted her to give the satisfaction that she can trust me and rely on me.

"Bubbles you are not naïve. You are the smartest person at school and trustworthy. You are not naïve so don't even put that thought in your head." I say to her while rubbing her back in comfort.

"I'm sorry Boomer. I'm so… sorry." She says through her snobs.

"Don't apologize Bubbles. It isn't your fault at all. It was mine. I am sorry." I say to her and release her from our embrace. She gives me a little smile and I wipe her tears away. I loved her smile.

"You look beautiful when you smile." I say to her and she blushes. I see Patch cuddling up to her knee. I bend down to it and pet it to assure she is fine now and he licks my hand.

"Let's go the others are waiting." Bunny says, taking Bubbles hand with Spike beside her.

"Come on, we will ride home." Blaze offers, but they nodded no. They have been doing that a lot lately, denying our bike ride offers.

"Why?" I ask. They point at their dogs. We figured after that.

"We have to walk the dogs home Boomer. We will meet you back at the house." Bubbles says to me with a smile. I was glad to see her smiling again because it also made me happy. We agree and they both head off. We walk over to our bikes.

"Why didn't you say sorry Blaze?" I ask him.

"Cause you needed to lighten up, not me. I didn't do anything wrong." He says coldly. I get that pride is everything to him, but he also needs to realize that friendship is more important. I didn't bother say anything just started my bike and rode off, with him behind me. We were going a bit slow to keep an eye on the girls so we could arrive nearly at the same time.

When we arrived home mom and dad were here, and so were Blossom and Buttercup. Their hairs were wet so I guess they already had freshened up for dinner and also were presentable clothes in the house. Bunny and Bubbles came in after us and went straight upstairs to get ready for dinner. They had thirty minutes to get dressed and freshen up. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Brick, and he looked up at me.

"So. How did it go?" he asked.

"Good. It is settled between us, but I can't say the same for Blaze." I reply. He looks over at him.

"I don't think it is my fault. She was being a too stubborn at the time when I was offering help." He says and we all sigh.

"Blaze it is up to the person if they willing to take the offer. They do have the right to deny, if they please." Blossom says, which is true.

"Besides Bunny wasn't always like this. She was more a joyful person in the family, but now she has… you can say… a wall up to protect herself from the world. She was always jumpy and happy, but that all changed by a certain someone. The name just gives her shivers and horror." Buttercup says. Blaze looked curious and so was everyone else.

Soon Bunny and Bubbles came down and sat cushions that were on the floor. They both sat together, again and did have a little bit distance from their sisters and us. They were just sitting there quietly and waiting for the time to pass. I decided to break the silence.

"Bubbles you want to sit next to me?" I asked and she looks at Bunny nervously.

"I don't know Boomer." She says, hesitantly.

"Well you always sit with Bunny, I thought maybe for a change you might want to sit by me." I say politely. Without any further she smiles and walks over to me and sits down, and Bunny was know sitting alone. I felt bad for her, especially since Blaze still hasn't said sorry for being a jerk.

_That moron…_

**I went through the reviews and it looked like some of you guys are confused. Thus this chapter clarifies a few things and if is still a little confusion, review it and i will be happy to answer. R&amp;R :) 3**


	25. Blaze Apology

**Chapter 23:**

**Bunny POV:**

Bubbles sat beside Boomer and I didn't mind cause gained a friend back. I saw how happy she was, thus is why I did not stop her from going. They were having fun chatting and believed now that Boomer was sorry for what he did, and I to forgave him. Whereas I did not forgave his brother Blaze. I wanted to cry to badly right now for is insults towards me. I did not talk to anyone, not my sisters, or the boys just remained silent and looked outside. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to go dig into a hole and never come out. I already felt isolated from the school, but after what Blaze did I felt that now the world didn't want me.

"Good you all are here." I turn around and see Sophie and Julian. They were directing us to have dinner now and I was not hungry at all. The pain and sorrow filled up my stomach, but went anyway to be polite. I sat in my chair and Blaze shockingly sat next to me. It made me really uncomfortable but I avoided him being there. I saw the food laid out. There was salad, mashed potatoes, rice, and cooked vegetables. I just went for salad and mashed potatoes, with a glass of water and I started to eat my food. I had to eat with my right hand and therefore my shoulder killed. I knew I had to I was using my left way too much and I didn't want anyone to be suspicious about it.

"So, I hear the girls are upset with each other." Sophie says, I guess the boys informed her about. I didn't say anything just kept eating. None of my sisters spoke.

"Well its like Bunny Bubbles V.S Blossom and Buttercup." Butch says with sarcasm. It was true, couldn't help it there.

"Well… mind telling us what happened." Julian asked us, morally my sisters and I.

"We just had a fight. That is all." Bubbles says after swallowing her food, but the parents did not look satisfied enough. They wanted details.

"I am aware of that sweetie. What I want to know is what caused the fight?" Sophie says kindly.

"Blossom and I mentioned something that we promised them that we wouldn't bring up." Buttercup says looking down at the food in her plate. I didn't deny it cause it was the truth. I was nearly done my food and starting drinking down water until I finished.

"May I ask what the commitment was?" Julian asked, before taking a bite from his food.

"It's better if they say it instead of us." Blossom says and then taking a bit of her food. I didn't want anyone to know anything about me anymore. I had enough of the world and my life. I have being fighting for so long that I am starting loose my energy.

"Well girls?" Sophie asked, I just took another glass of water and not answering it. It was too painful to recall the memory; it wouldn't even help if I talked about. I looked over at Bubbles and she was now just playing with her food. I got up.

"Thank you for the dinner but I am tired and exhausted." I say and leave when Blossom spoke.

"Bunny you can't just get up and leave." Blossom scolds me.

"I am done eating. So I can." I say back.

"Bunny just come and sit back down." Blaze says ordering me.

"Who are you to say that to me?" I question him angrily.

"A person that owes this house." He says.

"Well news flash Blaze, I don't take orders from anyone." I snap at him. He had no right to order me around. I didn't care right if I was being inconsiderate.

"Why won't you just listen and sit back down! And stop being so stubborn!" Blaze shouts at me. I get pissed and fought to hold my tears back.

"I thought you said I was Brat. Well this is me in her version!" I yell, really pissed.

"You know that you can get kicked out this house if you don't obey rules." He says, in a bossy tone and now I get ticked.

"Fine. Kick me out know Blaze. I DARE you." I challenge him. Everyone was now staring at us. When he didn't reply I ran upstairs into my room and the tears I was holding back, I let them fall. I didn't care what everyone thought of me downstairs, I just wanted to be left alone.

_Tyler was right. Everything about me…he was right… _I mentally confessed to myself. I never knew that my crying lead me to sleep.

**No Ones POV:**

Everyone was stunned with what just happened. Sophie was mad at her son and so was Julian

"Blaze what was the meaning of this?!" his mother yelled at him.

"Sorry, but she was being rude." Blaze says emotionless.

"You were worse Blaze. I never saw her this hurt and know I don't know if she will even speak to me." Bubbles says crying. She gets up and goes upstairs into the same room as Bunny. Blossom and Buttercup were also upset but didn't know what to say.

"Blaze Jojo, you are going to say sorry to that girl. I know what she did was not mannerly like what you did was unacceptable. I am not giving you time limit on this because you now have hurt her deeply. I want to see her smile face ASAP." Sophie says getting up and leaving the table, with Julian behind her.

"I hope you are happy know Blaze because you lost her." Buttercup says.

"The incident that happened to years ago, you recreated it. Congratulations." Blossom says. The girls get up and leave. That left him and his brothers at the table. Before his brothers could say anything Blaze just got up and left and headed off to his room.

"Well this did not go well." Butch says, and the three of them also go up and sleep.

…

Next Morning

**Bunny POV:**

I woke up as the same time as yesterday only difference I did not wake up Bubbles. I had no idea when she came in or when she slept. I saw the dogs sleeping soundly. I grab _my school bag_ this time. I removed Bubbles books and materials and placed them on the desk and replaced it with my supplies for school. I put her stuff back in her school bag. I did not write a note cause I know she will be able to figure it out. I didn't care if my shoulder was hurt; I didn't about anything other than the fact of being left alone. I saw the clock and it was 6:45 a.m. and I went downstairs into the kitchen to have a bagel. I know Mason would get up soon but I again could careless.

I made my bagel and sat down in the chair eating incredibly slowly. I wasn't hungry but I knew that I would faint if didn't eat. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew who it was.

"Good Morning Bunny." Mason says.

"Morning." I say. I knew that he knew about the drama that happened yesterday at the dinner.

"How are you?" he asked kindly. Why was he being so nice to me? I was a b** to everyone yesterday.

"You are scaring me Mason. Why you being so nice to me? I was horrible to everyone yesterday." I say, nearly choking on y bite.

"You were just pressured and frustrated Bunny. Blaze was horrible to you." He says, and I normally would appreciate the defensiveness but I did not want to be pitied by anyone, anymore.

"I deserved it. He did have a point thought. Don't worry I will be spending less and less time in the house so therefore everyone will be relived." I say and get up from my chair.

"Bye Mason. I'll see you later." I say and head out the door.

**Blaze POV:**

I had been feeling guilty since yesterday night. Bunny was ripped apart from what I said yesterday I just hope she doesn't leave. I quickly change grab my bag and head out of my room. I go downstairs and see my brothers, Blossom and Buttercup.

"Hey." Boomer says.

"Hey." I say back.

"Sorry for being a jerk yesterday guys. It was stupid of me." I confess my arrogant behavior from yesterday.

"You owe an apology to Bunny. Not us." Blossom says, which was true but equally as important to apologize to everyone who was here.

"I know but she is your sister, therefore if hurt one, I hurt them all." I say and look at me.

"It's ok Blaze, but she was wrong to." Blossom smiles, and I was happy she had forgiven me.

"Yeah you did shit yesterday." Buttercup says with a smirk and I laugh.

"Where is Bunny?" I ask.

"She is gone." Bubbles says coming down the steps.

"You mean left the house for good?!" I say panic.

"No. She went to school early. Again but alone this time, not even taking Spike along with her." Bubbles says.

"This is my fault. I gotta find her and apologize. Sorry about this Bubbles." I say to her.

"You don't owe me anything. You said stuff to Bunny not me. You should be saying sorry to her." She says and I know she is right.

"Bubbles I want to say something to you." Blossom says taking deep breaths. Bubbles looks at her sisters.

"We are sorry Bubbles. I miss not talking to you and being with you. You can mad at us all you want but just talk us." Blossom says with tears in her eyes and the same for Buttercup.

"Blossom… Buttercup. Don't cry please." Bubbles say and runs to her sister for a hug. They turn it the hug and embrace each other tightly. I noticed that they missed being in each other's arms.

"We are so sorry." They say.

"It is ok BC and Bloss." Bubbles says. Wow she hasn't said that in while. For them, it must of felt good saying it and hearing it.

"Hate to break your moment but we have to go to school." Butch says and we all laugh. Buttercup playfully hits his arm. We all head out and as usual the girls walked and we rode our way there. I needed to find Bunny and fast.

…

I was in my first class and she did not sit beside me at all. She next to some other student and saw her eyes were red.

_Had she been crying…_

I felt so terrible of what I did and I noticed she brought her own bag. I did not notice Bubbles having her own bag this morning. Aside from that she did glance or look at me. When I walked passed her, she pretends I don't exist, and when I call her she ignores. Man I must have taken it to far this time.

She did this in all of our classes and now I was in my last class. It had started to rain and it was poring. Bunny was looking outside most of the class time and not minding the voices around her. Suddenly the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello a student speaking." I say

_Hi student. Is your teacher there. This is Ms. Katy speaking._

"Um… no she stepped out of the room a few moments ago." I say over the phone.

"_Ok well can you please tell Bunny to come and see me in the Nurse's office. It is important."_

"Ok I will give her your message." I say and put the phone back. I don't now if she was gonna believe but I had tell. It was important at least that is what Katy said.

_I wonder what could be so important…_

"Bunny Ms. Katy wants to see you in her office right now." I say but she doesn't look at me. She gets up packs her things in the bag and leaves. Not even saying word, I guess she was really mad. I saw the clock and there were ten minutes to class so there was a reason why she took her stuff.

The bell ring and we all left to either go home or go to our next class. I went down to the Nurse's office to see if Bunny was still there. When I got there I opened the door and entered.

"Hello Ms. Katy." I greet her.

"Hello there. What can I do for you." She asked kindly

"Well I am a friend of Bunny's and I thought she'd be down here. You called earlier asked me to message her."

"Oh. Well she left a few moments ago."

" Is everything ok. I mean with Bunny?" I ask

"Well I can't exactly say that she is ok."

"What is wrong with her?" I as k worried

"She hasn't told you."

"No. Not her sisters or my brothers. We are really close though." I say

"Well then I suggest you better talk to her before it is to late. Same goes for her young sister." She asks and get curious. What was wrong with Bubbles and Bunny? I thank her and leave. What are those two hiding from us? I remember their screams from last week. We didn't even grip them hard. Something was up and I am going to find out what even if Bunny is too stubborn to say it.

I was soaking wet from the rain when I got home. My bros and the girls were here but Bunny still wasn't. Mom and Dad were home early as well but I didn't mind.

"Did you say sorry Blaze?" my mom asked me.

"I couldn't because she sat far away from me and wouldn't talk to me. I was gonna apologize after school but she vanished near the end of class. I thought she'd be home by now." I say to her. Everyone face expression changed. Oh no.

"Where is she?!" Buttercup screams.

"Blaze you better find her now!" Blossom screeches at me.

"Blaze you NEED to find her." Bubbles says calmly.

"How! I don't even know where she is?!" I yell, but worried at the same time.

"Check the park. That is where she is when is really down." Bubbles says to me and I rush out.

"Take my car Blaze." My mom offers and I take the keys and drive off to the park.

**Bunny POV:**

I was soaking wet from the rain but it felt good. I was underneath a tree at the Townsville Park. I hugged my knees and put my head down. No one wanted me so there was no point of me returning back right now. I will later but just not know. I was crying and crying miserably. It hurt how no one wanted me, it hurt to feel that I didn't exist, and it's even more think that the people I just start to care about, HATE me. After the visit the Katy and how she told me I needed therapy for my shoulder I denied it calmly. There was no point of me in living and surviving if I am not desired by anyone, even my family. If your family hated you how can anyone else in the world like you. I kept on crying and crying under the tree.

"Bunny!" I heard someone call my name but I didn't budge. I did not care if I was hearing things or not. I wanted to be alone.

"Bunny! Bunny!" As that voice kept getting closer I realized that it was Blaze. I definitely did not want to see him right now. He should be happy that I wasn't at his house. He wanted me out and gone. So why come back.

"Bunny! What are you doing out here?!" He asks angrily. I look up and I stand correct.

"Go away Blaze. I don't want you here." I say with anger.

"I don't take orders from anyone." He says, using my lines from yesterday. I grab my bag.

"Fine. I'll go." I say getting up and leaving. He caught my wrist and pushed me back against the tree.

"You are going back home with me Bunny." He says ordering me again. I hated that the most.

"I am not going back Blaze. Besides you wanted me out yesterday so why come back." I say with eyes looking at my feet. Tears were still falling out of my eyes. I couldn't help it. I wanted to for once be stopped pushed around. I felt him tilt my chin, making me look at his dark purple eyes that were glowing. His eyes went wide when he saw my eyes, I guess they were red from my crying but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry… for everything." He says. I looked into his eyes and was being honest but could not trust it.

"The word 'sorry' is just a word. It doesn't meaning anything when people hate you. It is just another way of being kind when the person becomes heartless. You hate me Blaze, called me Brat so why come back here? You should have left me. I did what you asked of me yesterday. Go back home." I say leaving again, but pulls back and tighten his grip. My hair was in front of eyes and I was sobbing.

"Bunny I don't hate you. I never said I hated you. It was stupid of me to yell at you like that yesterday. I was being a jerk. I never meant to think of you as Brat. You are way better than her in every possible way. Please. Come back home. Everyone is worried." He says and I start crying even harder. He pulls me into a hug and strokes my wet hair.

"Why Blaze? Why does everyone h-hate me! W-What have d-done!" I sob between my words. He kept 'shhing' me but my tears kept rolling down my checks.

"I just want to be alone. No one wants me." I burst into tears at this point. He rubbed my back in comfort to relax me.

"Bunny your sisters want you. My mom, dad, and Mason care for you and so do I. We all want you. Shh… Bunny it's ok I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He says to me in my ear. I stop crying and he releases me from the hug and wipes my tears away from his thumbs.

"Let's go home." He says and I nod. I felt a bit better now. He took my bag and carried it and I started shiver because the wind started to blow. Badly. I started walking slow and slow. He stopped and turned around to see me shiver. I had my hands to my shoulders and my teeth were chattering. I look up at him and start walking up to him. He puts my bag down takes of his black leather jacket and puts it over me. On him it stopped at his waist, but on me it ended at mid-thigh.

"Blaze you w-will get s-sick tak-Shh

He cuts me off my placing a finger on my lips. He picks up my bag and starts walking. I was a little warm but wet still. I saw a car and realized we were walking towards it.

"This is y-y-your c-c-car?" I asked him between my chattering.

"No. My moms. Get in. Everyone is worried at home." He says and I do as I was told. He turns the heating on, and drives us home.

When we arrived at the house I heard Buttercup screaming. Blaze and I enter together inside. I was beside him and Buttercup noticed us first.

"BUNNY!" she ran and hugged me. I missed being in her arms and I returned the hug. Soon Bubbles and Blossom tackled me to the ground. My shoulder did ache but I ignored it. Right now I was happy to be embraced by my sisters. I missed them a lot.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Blossom yelled with worry

"BC, Bloss, Bubs, I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry" I apologize to them.

"Well it is nice to hear two calling us BC and Bloss again." Buttercup says and it also felt good.

"We are sorry Bunny…about everything." Buttercup says.

"I am to." I say.

"Well it is nice to see you girls have mended forces with each other now. Bunny go get changed or you will get sick again." Sophie says and couldn't believe her. I was so rude and she was so kind like my mother. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She was stiff.

"I am so sorry about yesterday. It was very rude of me to yell. Forgive me please." I tears in my eyes because I felt horrible of what I did. She releases me from he embrace and looks at me.

"It's alright sweetie. My son was also being a foolish. Has he said sorry to you yet?" I nodded and went up. Blaze followed since both of us were wet and soaked.

Couple minutes later I had changed into my p'js, and headed out the door. I saw Blaze waiting for me.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He says. I was a happy that he actually waited for me. We both went down together. He sat next to me and watched T.V for a while.

I was really sleepy. I saw him smirking.

"Sleepy?" he smirked.

"Yeah. I am…tired." I yawned. Before I knew it I was asleep leaning on his shoulder.

**Blaze POV:**

Bunny fell asleep leaning on my shoulder and she looked so peaceful and relaxed. I pick her up bridal style and go up to her room. I gently place her on her bed and I notice something. There was a white plastic bag leaning out of the pillow cover with some tubes. It was in between Bubbles hands while she was asleep.

_ I wonder what they are…_

I leave their room and go to my room. I will bring this up tomorrow morning because something wrong with the two girls. I go to sleep.

READ AND REVIEW! :D


	26. The Reveal

Chapter 26:

**Buttercup POV**:

It is another day at school and us, teenagers, were getting ready for school. I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs into the kitchen to have some breakfast. I saw Blossom and the boys seated in their chairs having bagels and juice and I joined siting beside Blossom.

"Morning BC" Brick says.

"Morning"

"Where are Bunny and Bubbles?" Blossom inquires.

"They will come soon and I have a few question for them anyway." Blaze says, finishing his food.

"What do you mean?"

"They are hiding something from us but not so sure what that is. Last night I went to put Bunny on her bed and saw a plastic bag with some medical supplies under Bubbles pillow." He tells us and now we were suspicious. My little sisters and got some explaining to do.

**Bubbles POV:**

I woke up and saw a bloody shirt on the floor. It was Bunny's, I could tell that because it was purple and she adores that color. I look at her and was in utter pain. I noticed her was bleeding and swollen, and at that point I shot out of bed.

"Bunny what happened!?"

"I don't now Bubs. I got up to get changed and took out that shirt." She says pointing to the bloody shirt. "When I wore it… my shoulder started to ache and bleeding. It took me a few minutes to clean the blood of my shoulder." She finishes and tells me to go and get ready. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, and got changed. I came out and was about to grab my bag when the wooden side table hit my arm. I screamed which caused Bunny to turn around. My arm started to bleed, the one that was already injured. Bunny quickly grabbed her bloody shirt started to clean the blood. There were in my eyes, but I tired not to screech due to the pain.

IT HURT BAD.

After she cleaned my arm, I saw my sleeve coated with red.

"Go change your shirt. We can't have them now." Bunny says and hand be a blue shirt, dull sleeved. I take and go change in the bathroom.

_What a lovely way to start the day… the pain, the blood, problems at school…_

I sigh and come out, giving Bunny my shirt. She took both shirts and hid them in the wardrobe.

We both took our bags and headed downstairs and everyone giving us the stares. I chose to ignore and sit down in a sit that was beside Boomer and Bunny did with Blaze.

"Why did you scream Bubbles?" Boomer questioned.

**Blossom POV:**

"Why did you scream Bubbles?" Boomer questioned. I was going to ask, but I guess he beat me to it.

"Oh… I accidently hit…um my arm…at the side table." She says, nervously. I looked over at Bunny, and she was rubbing her left shoulder.

"What is the matter Bunny?"

"Nothing Bloss." She says

"Then why are you rubbing your left shoulder?" she stops and looks away. Until, Blaze eyes widened.

"Bunny, is your shoulder bleeding? Your shit is becoming red." He says to her and I shocked. I look to see Bubbles and her sleeve was becoming red.

"No, I am not bleeding. Bubbles spilled some paint on my shirt and some got on hers to." Bunny answers confidently, and places a hoodie over her shirt, and so does Bubbles.

"Stop lying Bunny and tell us the truth." Buttercup says sternly, looking at them both. Bunny and Bubbles got up and were about to leave when Boomer and Blaze grabbed them by their wrists.

"Let go of me Blaze!" Bunny shouts.

"No, tell us the truth first." He says sternly. While Bubbles was trying to break free from Boomer grasp.

"Boomer let go of me!" Bubbles shouts at him,

"Tell us the truth first Bubbles. I know your lying.

"BC, tell Blaze o let me go!" Bunny says struggling to get free from his grip. But it was no use since they both were pretty strong.

"Tell the truth first Bunny." Buttercup says with her hands on her hips and stands from her seat and so do I.

"Bloss a little help here!" Bubbles says and I smirk

"first, give us an honest answer and then they can let go."

"You to! Arghh…. Let of me!" Bunny says but they won't budge. My sisters kept struggling to break free, until a voice was heard.

"What is with all of this racket?" in came Mason from the kitchen, and it wasn't long until I heard another voice.

"Hey!" I saw my sisters take off in speed and headed out the door. I guess the boys got distracted and their grip loosened. Blaze looks over at Mason.

"What the hell Mason!?" he yells at him.

"Don't yell at me Blaze and go to school or you all will be late, but just out of curiousity, what was all the racket out here?" Mason asks.

"Well Blaze and Boomer were holding on to my sisters to get some info out of them. They were about to give in when you came and shouted, and that is when they ran off."

"Well, we or you guys can continue this scene afterschool. Now go before you are all late" He says and we all head out the door.

_What a dramatic way to start the day…. _

**Mason POV:**

It was been two hours since the kids left for school and that dramatic scene, which still causes me to laugh. The servants were nearly done the main floor, and since I was in charged of the servants that come in this house, I instructed them to clean the second floor after. Today only four servants were at work two males and 2 females. There names were Tina, Linda, Roy and Brutal and when they were done we all headed upstairs.

Roy and Brutal were cleaning Brick, Boomer, Butch's room and were nearly done Blaze. I decided to go and see how the ladies were doing in the girls room. I was halfway through the hallway when Tina and Linda came up to me, running.

"Sir Mason we found some things in the girls rooms. I found photos, medical cream tubes, and two bloody shirts." Tina says handing me items that she found suspicious and I was shocked. First she handed me the photos, where Blaze was kissing a girl that appeared to be a slut. That is what I thought due to the clothing of her in the pictures. Then I saw a few images where Boomer and a girl were kissing and the same thoughts were in my head about her as well. Then I glanced at the medical tubes and it was labeled Arnica; used for deep bruises and swollen injuries. What were the girls doing with these? Last but not least, I saw looked at the bloody shirts, the purple one was way too bloody than the other blue one. This got my suspicions higher. Where they being suicidal? Where they hurt? I need to get to the bottom of this.

"Thank you Tina. You are dismissed."

"Sir I, to, have a few photos. But these are from ma'am Buttercup and Blossom room." Linda says and hands me the photos. I look to see Brick and Butch kissing a girl, that also like sluts. I thanked her and headed off to think on how to handle this situation.

I went downstairs and placed everything on the table. I took out my Galaxy Nexus phone and dialed the number.

RING…

RING…

RI-Hello

"Hello. Sorry to bother you at this time, but this is urgent. We have a problem, or should I say problems that involve the kids and it needs to solved ASAP."

"Mason…what is going on?" the person on the phone says to me.

**No Ones POV (At School):**

Bunny and Bubbles ran into the field shocked and heartbroken and did not care about the voices around them. Their eyes were red and puffy and filled with tears.

"Bunny! Bubbles!" Blossom shouted trying to catch up to them and same with Buttercup, Brick and Butch, Blaze and Boomer.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Blaze asks her with worry but she was not able to say anything just kept crying. Boomer was trying to get Bubbles to calm down and speak. Brick, on the other hand noticed some papers that the girls were holding.

"What are those papers?" Brick questions the both of them. When he gets no reply, he takes the papers from Bunny and Butch takes Bubbles. They were shocked with what they read

_Earlier…_

_It was after Bunny and Bubbles last class and both of them here headed to the infirmary because Ms. Katy had called their class to seem them. When the girls arrived at the nurse's office, Katy had a worried expression on her face. The girls would not comprehend to what they were about to hear._

_"What's wrong Ms. Katy?" Bubbles questions kindly._

_"Girls. I have a few more results regarding your injuries and they do not appear to be satisfying."_

_"What do you mean?" Bunny asks with a shaky voice._

_"Well, I went over the results a few times and there is no mistake. Bunny you have fractured your shoulder, while Bubbles has fractured her arm. You two are now strictly forbidden to any physical activities such as sports, cheerleading, etc. whether it is in school or outside. Here have a look." Katy says handing them their results, and that has surprised them both. Cheerleading was Bubbles passion, while Bunny love to play sports (not all, but most)._

_"However there may be a chance. If you two go to therapy you may be able to do some physical activities." He continued but Bubbles and Bunny were in shock and slow left the office. They walked down the hallway and out to the field with the results in their hands._

_Present… (Stilll No Ones POV):_

Bubbles and Bunny were still speechless. Blossom looked at the results, same with Buttercup and both went wide eyed.

"Bunny! What is this!" Buttercup yells, but the young sisters still had no voice.

"Bubbles what happened to the both of you?!" Blossom early screeched. Before anyone else could say anything…

"Please… take us… home." Bunny says between her snobs. Blaze looked at her.

"Ple-e-ease…. t-take us h-ho-home." Bubbles says, trying to breath evenly, but was failing miserably.

Fine, but this conversation is continuing at the house. Full explainations and no excuses or lies this time." Brick says sternly and they all head home on the bikes with girls seated at the back.

…

**Brick POV: **

We arrived at the mansion and the girls still didn't say a word the whole way back. We went to the lounge area and I saw mom, dad, and Mason looking pretty dam serious.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing home so early?"

"That is not important right now Brick. Everyone have a seat. We have to straighten a few things out." We all sit down. Boomer and me sat on the couch with Blossom and Bubbles, with Blaze and Butch sat on the couch next to us with Bunny and Buttercup. Once we were all seated, I noticed some things on the table; some photos, tubes, and shirts with blood on them.

"Dad, what are these?"

"Precisely what we are here to talk about. We are going to start with the girls: Bunny and Bubbles. You two have a lot of explaining to do, more than others." He scoffed but kept his voice low.

"What do you want to know?" Bubbles says low voice but good enough for us to hear.

"How come these shirts are bloody? Our servants found them in your wardrobe this morning. Care to explain." My mom says to her.

"The purple shirt is Bunny's. Her had started to bleed this morning rapidly. I don't know how but she told me that after wearing the shirt, her shoulder bleed. Not all of the blood on that shirt is hers, some of it, is mine. My arm accidently hit the side table and my arm started bleeding so se whipped it with that shirt. The blue one was the shirt I was suppose to wear today but my arm was bleeding… and that is how that blue shirt has blood on." Bubbles finishes taking a deep breath.

"Now. Bunny explains how the two of you injured your-selves." My mom questioned them._ We were here to ask them that anyway._

"Well… a couple of days ago at work I was doing my shift. I was done serving my last customer and then I heard the door burst open. I, then saw Ryan looking and mad and furious at me. He confronted me by saying 'get your boyfriend away from my girlfriend' and by boyfriend he meant Blaze. I was about to tell him that he was just a friend when he took my shoulder slammed it against the wall hard. The same thing happened to Bubbles but it was James and it was at her job when she was doing her shift. Rick saw me being injured and told him to leave and then dropped me home after. Bubbles got dropped off by her manager and that is how we came home early that day and how everything began." Bunny finishes and we look at them.

"Why didn't you both tell us anything?" Blossom asked.

"You and BC were really happy and so was everyone else. We didn't want anyone to be hurt by us." Bubbles says.

"Now the photos that involve all of you." Mason says and I was confused. What photos.

"What photos?" Boomer asked. My mom place the photos in front of us and I was stunned. There were photos of my brothers and I kissing Princess, Brat, Berserk and Brute.

Oh no.

"What did you girls get these?"

"Princess gave them to me, a couple days ago." Blossom says to me.

"Brute gave me her of Butch kissing her" Buttercup says not making eye contact with any of my brothers.

"Berserk gave me hers." Bubbles says hesitantly.

"Brat gave me her photo of Blaze kissing her." Bunny says and I was blown back. Now everything started to make and come together.

"Sons, why didn't you inform us about having girlfriends?" my dad asked us disbelievingly.

"Dad they are not our girlfriends." Butch says.

"I find that hard to believe. Especially when you are kissing girls that look like slutts." My mom says.

"Mom. Butch is telling the truth. They are not our girlfriends. When we were at the carnival that day they tackled and kissed us forcibly. We never kissed them back." Boomer says innocently but also truthfully.

"Mom, Princess kissed me when Blossom was playing a game. I told her that I had to make a call. I was going to call Blaze but before I could do that Princess showed up. When she came…she…well…the photo explains the rest."

"Same here. I was at the food court with Buttercup. She was at the table and I was waiting in line to order our food. When my turn came, I finished ordering and waited on the side. Then Brute came along and then… yeaa… the photo." Butch says.

"Bunny went on a ride and I wanted take a break so I told her to go on without me. When she was gone, that was when Brat approached me and… well…kissed me. Which was utterly disgusting." Blaze says with anger and irritation.

"Berserk came when Bubbles went to the girls washroom. From there, the pictures explain the rest." Boomer says. I can't believe that they gave the girls these photos. My anger was rising and I was trying to keep it in control. I got up from my seat and handed my mom the papers that Bunny and Bubbles injury.

"What is this Brick" she asks.

"They are reports of Bunny and Bubbles injuries. They are really bad." She glances at them and I see her eyes widened.

"Well, I see. They have fractured their shoulder and arm. Looking at this, there is still a chance of therapy, and you girls are gonna go. I will talk to your school nurse, Katy and discuss the rest of the details." She says and walks out with dad, and Mason. That leaves us, and I take Blossom's arm and drag her to my room to have a little talk about the photos.

…

When we were in my room I closed the door behind me and was looking straight into her eyes. She had a questioning look to why I brought her here.

"Blossom why didn't you tell me about those photos?"

"There was nothing to talk about and besides, if you wanted to kiss Princess and make her your girlfriend who am I to stop you from that." She says looking at me.

"She is not my girlfriend and I did not kiss her. I told you and everyone else that downstairs"

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" she says.

"Because if I were her boyfriend I would have insulted you and your sisters. If she was my girlfriend, I would not have you as my friend. I wouldn't be helping you with your problems and keeping them from the school. I know that you know that I am not lying which is why you trust me, and I am doing the same in return."

"Then why didn't you tell me what she did at the carnival while I was gone?" Blossom asks.

"I am sorry about that. I know that I should have told you, but I didn't wanna hurt you either. Why didn't you tell me about the pictures that Princess gave you?"

"Um…well…I didn't want to be the reason that for your relationship to end. I felt that if you wanted her, it was your decision to make and is not my place to intrude." She says looking down and I could tell she was hurt. But also knew she believed me me. I walk to her, tilt her chin to make her look at me.

"Blossom if there is no relationship, how could it end? I know you feel or felt betrayed, but you have to know this. I will _never_ to anything that would hurt you." She smiles and I hug her. We end up watching an action movie and she sits beside me on my bed. I heard a scratch on my door so I got up and saw Rex wanting to come in. I swear these dogs are like magnets with the girls. Rex laid with Blossom on my bed and I closed the door and joined them.

**Butch POV:**

After mom, dad and Mason I saw Brick take Blossom upstairs, and I dragged Buttercup into the kitchen to have a little talk about why she hid those photos from me. She looks at me confused, angry, and what-is-with-this-guy look.

"Why didn't you tell me about those photos that Brat gave you?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you to kissing at the carnival?" she questions back.

"Don't answer my question with a question. I asked you first."

"There was nothing to tell. If you like her and she likes you, who am I to bargin and complain. If you wanted to kiss her, not my problem." She says.

"I don't like her and I didn't kiss her."

"Well that is not what I saw in those pictures. IF YOU DON'T CALL THAT A KISS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS BUTCH!? YOUR LIPS WERE CONNECTING HER HERS!" She yells.

"Buttercup, she kissed me and I would never kiss her back. She tackled me when I was waiting for our food and then it happened because you weren't around."

"Whatever Butch. She can be your girlfriend for all I care." She says looking everywhere in the kitchen but me. I get mad now.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not into her! I don't love her nonetheless like her! Why don't you believe me Buttercup! When I finish, she is frozen at her spot, and looks down.

"Butch… It's not that I don't believe you. I just do want to be the reason of a break up." She says still looking down. I walk to her and make her look at me.

"Buttercup, I can't break up with her if I wasn't even with her in the first place."

"I guess." I see her smile and I hug her.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about those pictures." She says.

"I am sorry too, for not telling what happened but is that the reason why you guys stopped riding with us on our bikes?" she nods saying yes.

We went up to my room to my room and I asked Buttercup if she wanted to play a few games there and she agreed. So for the next little while we were there, in my room, having a blast. Rocky came in and started to cheer and bark like crazy for the fun of it.

**Boomer POV:**

I took Bubbles into my room leaving Blaze and Bunny alone in the lounge area. When we got in my room I closed the door behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the photos Bubbles?"

"There was nothing to talk about. You like Berserk and she likes you." She looks at me and says "I am h-happy for you B-Boomer." But I know she is sad.

"Bubbles I don't like her at all. I told you she tackled me and kissed. I told you that earlier."

"Boomer I did want to be the reason for a broken relationship. I did not want to be the blame for this. If you wanted her as your girlfriend, then that is up to you." She says and looks at the ground. I walk up to her making her tilt her chin, making her look at me.

"Bubbles I swear on my life that I hate her. She is nothing to me, not even as a friend. If there wasn't even a relationship, how can you be the blame? The only friends I have right now are you and your sisters. I would never _ever _do anything that would hurt you."

"I'm so sorry Boomer. I should have told you about those photos." She says and I hug her. She cries into my shoulder and I tried 'shhing' her.

"I am sorry to Bubbles. I should have told you about the kiss, even though it didn't mean anything." She looks up at me and I wipe away her tears with my thumbs. She smiled at me and I gave her the same in return. We both settled down on my bed and watch a comedy movie of her choice. I heard my door being scratched and I got up to open it. I see Patch wanting to come in and I let him and he goes and lies down beside Bubbles on my bed. I close the door and join them.

**Blaze POV:**

Everyone was gone and that left Bunny and me alone in the lounge area. She hasn't spoken a word since we found about her injury and the photos she and her sisters were hiding. I decided to break the silence.

"Bunny why didn't you tell me about the photos?" she wasn't answering me until a few moments passed.

"It had nothing to do with you, so I didn't find the need." She says, abut I coud tell that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Bunny you had photos of _me _that kind of does have something to do with me."

"I didn't want to be the reason for a break up. If you wanted her to be your girlfriend you could have told me, and I would have been fine with it. I was hurt that I found this out from her instead of you, which is why I never showed you the pictures. I did not want to be the blame for a heartbreak." She says and I just look at her.

"Bunny she is not my girlfriend, not even a friend, heck I don't even like. She is a total b**. She is nothing to me in my life and will never be. You and your sisters are my only friends since we moved here and my family and like you girls a lot."

"I didn't want to hurt you." She says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I know, but you did by not telling me about the photos and the injury Ryan caused."

"You hurt me too, by not telling that Brat kissed you." She says back to me.

"Yea, was this also the reason why you girls wouldn't come on our bikes to ride with us to school." She nodded saying yes. I decided to take her to my room and we settled down on my bed and watched a movie, comedy and action. I heard a scratch on my door. I opened it to find spike wanting to come in and I let him. He goes and lies down with Bunny; I close the door and join them.

…

**Next Morning No Ones POV: **

Blossom and her sisters rode on Brick and his brothers bikes to school the next day. They all went to their classes together like a regular routine and worked together. After their classes they all headed to their lockers laughing and joking around. Bubbles and Bunny had received a few days off from their jobs due to their injuries. When they were done they were in the hallway when Ryan, James, Ace and Norman were confronting the girls; mainly Bubbles and Bunny. The boys took a protective stand in front of the girls when Norman and his gang reached them.

" You girls are gonna pay" Ace says eyeing Buttercup, Butch stepped in front and protected her from Ace.

"Don't you dare come near her." Butch growled at Ace, putting daggers in his eyes.

"I am gonna give you another broken arm Bubbleb**" James threatens Bubbles, and Boomer is standing protectively in front of her.

"You touch and I will seriously mess up your face." Boomer says creating holes in James eyes.

"Bunny you are now in for a world of pain." Ryan get close, but Blaze protects her from him.

"Don't you dare touch her." Blaze says with so much hate, and does not let his eyes off Ryan.

"Blossom, you and sisters are going to get it today." Norman says scaring the life out of her. Brick, thankfully was in front of her, protecting her from Norman.

"Don't you dare touch them Norman." He says back aggressively.

"L-Leave us a-a-alone" Bubbles says weakly, behind Boomer.

"Never. After your boyfriends kissed our girlfriends, I don't think so." James says, with anger.

"They are not our boyfriends, just friends." Bunny clarifies with a shaky voice.

"Liars!" Ryan yells at her.

"If we prove that we are telling the truth, will you leave us alone" Blossom asks.

"How can you prove anything by lying?" Norman says.

"Do you want to know the truth or not?" Buttercup snaps back. There was a long term silence until Ace spoke.

"Fine." Ryan and his gang were taken behind into another hallway to stay hidden but no too far so they couldn't hear. The girls formulated a plan and waited for Princess and her slutty friends to come.

**Blossom POV:**

After a while they came. I explained her plan to her sisters and started to put it into action. They saw Princess and her slutty friends walk down the hallway towards.

"Oh look, the freak show" Princess says

"Oh look, the trash walked in." Buttercup shot back

"Shut up, ugly hag" Brute says, angrily.

"Whore." Bunny snaps.

"Watch your mouth dipshit." Brat yells at Bunny.

"That is the best you could come up with, cuz it was kinda lame."

"Lame? You call'in us lame… you don't even have a boyfriends much less a friend in this school" Princess says to me. _Perfect statement._

"At least we won't cheat on our boyfriends, if we ever had one. Unlike you."

"Who? Norman? He is not my boyfriend. I only said that because of his wealth, but Brick is my new boyfriend. He is so hot, rich, everything a girl would want in a guy. So _now _he is my new boyfriend." She says and my sisters and I were in shock. _How on earth could she be that cruel? _I look over to Brute, Brat and Berserk.

"Did you all also use Ace, James and Ryan like that as well?"

"Pretty much the same concept, but the stories do differ" Brute says and continues, "You see Ace is hot and sexy but I used him to gain popularity, which was the only reason I ever dated him. He did have money and everything, but Butch has more and is outstandingly rich." She finishes and we were in utter silence.

"James was nothing to me. He didn't have much money and was always a mama's boy. I never really took him as my boyfriend, but the reason I said that was because I wanted him to break up with Robin, the slimeball. She tried telling James about what I was doing and my plan, but he didn't bother listening to her. I gave him money and care just to prove how much of a liar she was being, when in all honesty Robin was telling the truth. After listening to her and everything, James broke his friendship with Robin, chose me over her and I finally claimed victory. I take Boomer as my boyfriend because he is charming, rich, smart and not as dumb and James is" Berserk tells her story to us, proudly as if she had won the first place trophy of heartbreaks.

"I, on the other hand just used Ryan for past time. He is rich but not as rich as Blaze is. Ryan is hot and everything but I want Blaze more than I'll ever want Ryan." Brat says and I was speechless and the same for my sisters. But at least my plan had worked.

"come on out boys." And they do. I see Norman and his were going through rage of emotions and couldn't spill any words.

"You were just using us? HOW COULD YOU?!" Ace practically yelled.

"I was nothing to you, and you were cheating on me this whole time." James glared at Berserk with purge rage and anger.

"James I…"

"Don't. If anything else comes out of your mouth is a lie and I don't wanna hear it. I will punch your teeth right out. I don't care if you are a girl." He says with venom.

"Touch my friend and I will end you permently." Princess says, stepping in front of Berserk. I could see her giggling behind princess and smirking.

"Talk to my friend like that, and I will do the same thing to you and your slutty bitchy friends." Norman says, roughly.

"We are breaking up with you. I don't ever want you near me. Go F** up a boy for all I care" Ryan says and with that his anger dies down, somewhat.

"Well you meant anything to us, so we will just take our leave." And with that Princes, Brute, Brat and Berserk were gone. That left Brick and his brothers, me and sisters, Norman and his friends. James was crying non-stop and Ace was hugging him out. He cried on Ace's shoulder.

"Sorry for hurting you guys and sorry for being jackass as well. We should've known what they were up to. Norman apologized to us.

"It's ok. Anyone would've fall'in for an devil plan"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. All is forgiven and forgotten." Bubbles chirps happily.

"Yeah, right now James needs you, and your help to get Robin back." Bunny says and we all nod.

**No ones POV:**

Everyone started to walk out of the school. Norman pulled Brick a side and told him he needed to talk to him.

"What is it." Brick asks.

"I need you to listen to me carefully, and answer these questions." Norman replies and he nods.

"Have the girls ever mention Tyler, Dexter, Jason and Mitch to you or anyone of your brothers?" he asks (**Forgot the names, so I will stick with these for the entire story)**

"No." Brick says.

"Well they better soon because those boys are coming back." Norman says.

**Sorry for the late update! My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I also had school stuff so it took me a while. Well I made this chapter to the best of my ability and I hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! So I know what you think of my story and 1st Fanfic**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Date Part I (Bunny and Blake)

Bunny POV:

I can't believe my sisters got me into this. Bubbles is picking an outfit for me right now because apparently Blake is taking me out. I will be lying if I say I am not excited because I am a little. But I am also nervous and scared

Right now Blossom is doing my hair, and Buttercup is doing my make-up. She had to practice a lot before doing it on my face.

"There. Your hair is done." Blossom says happily

"And your make-up" Buttercup says. I look in the mirror and they both did a great job. I thank them both and walk over to bubbles to see what she has planned for em to wear.

_It better not be too girly _I thought

I see she was picked skinny jeans, a white sparkle shirt with a pink hoodie, and black and white converse. She pushes me into the bathroom to change.

I come out all dressed for my date and I have to say, my sisters made me look good.

"You looks gorgeous" Bubbles squeals

"Now there is only one thing left." Blossom says, going to the closet and taking something out. She takes a hat out that goes with this outfit and I back away. I can't wear those anymore.

"Young lady, you are wearing this." she says in a motherly tone. I sigh and nod head nod 'no'. She puts the purple hat in my hand.

"Think about it." And with that we all go downstairs.

We walk down and see Brick, Boomer, and Butch playing with our dogs. It's quite the look. Brick was teaching Rex some commands, Butch was doing some cool tricks with Rocky while Boomer was playing tag or fetch because they were running around. I couldn't see Spike, I where he is.

"Spike! Come here boy!" I shout. I hear him bark comes in the room. I bend down and pat on the head. He tries to lick m face but I move my head away. I stand and see Blake come in.

"Took him for a walk" I nodded saying okay. He looked at me and his eyes go wide open. Do I look bad? Is he changing his mind?

"What"

"Nothing. You look…. Beautiful" he say and feels my cheeks heat up. He takes my hand and we walk towards the car. It is a Mercedes. I know he doesn't own a car yet so I am guessing that it is probably his parents.

We were in the car for so long that I am getting board out of my mind.

"Blake are we there yet?" I asked him for the seventh time

"No"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he says and I pout.

"We have been driving for hours Blake. Where are we going?"

"Bunny it's only been 30 minutes, and secondly it is a surprise" he smirks.

Not long after Blake pulls the car into parking lot of a mall. We get out of the car and walk towards the mall. Inside I see different shops and food courts.

"Blake what are we doing here" I ask him curiously.

"We are here to play football."

"huh"

"Bunny. We, mainly you are going to shop for clothes, dresses, jewellery, and other girly things." He says.

"But Blake this mall is so expensive. The lowest price is like $45. You can't or money on this."

"It's my money Bunny, now come on" he says dragging me along with him.

I shopped for about two hours buying many clothes. At first I was quite hesitant and not willing, but Blake made me go into almost every shop into this mall. I ended up buying man things for m sisters and I. I also went to the pet store and got some things for my dog. In all my total was around $490. Blake made the payment.

Next we headed to a food court because I was really and my stomach started to growl. We ate at McDonalds. I ordered a chicken burger with fries, and coke and Blake ordered the same thing expect he also got some nuggets.

We were done eating and headed back towards the car. While walking we were talking and asked why I wasn't wearing my hat. I guess Blossom told him that she gives me hat on go with.

"I just lost interest in it I guess" I say

"If you had lost interest in it, you wouldn't have said _I guess_" he says back smartly. I guess there is no way but to tell him. I needed someone to know this other than my sisters. We were at the car and I was putting stuff in the trunk with Blake helping me. We get in the car and Blake starts to drive. I take a deep breath

"Well… I use to love wearing them and I still do. I wore them at school, at home, out on the streets, everywhere. I use to have friends other than my sisters at school like any other person, but that all changed one day.

There were these boys, and they were really close to each other. Just like how Norman and his fella's. Anyways, those boys were good friends with us. We hanged out, played pranks, stayed civil with each other. It was great." I start to look out the window and continue

"One day I come to class and see everyone is there. He was also in many of my classes. He walks up to me and starts to laugh. I was a little confused to why he was laughing. I asked and he told me that I was a fool, along with my sisters. He said that he just played nice and I was nothing. He and his friends were only nice to us was because of a stupid dare that they were told to do by Princess, Berserk and her sisters. I was laughed at in front of everyone. And then he started to insult my looks, my lifestyle and me." By now I had tears in my eyes and were rolling down my cheeks.

"Insulting me by saying I was a nobody and would always be one. He said that I looked so ugly that he would rather kiss a dog than me. He also said that my were plastic and were alien type. Which quite honestly didn't make sense to me at all. After that he told me that he hated my lifestyle. He said that when I wear hats, I look like a transgender. In other words Lesbian." (**I Have nothing against Lesbians or transgenders or gays)** I was crying by now and Blake pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't even notice she pulled a side and stopped driving.

After a while I stopped crying but still hiccupped. Blake pulled me out of the embrace and looked at me in the eye.

"Who is the one that hurt you and your sisters?" he asks with anger and venom.

"Tyler hurt me, Jason hurt Bubbles, Dexter hurt Blossom and, Mitch Buttercup" I say.

"Bunny when I first saw you, you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Everything about you is real. Inside and outside. Your eyes are the most gorgeous; your lifestyle is amazing and is what catches me the most and…" he takes my hat places it on my head. "When you were hats, it like you are telling the world that no one can stop you from being you."

I gave him a tight embrace. "Thank you Blake. No one has ever said that to me"

"Bunny I know I haven't known you for long. Only a couple of weeks, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asks.

I look at him. No one has ever wanted me to be their girlfriend. I was only laughed at and played at. Blake is nice, sweet, caring, mischievous, sometimes arrogant, caring, and protective, a bit of bad boy but all in all he is a good guy. So I say…

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend". He smiles big and hugs me. After I break the hug, Blake starts to drive and we off to start next destination for the date. While of driving he pulls up to a Bowling Alley.

"We are going bowling!?"

"Yes"

We head inside and Blake the arrangements. We had to change into the bowlng shoes. I was side size seven. After that Blake and me start bowling.

"Be prepared to loose"

"Is that a challenge?" he asks while smirking

"I am a pro at this"

"We will see"

"Let the games begin" and the we having fun.

Best day ever! Best date EVER!

**Ok guys here u go! The next Chapter will be about Bubbles and Boomer's date! Sorri for the late update! But guys R&amp;R!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Blossom and Bricks Date:

**Blossom POV:**

I was getting ready for my date today with Brick. When Bunny came home that day we was jumping with joy and told us how amazing her date went with Blake. It has been so long since I have seen her this happy, and best of all she became Blake's girlfriend, which has her over the moon. She, now is being her total self, and does what she feels, wears her favorite hat collection everyday. I am really happy she is herself again and does things freely.

"Come on Blossom! Are you ready yet?" Bubbles asks rushing in to the room. She was wearing a blue tang top with blue mid thigh skirt with long white boots. Today she is also going on a date with Boomer as well as Buttercup but with Butch. Bunny and Blake are staying home with Mason and the other adults at home for the day.

"Yes I am." I say looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red dress that goes all the way to my ankles, it is sleeves and V-neck with silver shining lace around my waist and V-neck. I had some light pink make up with lip-gloss to make it look elegant and not over.

"Do I look good." I ask, feeling bit insecure.

"Bloss, you look stunning. Brick won't be stop looking and at you, nor let other guys look at you." She says, giggling and in comes Buttercup.

"Are you guys done yet? the boys are becoming impatient now." BC says. she is wearing black ripped jeans with a green top, with a black jean jacket which is half way through her back, and black converse.

"yep. Let's go." I say and we all walk downstairs to see Brick and Boomer pacing and Butch casually leaning against the doorframe. When they see us, they stop and their mouths drop.

I can feel Brick looking at me, but I look away blushing. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie that went my dress. DAM he looked so hot! I feel him walk up and I hear him whisper in my ear "you're beautiful." I am now sure that I am more red.

Anyway we go outside and sit inside his Black BMW and head off to our date. When we arrive it was a fancy restaurant. We walk up to the receptionist.

"Reservations for Brick Jojo." Brick says and holds my hand the entire time. she looked in her book and smiled.

"Yes sir your is booked. Upstairs and to your left as you requested." We thanked her and Brick took me in that direction. As we walked and when we arrived to the door he opened it the scenery left my mouth hanging open. There was a table set on the roof top and had the view of the whole city. The table itself was well decorated with a glass vase in the middle with fresh flowers, and our meals and drinks set around it with candles lit.

"Brick…this is beautiful." I say to him while hugging.

"Blossom I wanted our date to be special and you are the most gorgeous and smart girl I have meet in my life. Will you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked sincerity and hopeful eyes.

"Yes." And this was the best decision I had ever made. Brick is able to keep me happy. He cares not only about me but also my family, which I really appreciate.

"Shall we eat my dearest?" he smirks down at me

"We shall my good man."

**Buttercup POV:**

Right now Butch is driving me in his Lamborghini to our date place. I have asked him a million times…. Ok maybe like ten times where we are going and the answer is always the same _"It's a surprise."_

We have been in the car for about fifteen minutes and still, he is driving.

"Butch, how much more longer?" I ask irritated. Sorry but I don't have long patients like my sisters.

"patience cupcake." He smirks while drving. Man how badly I want to whipe it off, and before I could say anything else, he interrups.

"We're here." He says and I look at where we were at. It was a skate park. I jumped in joy and rushed out the car, only to be held back my Butch.

"Slow Down cupcake. I knew you would smile about this" He smirked. "That's why I decided that taking you here would be better" It looks like no one is here thou. I unbuckled and got out of the car.

"No one is here" He said answering my thoughts. "I've asked for a special favor." I love ice skate rinks. It reminds me of my childhood, how my dad use to take us here every Christmas eve and New year. We use to have an amazing time, but I guess things don't always remain the same. I shake off that memory, I don't want to remember it right now, I don't want to get emotional on a date with Butch.

"Oh except there is something special in there for you"

"Special...?" I asked looking at him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Very special :)" He smiles. Im totally taken back. This is pretty damn awesome.

"What about ice skates?" I said. HE opened the trunk and took out a pair of green ice skates. We both headed inside and the place was amazing. We both skated for a while until the lights went out.

"Butch where are you?!" I shout out to him but I don't get an answer. I am starting to get freaked out but they lights are on again. I look up at the wall and it reads:

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

I was shicked to see that. "Will you?" I hear him behind me so I turn around and face him. I didn't know what to say. My previous relationship didn't end well and was all fake which hurt me and as well as my sisters. He saw my expressions and spoke.

"I know your previous relationship didn't end well, but Buttercup I want you to know that I like for you. I am being REAL with you. The reason I like you is because you are different from all the other girls. You love running, playing any kind of sport and you are totally cool. Buttercup, will you please become my girlfriend." He asks with such faithful eyes that I decided to give it a chance.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." With that he hugs and me and we continue to skate until sunset."

Bubbles POV:

I am with Boomer right in his Hyundai car, which is a very fascinating car to me right now. I don't now much about cars like Bunny, but I do love this car. He took me to the plaza my sisters and I use to work at.

"OMG Boomer, you didn't." he looks at me, and smirks.

"Surprise!" He says. "I figured we could look at this place see how its doing and all. Walk in the park ice cream maybe..." I throw my arms around his neck but we start to curve so I cant.

"Oops..." I giggle. He snickers and kisses my nose real fast.

"Your welcome" He winks. I stare out my window. This place is looking so much better I'm so happy! I noticed kids playing... it reminded me how my dad use to take me to the parks and we be there for hours, playing around and eating ice cream.

"Oh gosh Boomie this is so great!" I exclaim. He perks up.

"I KNOW!" He cheers. "This place is so much better. Here is the Park!" He stops the car in front of the park, its good as new. I wanted to cry. No one is hurt here; everything and everyone are fine! Boomer holds my hand again and leads me into the park. I smile at all the children playing and I notice a lot of familiar faces.

We got out and walked around and suddenly I spotted and ice-cream cart.

"Eeehhh….Boomer can we please have some ice-cream?" He smiles.

"Let's go." He says and jogs up to the ice-cream guys so I could keep up. I couldn't help but giggle and blush on my way there.

"I want chocolate chip please with some sprinkles." I say licking my lips. I hadn't had it months and was really craving some. Boomer pays for the ice cream and we walk to a near by bench in the park. We eating and talking and looking around and seeing all the families were have fun. we also ate at Rick's Restaurant and he was very pleased to see us after a while, and truly did miss him. While eating at Ricks Boomer started get up from his seat and go down to his knees… oh god I he is not proposing is he?

"Bubbles I have only known you for a few weeks and I really like you. I love your some-times childish behavior, you are so cute and I love your honesty. Will you please become my girlfriend?"

I saw everyone was now looking at us, mainly me to give him an answer. I did not have a good end with my previous relationship, but Boomer has been really sweet and kind to me since senior year started. As well as his family. So I say…

"yes Boomer I will be your girlfriend." I say he gets up and hugs me. We hear applause and people say congrats to us which made me really happy and I am sure Boomer is to. After that we started to head home.

Unknown POV:

"Sir, we have found the girls." My worker says, mainly my private investigator. I look up to him and see him holding the pictures of the girls I asked him to spy on.

"What can you tell me about them." I ask him.

"Well sir they live with the Jojo family, and have been since September started. They have been attending Townsville high school, and this is there last year." He informs me.

"Where were they living before?" I inquire farther.

"They lived in the Townsville park for two and half years, had part time jobs to survive."

"Didn't anyone notice them living there? Surely someone saw them."

"They did sir, however the park itself is big. The girls were deep in the park and therefore no one knew of them. Which is why it was difficult to track them in the first place."

"Good Job. Keep an eye on them and keep me updated on the girls and there whereabouts. I have to now attend a very important meeting." I say to him and dismiss him

**_I finally found you girls_**

**Ohh Cliff hanger! Hey guys sorri for the late update but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review to tell me how it was!**

**Kittykat96**


End file.
